Less Than Tomorrow
by leedee
Summary: disregarding the epilogue... Hermione returns home to start a new career as an Auror. Getting used to working with Draco & trying to fight off her feelings for the engaged Harry seem to be causing nothing but problems and a triangle of love and lust!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Okay here comes my latest story, hopefully you'll like it. As usual it's filled with drama, angst and lots of romance. I've disregarded the epilogue! I won't be able to update as frequently as I did with the other stories, but I promise weekly updates at least! **

**-**

**-**

**Less Than Tomorrow**

-

-

Chapter One

-

-

Harry walked through the old church, passing through a crowd of people. He waved at some acquaintances but hurriedly made his way to the large oak door to the bridal room. He knocked quickly before entering; he looked outside once again before closing the door.

"Oh, Harry, you're finally here!" Hermione walked towards him, smiling. Harry was taken aback by the look of her.

"You look beautiful," he mumbled.

Hermione was wearing a large white wedding dress with a long trail. "Thank you," she answered and gave him a sexy smile.

"So you wanted to see me…" Harry said, not able to keep his eyes from her. Hermione walked over to the desk and sat down, she gestured for Harry to take a seat on the red velvet sofa. He obeyed, still not looking away.

"So today is the day I'm marrying Ron."

"Yup." Harry looked at her face. She wore makeup and she had her hair up, a few curls hanging lousily like a frame around her face.

"Aren't you going to try to stop me?" Hermione spoke quietly

"Wh-what?" Harry stammered.

"I just have a feeling that there is something you want to tell me," she purred. Hermione slid off the desk and walked slowly towards him. "I know you want to stop me Harry. I know you don't want me to marry Ron. Do you?"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in the sofa as she came closer. His eyes fixed on her hands that now were slowly lifting the hem of the dress.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

"You know what I'm doing." She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, revealing her white underwear. Harry started to stand.

"This is insane, I have to go…I have to leave." Hermione placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Kiss me," she whispered and straddled him.

"Ron," was all Harry could get out.

"Yes, I love Ron, and I will marry him. I don't love you, Harry, but I want you to take me, right here, right now. We need to do this before I get married."

"We do?" he stammered.

"Tell me you love me, Harry!" She kissed him full on the lips and violently thrust her tongue into his mouth. Harry kissed her back while at the same time tugging at her white lace bra. He freed her breasts and took a moment to look at her nipple before he took it in his mouth. Hermione moaned loudly. "Take me Harry, take me now!"

--

"Harry? Harry!" Harry woke with a start. He blinked quickly before realizing where he was. He was in his bed, not in a church.

"You were moaning in your sleep, did you have a bad dream?" Harry turned and looked at Ginny, lying next to him.

"Yeah, kind of."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm here to protect you," Ginny joked.

"I-I dreamt Hermione and Ron were getting married…" Harry mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ha! Those two, married," Ginny said as she got out of bed.

"What do you mean?" Harry reached for his glasses and looked at his fiancé as she started combing her long, red hair.

"Seriously, Harry, have you ever heard of a couple being more on and off than those two? Besides, she's coming back to England now and he's staying in the States. They haven't even been a couple their last months over there."

Harry thought about it for a few moments. It really was true, he had never heard of a couple being on and off more than Ron and Hermione. Breaking up and making up – all the time.

"I think the whole thing is kind of odd," Ginny continued.

"What?"

"Hermione moving back here all of a sudden... I asked Ron and he said that she was offered work as an Auror in the States but she declined all the offers. Instead she is returning here to be unemployed…. But I guess it's her life. Oh, maybe she's leaving Ron there so he will miss her and finally propose."

Harry didn't answer. He didn't have a clue about why Hermione was returning without Ron, he had found the whole situation kind of odd himself. "Anyway, it'll be great to see Hermione again. I've missed her a lot, haven't you?"

"Who is picking her up at the airport?" Harry asked without answering her question.

"Her mum and dad, I reckon. She hasn't said anything about it. You should probably jump in the shower or you'll be late for work Harry!"

--

_Ten hours earlier _

Hermione was standing at the airport in Oregon with Ron. He had followed her to the gate.

"So, this is it," he said somberly.

"Don't look so depressed, Ron, you'll finally get the flat to yourself," Hermione joked.

"I still think you should stay, it just doesn't feel right." Hermione couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"We've been through this already, Ron. We haven't been a couple for months, this is for the best. It's unnatural for ex-lovers to be flat mates."

"We weren't always _ex_-lovers," Ron grinned. She playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I miss my family and I'm going to try to get a job in the UK."

"You will, you're brilliant."

They heard the speaker tell everyone to board the plane. Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and saw that he wanted to say something.

"Ron, you will visit loads, you always do."

"I s'pose." Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She was close to tears. She had been living with Ron in the States for more than three years. They had been dating for almost five years, even though they had technically been broken up half that time. But she had a feeling it had been the last time. She couldn't see them getting together again, even though she knew he would love to try again.

She kissed him gently on the lips and stroked his cheek. "I'll love you forever," she whispered.

"Same," he mumbled and hastily let her go and walked away. Hermione was sure he was fighting his emotions, as he usually did. Hermione watched his back as he walked away.

--

Draco looked at his image in the huge silver mirror above the sink. "Pure perfection," he said at his own reflection.

He took his time fixing his hair; it had to be just right. He loved the moments in the morning when he could spend time in his lavish bathroom. He loved having his own flat, being away from his mum. His father had passed away a few years ago and he had left Draco a lot of money and he enjoyed spoiling himself – after all, he was so worthy of it.

As he reached his dining room he saw that the maid had set up breakfast for two people. "Sally!" he bellowed and an older woman hurried to the dining room.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she bent her head.

"Why is this table set for two people?" he snarled arrogantly.

"Well, the lady in your bedroom - won't she be wanting something for breakfast?"

Draco stood up. "What? Is she still here? Will you get rid of her for me?" She nodded and backed out of the room. Draco stirred his tea and then looked at his reflection in the spoon, pleased with what he saw.

--

Draco entered his office just in time for work. He looked at his desk and saw that three new rapports had come in during the night, but they'd have to wait. It was Monday and the working week always started with a meeting. He took off his designer cloak and walked to the board room.

He sat down around the long table with the other four Aurors, and glared at Harry who was glaring right back at him. Draco liked his job, he felt powerful being an Auror – but he hated working with Potter. Saint Potter who had saved all of wizarding world….

The meeting started and their boss **Gawain Robards started filling them in about the recent issues and reports. "We have a very special case starting this week. Most of you know millionaire Connor Cowell as nothing more than a jetsetter. But strange things have started happening around Mr. Cowell. Large sums of money have started moving around his accounts, and Dark Arts objects have been linked to him. We need to know what is going on, because his money in the wrong hands could do serious injury."**

**  
Draco knew Connor Cowell, his parents had known him. He was much younger than them, but also ten years older than Draco himself. Connor was surrounded by the most beautiful witches and only stayed at fancy hotels. He was a famous womanizer and an excellent business man.**

**"Mr. Cowell is very hard to get close to, and he almost never hires new people. We can't risk having a well known Auror near him, as he would figure it out immediately. Cowell is known for his taste in young ladies, and therefore I have decided to put one of our female Aurors near him."**

**Draco looked up, this was interesting, and it had been a while since they had someone undercover with someone that important. The door opened and Hermione Granger walked in. Draco looked over at Potter but he could tell from the look on Harry's face that he was as shocked as he was. Hermione smiled brightly at Harry and her obvious desire to throw herself around his neck almost made Draco gag.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I have no idea why some parts of this chapter are Bold, I've uploaded it a million times but it stays the same!

-

-

Chapter Two

-

-

-

"What?" Harry said and looked inquisitively at his boss. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and smiled at him, pushing aside her desire to hug him. It had been six months since Christmas at the Burrow when they had last seen each other. Harry looked at her and flashes from his dream made their way into his mind. He flushed briefly and then quickly pushed them away and turned back to **Gawain. **

**"This is the story," Gawain started and took a sip from his coffee. "Cowell is up to something, I can feel it. I'm sure of it. Now we need someone on the inside, as I said. Ms. Granger has just finished her Auror training abroad, and no one here yet knows that she's an Auror. I, therefore, have asked her to join our team."**

**Harry looked at Hermione. "But.…" **

**She looked at him, her grin fading, but not disappearing. "Don't worry, I want to do it. I'm so happy to be back here."**

**"She just finished her training; you can't send her out into the field yet!" Harry objected.**

**Hermione's smile faded completely into a hurt frown. "You don't think I can do it?" she asked. **

**"I hate to say it, but Potter is right. We can't send a rookie to do something like this," Draco said.**

**Hermione glared at him. "I'm afraid it's our only option. But since Ms. Granger is fresh out of training she will need a partner in this. So Draco, you will be her partner."**

**  
"What?!" Harry and Draco shouted, standing up. **

**"Ms. Granger will be staying at the same hotel as Cowell, her cover will be that she hasn't found a flat yet. She has returned because of her public break up with Ronald Weasley." Harry glanced over at Hermione and saw that her cheeks turned slightly pink. He knew that she hated the fact that Ron's successful Quidditch career had made her, yet again, the victim of gossip magazines. "Hopefully Cowell will take a liking to Hermione here, and she will be our eyes and ears. Draco you will be helping her with the surveillance in her room. Naturally you will keep an eye on her while under cover, so nothing happens."**

**Harry sighed, he knew what that meant. Draco would spend many hours in the room with Hermione spying on Cowell.**

**"It will also give you, Harry, a great chance to visit the hotel since everyone knows about your past and present friendship with Hermione." Hermione and Harry's eyes met briefly before they quickly looked away.**

**--**

**The meeting was soon over and Hermione followed Harry to his office. He didn't say a word until the door behind them was closed.**

**"Harry," Hermione said, lovingly, and went to hug him. Harry took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Hermione pressed her face against his neck and felt the familiar warmth of his skin. Harry let go after a few moments, feeling slightly uncomfortable. **

**"I can't believe this," Harry said and waved in the direction of the office.**

**"Yeah, I know, it's insane. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you, but it all happened so fast and I couldn't risk Ron or Ginny hearing about it." **

**Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "So you're back."**

**"I'm back," she smiled brightly at him. "But you seem very disappointed." **

**"I really don't like this Hermione. You and Malfoy – in a hotel room… You and Connor Cowell! I can't believe Gawain didn't tell me about this." Hermione walked behind his desk and sat down.**

**"Oh, stop it, Harry. We don't even know if he'll want to date me. I might not be his type."**

**"Oh, you'll be his type, all right," Harry mumbled and Hermione smiled sweetly at him.**

**--**

**Harry soon found himself sitting across from Hermione in a muggle restaurant. He couldn't believe that she was back. She had been in the States for three whole years. Harry looked up at her face. Her features had matured and sweetened and her hair had tamed since their years at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe how good she looked.**

**"Harry, you're staring!" Hermione laughed.**

**"I just can't believe you're back. What did Ron say about you leaving? Was he upset?" **

**Hermione tensed before answering. **"We broke up since moths ago," she said quietly and drank some water.

"Yeah, well, we've all heard that one before," Harry said with a slight bitterness lingering in his voice.

"It's different this time."

"Why?"

"The first two years together was long-distance. He was in the States and I was here. Even then we were breaking up all the time."

"I remember." Hermione rolled her eyes; she was used to people's comments about their constant breakups – especially Harry's.

"Yeah well, living together was hard. I don't really want to talk about it. I can just say that Ronald and I are meant to be friends, best friends. We tried it the other way and it just didn't work. We won't be getting back together again." They were quiet for a while before changing the subject. "So tell me, how is Luna?"

"I think she's fine. Haven't seen her since last summer, she's traveling around Europe."

"That's great!" Hermione beamed. "And Neville?"

"Same as always, loving his job at Hogwarts." Hermione started making her way through the list and finally asked.

"And Ginny, everything is good with her?"

"Yes," Harry answered shortly and they didn't continue the subject.

--

The entire next day Hermione spent with **Gawain Robbards being briefed on Connor Cowell. He was a very handsome, older man: tall, dark and dangerously charming. He threw huge dinner parties and balls every few weeks. He knew the wizarding elite from around the world. He had been born a millionaire but had more than tripled his fortune by himself. He had never married even though many had tried to snare him. His hair was always slicked back and he wore a well-trimmed goatee – Hermione thought he looked greasy. He had attractive features; he looked almost Italian. **

As soon as her briefing was done, Hermione moved into her suite at the hotel, her view was of the huge, circular pool. The hotel was magical and enchanted to always have summer weather at the pool. It was indeed summer in all of London, but nothing could compare to the heat at the pool. Right across Hermione's window was Connor's suite and they had the perfect location for watching him. Hermione was unpacking her luggage and Harry was sitting on the bed watching her.

"This all went kind of fast," he said. She turned and looked at him.

"Since when do you baby me like this Harry? I'm sure most missions happen quickly. Right?" He agreed, but he still didn't like it. The door opened and a very attractive blond woman entered. The woman picked up her wand and tapped herself, she quickly transformed into Draco Malfoy.

"Meet my friend Melissa," Hermione smiled at Harry and gestured at Draco.

"Wow, Malfoy. You should stick to being a woman full-time. Maybe you'd pick up more dates," Harry taunted and turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Shut it, Potter." Draco sat down on one of the chairs and also watched Hermione unpack.

"So where do I sleep?" he asked and looked over at the large bed.

"On the floor in the next room," Harry quickly answered and sat up straight.

"I'm supposed to be here to protect her, Potter, I doubt I can do that from the next room. Where do you want me, Granger? In the bed? Do you like right side, left side? Are you a top or bottom?" He raised one eyebrow at her and she just shook her head. "Of course," he said turning back to Harry, "I can not guarantee Granger being able to concentrate on Cowell whilst I'm here. Females have a tendency to lose their concentration around me," Draco continued while looking at his fingernails.

"Yeah, no doubt." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I've just been told that Cowell is out of town on business. So we'll just have to sit tight for a couple of days. It'll be just the two of us, Granger," Draco sneered and looked at Harry. Harry felt his temper rising. He hated Hermione being with Draco in a hotel room. Draco couldn't be trusted, that was for sure. Hermione would never look twice at the slimy git, but still. He was a known womanizer and it just wouldn't be appropriate for them to live by themselves. He should have been given the mission, not Malfoy!

"Well, tonight I'll be out," Hermione answered.

"Where to?" Draco asked. Harry looked both inquiringly and annoyed at him. "I'm her partner," Draco said, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"My friends are throwing me a welcome home party. We are all going out to dinner, so you'll have the suite all to yourself."

--

Harry was back in his office, finishing the day. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on at that hotel. Hermione alone with Malfoy, the mere though made him angry. He went over Connor Cowell's file again. **Gawain was right; something was going on with Cowell. Hopefully they could solve the case quickly and Hermione could spend some more time at the office before being sent out into the field again. Harry packed up his things and headed back to his flat. When he entered he saw a pair of suede shoes in the hallway.**

**"Gin, are you here?" he called out.**

**"I'm here sweetie." Harry sighed. He had been looking forward to sometime alone. He and Ginny weren't living together yet, even though they were engaged, but they may as well have been since she was already there all the time. **

**Ginny came out of the kitchen. "Just making some tea, do you want a cup?" He shook his head and went into his bedroom where he crashed down on the bed. Ginny followed him inside and leaned against the doorpost.**

**"I'm really looking forward to tonight."**

**"Good," Harry answered.**

**"Can't wait to see Hermione. Finally! You've seen her already, haven't you?"**

**  
"Yeah, I went by the hotel yesterday."**

**  
"I still don't see how she could be staying at a hotel. She could have stayed with me. And how can she even afford an expensive place like that?" Harry looked over at Ginny, the last thing he needed was Ginny getting too nosy.**

**"You look pretty," he said in lack of anything else to say. She smiled at him and walked over to the bed.**

**"How about if I crawl into bed with you?"**

**"I'm really tired Gin, I'm sorry." Slightly disappointed Ginny returned to the kitchen to get her tea. She had mixed feelings about Hermione's return. She liked Hermione, she really did. But she liked her more when she was with Ron. Ginny couldn't help feeling slightly jealous, or maybe envious was the right word. It wasn't that she thought Harry looked at Hermione ****_that_**** way; it was just that he gave her so much more time. **

--

Hermione wore one of her many new outfits bought for the mission: a long black skirt and a tight, blood red shirt. She was happy to be reunited with her many friends at one of the busiest restaurants on Diagon Alley. The drinks were flowing, the gossip was high and the music was playing.

"So will Ron ever move back to London?" Lavender asked.

"Why, do you miss Won-Won?" Hermione teased and Lavender turned slightly pink.

"Don't worry Hermione, he's all yours."

Everyone laughed but Hermione added: "Last I heard he was dating a model in the States."

"Really?" Harry asked and looked shocked.

"Yeah, I told you we broke up six months ago. I dated a few guys over there myself," she added before taking a sip of her martini.

"Oh, do tell," Ginny leaned forward. Harry frowned.

"Nothing to tell. Never lead anywhere."

"We'll have to hook you up now that you're back," Ginny giggled.

"I'm in no hurry to find someone."

"No, we're not all as lucky as you and Harry… Found the right one right away!" Parvati added.

Hermione looked at Harry and their eyes locked for a moment. She smiled slightly and then looked back down into her drink.

"Don't look so sad,Hermione," Ginny said as she saw their eyes meet. "Maybe you and Ron will get back together."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Cheers to Hermione's return!" Seamus said and raised his glass. They all followed and downed their drinks. Soon the music was even louder and most of the gang was dancing on the small dance floor. Hermione remained seated, playing with the edge of her glass. Harry moved from his seat and sat down next to her.

"You all right?" She nodded and smiled. "Sure?" he added.

"It's just strange you know, lying to my friends. Not being able to tell them that I'm working as an Auror. I've worked so hard to become an Auror, and now I have the job of my dreams. I wish I could tell them, I wish I could tell Ron," she said thoughtfully. Harry put his hand on hers on the table.

"You will tell them after this is finished. It won't take long."

"You think?" He nodded and quickly let go of her hand as he saw Ginny approaching the table. Ginny sat down on Harry's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Aren't you going to come and dance with me?" she pouted.

His rolled his eyes a little, but Ginny didn't notice. "Yeah, all right." They got up to dance and Hermione was left alone. She looked at her friends on the dance floor. It felt odd being here without Ron, and without Luna. Neville was twirling Lavender in a circle and they were laughing loudly. Suddenly it all felt like it was moving in slow-motion. Just a few days ago she had been in the States, now she was here in Diagon Alley, thrown back into everyone's lives. She looked at Harry and Ginny dancing together and felt a small tug in her heart.

_Just forget about him already. He will never be yours, he is marrying your friend, _she thought.

--

Slightly drunk she stumbled through the corridor of the hotel. It was late and she wanted to sleep. It took her quite a few moments to try to open the door the room and she finally fell inside. The door slammed behind her and Draco came with his wand drawn.

"Merlin, Granger, you scared me!" he admitted.

"Oh, is that all it takes to scare big, bad Draco Malfoy," she giggled and sat down on the sofa.

He gave her a strange look and then his eyes lit up with realization. "You're drunk!" he said sounding surprised.

"So?" Draco watched in amusement as Hermione stood up to go to the bathroom and lost her balance and fell back down on the sofa. "Shut up!" she said to him before he could say anything. She finally got up and went to the bathroom. Draco could hear her dropping something in there and then mutter some curse words foul enough to make Ron proud.

"Very unprofessional to get this drunk the day before your mission starts," he called into her. The door swung open and Hermione looked angry.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Malfoy."

"Someone force the drink down your throat? Just so you know Granger, you don't have to swallow – you can always spit."

"You're disgusting!" She slammed the door shut.

--

The next day Connor Cowell did indeed return to the hotel and Hermione and Draco spent the day at her window with their equipment. They had magical binoculars that could look around corners and they could sit on the floor while it kept an eye out for them.

"This is boring," Hermione said after a few hours. "We've been at this all day. Why don't I just go down there?"

"We need to see what he usually does throughout the day," Draco answered without taking his eyes of the monitor connected to the binoculars.

"I'll just go down there in one of the tiny bathing suits he obviously likes and I'm sure he'll try to come on to me."

"Bit cocky, aren't we? Not everyone is as desperate as Weasley, you know." Hermione glared at him. "By the way," Draco added, more interested than cynical, "what does he think about you being back here with Potter?"

Hermione looked startled. "What-what do you mean 'with Potter'? He is with Ginny, they're getting married." She stuttered. Draco raised both his eyebrows.

"Relax Granger, I didn't mean _with _Potter, I meant back in the UK without the third of the magic trio."

"Oh," Hermione looked out the window. Draco tried to read her expression; she had jumped a bit too fast at that statement hadn't she? "Come here!" Hermione suddenly called and broke his thoughts. She waved at him to hurry and Draco ran over to the window. They sat on the floor and peeked out.

"Move, I can't see," he said and squeezed closer to her. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"There!" she pointed at Cowell talking to a man in his room. The man looked very scared and he seemed to be delivering bad news to Cowell because suddenly he threw his drink at the man.

"Wonder what that's about," Hermione whispered. Draco turned and looked at her. He had never been this close to Hermione before and was surprised that she smelled of green apples.

"Wonder about what?" They both sprung apart and looked at Harry standing in the middle of the room.

"How did you get in here?" Draco asked.

"I've connected the fireplace. Hermione's room is connected with my home and yours, Draco. Just in case." Hermione returned her attention to the window.

"Damn, he's gone," Hermione mumbled. Draco squeezed back next to her and looked as well. Harry got a feeling in his stomach that he didn't like. Draco had his arm on the other side of Hermione. Sure he had it there to balance his body weight, but Harry didn't like it.

"Well, I just came to tell you that we're all connected now, through the floo…so…"

"Ok, thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled at him.

When Harry disconnected himself from the floo, he went straight to Gawain's office. He had to do something about the situation...

-

-

-

-

I love reviews, as we all do… **hint hint**

Many thanks to my great beta Chelsey


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**I just want to say thanks again to my beta Chelsea, this story would never be online if she didn't help me. And thanks to all of you, who took the time to review, please keep at it…**

Chapter Three

-

-

The next morning as Hermione was putting on her makeup, she heard the familiar swooshing sound of the floo in her fireplace.

"Malfoy, is that you?" she called out. When she didn't get a reply she walked out into the suite. "Harry?" she yelped, surprised. He smiled at her and leaned against the wall.

"I'm on the case as well," he told her. When she just tilted her head and looked confused he continued, "Well, I asked to be put on the case."

"Why?" He broke eye-contact and looked at the floor.

"I-I just… well you know with all the…"

Hermione slowly walked towards him. "Why Harry?"

Harry looked up and met her eyes. He felt like a kid being interrogated by his mum after the biscuits suddenly had disappeared. Not that he would know about being interrogated by his mum. "I didn't like you here with Malfoy." Hermione took one more step.

"Why?" Harry didn't answer, they just locked eyes. There was the sound of the floo network again and Draco stood in the fireplace.

"Whoa, Potter, what do we have to do to get rid of you?" he asked obviously not pleased to see him.

--

Harry and Draco had soon taken their places at the window and they were watching Hermione at the pool. The hotel room was rather chilly, but down by the pool it was sizzling hot. Hermione was still wrapped in her towel as she made her way to the bar outside. She ordered a drink and, as she did, Connor Cowell came outside. This was, of course, no coincidence; he came outside for lunch at the same time everyday.

Hermione waited until he had sat and then she took her drink over to her sun bed. She made sure she was in his eyesight and dropped her towel. Both Harry and Draco pulled back slightly from the window. Hermione was wearing a white bikini and the only thing holding it together between her breasts was a tiny shell. Spending time in the States had given her a lovely tan and Auror training had made her very fit. Harry and Draco gave each other a quick, surprised glance before returning to the window. Hermione sat down on her sun bed and sipped her drink.

"Look, he's watching her!" Draco said and Harry had to force himself to not look at his stunning best friend by the pool.

Cowell was looking at Hermione with hungry eyes and was licking his lips. Harry looked back over at Hermione but she was totally ignoring Cowell's looks. Hermione got up and walked over to the end of the pool and gracefully dove in.

"He is such a loser," Draco stated and gestured at Connor who had gotten up from his seat. Hermione swam to the edge of the pool and walked up the underwater stairs.

Harry couldn't concentrate; all he could look at was her body. The water dripping of her, and the water making her white bikini slightly transparent. He could almost see her nipples and he felt like walking down there and wrapping a towel around her.

"Look at that! Guess Weasley was the fool for letting that piece of…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll hex you!" Harry said without turning away from the window.

Hermione laid back down on her sun bed. She glanced up towards her hotel window, but it was impossible to see into it. She saw Connor Cowell approaching out of the corner of her eye and she pretended to be enjoying the enchanted sun. Suddenly it became darker.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the sun," she said arrogantly to him.

He smiled charmingly at her. "It doesn't matter, it isn't the real sun anyway."

"Still," she answered and reached for her drink.

"Bit early for cocktails isn't it, Ms. Granger?"

"Not when you're trying to relax," she answered.

He sat down on one of the chairs at a nearby table. He waved at a waiter and he came hurrying over immediately. "The usual."

The waiter looked confused. "I-I'm sorry sir, this is my first day."

"Well then you stupid little twit, you should ask the others what my usual is; you don't ask the customer!" Connor's voice had risen slightly and Hermione frowned inside.

"Aren't you even going to ask how I know your name?" Connor asked Hermione as he lit a cigarette and glared at the young waiter who had hurried back with a whiskey.

"No, I would think most people know my name by now. Some know me as Harry Potter's friend, others know me as Ronald Wealey's girlfriend, but all of them know my name"

Connor drank from his glass and continued: "And do you know who I am?"

-

"I can't hear what they're saying!" Harry scolded.

"She forgot to attach the bug," Draco said.

Harry looked at Connor leaning with one elbow against the table while lazily taking a draft from his cigarette. He didn't like at all the way he was staring at Hermione. He looked like he wanted to eat her.

"Of course I know who you are, Mr. Cowell."

"Please, call me Connor!"

"All right, but then you call me Hermione." She smiled sweetly at him and Harry could see all the way from the room that she had Connor hooked. Suddenly Hermione got up and slowly walked by Connor. She gave him her hand and Harry tried to read her lips. She didn't bother with the towel and Cowell turned and looked after her as she left. It didn't take long before she was back in the room.

"So what happened?" Harry asked sourly.

"I was a hit!" she giggled, excited that her work as an Auror had finally started.

"Yeah, what a big hit you are, Granger - you didn't even remember your bug. When did they teach you that in training? Day one?" Draco spat at her.

"Oh, I must have forgotten…" Hermione mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, smart move!"

"Back off, Malfoy!" Harry said and tossed a towel at Hermione. Hermione walked into the bathroom and soon returned in a robe.

.

"Well, we are at least going out tonight, and I won't forget my bug then," she said as she returned.

--

Hermione dressed in a very tight black dress with black heels and she met Connor in the hotel's restaurant for dinner. Everyone around Connor treated him like royalty, but he was just as rude to them as he had been to the waiter. But every time he turned back to Hermione he had a sparkling smile on his face and his words were dripping with flattery.

"So, it's true what I've read, then?"

"And what _have_ you read?" Hermione asked and ate the olive from her martini.

"That you left that Quidditch player in the States and you're now a single woman."

"Very true, indeed," she said, giving him a flirtatious smile. A waitress arrived and she looked almost scared to speak.

"Are you ready to order, Mr. Cowell?"

"Yes, we'll both have the lobster," he answered without looking at the young girl or asking Hermione what she would like to eat, "the duck for entrée and the chocolate mouse for dessert." The waitress bowed and backed away.

"I love chocolate," Hermione admitted.

"I'd love to lick it off your body," he said without looking the least bit embarrassed by what he had said.

"Connor!" Hermione scolded and pretended to be affronted.

"So being friends with Harry Potter must be exciting right? I have often invited him to my balls, but he has never attended."

"No, Harry isn't much for parties like that."

"Will you tell him to come sometime?"

Hermione felt uncomfortable talking about Harry. She didn't want her real life to be too involved in all of this. Naturally she knew that going undercover would lead to questions about her friends and family, but it still bothered her.

"Sure, I'll tell him."

"So are you, my dear Ms. Granger, like myself, one that enjoys the comforts of living in a hotel?"

"No, not at all. I can't wait until I find a flat and can live by myself," Hermione lied.

"Oh, what a shame, we wont be neighbors anymore," Connor pouted

"I'm sure you could still come and visit," she teased.

--

Harry was sitting by himself in the hotel room. Draco had gone home for the night and Harry was just waiting for Hermione. She had remembered her bug this time and he could hear everything they were talking about. Connor really was disgusting, and Harry couldn't believe a single woman had ever gotten into bed with him. Then again, some people will do anything for money and fame. He heard them approaching the door of the hotel room and hid under his invisibility cloak.

"Should I come in and check for bedbugs?" Connor said and Hermione leaned against her door.

"I fought in a war, I'm sure I can fight a few bedbugs."

"How about I heat the bed up then?" he continued and leaned forward. He kissed the side of her neck gently and let his tongue trail up to her ear. The feeling gave her chills and she wanted to push him away.

"Well, Connor," she said and placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. "If you've really done your homework about me, as you say you have, you should know that I'm not the kind of girl who jumps in the sack with a bloke on the first date."

He pulled back and looked honestly disappointed. "Right."

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and bowed and turned around. Hermione quickly opened the door and slipped inside. Harry immediately pulled his cloak off.

"Check for bedbugs?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, what a creep!" Hermione said and wiped her neck. Harry sat down on the armchair.

"Honestly," he muttered and Hermione smiled at him. She tossed him the swan filled with leftovers.

"Brought this for you," she said.

--

This routine continued for two weeks. Hermione would go out with Connor twice every week, the rest of the night he had business or had dates with other ladies. They would eat at the hotel restaurant and he would try to get invited to her room, but she would always say no. Their kissing escalated but she never let him inside.

"We're not finding anything out about him!" Harry complained at the next meeting in the Auror office. It was only Harry, Hermione, Draco and their boss Gawain Robbards attending.

"She needs to go to his room," Draco said while chewing on a muffin.

"No!" Harry objected. Their boss looked between the three of them.

"Draco is right; we need to find out what he is up to. He just disappears during the day and no one knows where he is or what he's doing. Something is definitely up!" Gawain said.

"Okay, next time I'll go with him to his room," Hermione agreed. Harry was silent for the rest of the meeting, but as soon her Hermione went back to her office, Harry stormed in after her.

"So you're going to do it then? Go with him?" Hermione stood up and walked around her desk. She sat down on the edge of it.

"Harry, this is my job."

"To be a whore?" Hermione looked offended. "I'm sorry," Harry quickly added, "I don't mean that you are a whore. I just mean that you shouldn't have to sleep with someone for your job."

"Harry honestly, I won't sleep with him. Did you think I would? Despite what you might think, I don't sleep with people casually." They stared at each other for a moment and stood in silence.

"I know that," Harry felt ashamed. "I should go."

--

Draco returned to his large condo and went straight to his library. He poured himself a large glass of vodka and swept it down. He thought about Hermione and Harry and their silly little mind games. Connor fondling Hermione entered his mind and he felt nauseas. He thought about the previous night, Connor had pressed her up against the door and almost eaten her. He had draped her leg around his hip and pressed her hard against the door. Draco had seen them through the peep-hole. How anyone would want to touch her was beyond him. Some people found her pretty, but he really wasn't into _that _kind of girl. And she might seem smart, but in truth she was just a know-it-all. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud sound. He got up from his leather sofa and walked carefully over the carpet. His floo was connected to Hermione's room and Harry's flat, but why would any of them be sneaking around his condo?

"Sally?" he called out, "Is that you?"

A hooded figure emerged and just as he reached for his wand someone jumped him from behind. The stunning spell hit him hard and he fell to the ground. Draco could not make out much of what was happening but he knew he was being transported; how, he couldn't tell. He was lying down but was suddenly pulled to his feet and forced to walk forward. He still couldn't see anything, having a bag over his head. He was pushed down on a stony floor and, with his hands he tried to feel the ground. Was he inside? It felt cold and he could hear wind and water. He stood on his knees, waiting to be beaten, executed or tortured. Who had taken him? Why? He didn't have to wonder for long because someone pulled the bag from his head. At first he couldn't see, he had been in the dark for at least thirty minutes. The first thing he saw was a group of hooded people standing in a circle.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on? I'll kill all of you!" he screamed.

"Tut, tut, tut, you do have you father's temper!" A very familiar voice said from behind him. Chills ran up his back. He slowly turned his head and there stood someone he hadn't seen in five years.

"How?" his voice was dry and he could hardly get the words out. Bellatrix LeStrange walked by him and sat down in a thrown-like chair.

"My master taught me a few tricks as well, my dear nephew." Draco looked perplexed. "Who ever said one needs his whole soul when you so easily can split it into two parts?" she laughed insanely. Realization dawned over Draco. Voldemort had thought Bellatrix how to make a Horcrux.

"But I saw you, you died!"

"I won't tell you all my secrets just now, Draco. I need information."

"Dream on Bellatrix, you might know that I swapped sides. I'm no longer on the mental side."

Bellatrix smiled at him and gave a slight nod to the guard next to Draco who punched him in the side. "Now, I know you are an Auror, you traitor, and I need to know why Hermione Granger is hanging around Connor Cowell. Can you report everything to me?"

"What are you talking about? I will never help you!" Draco received another kick in the gut and was now lying doubled up on the floor.

"I had a feeling you would be like this, Draco. But I am prepared." She gave a small sign with her hand and waved one long nailed finger to another hooded guard. He left and shortly returned, dragging something.

"Mum!" Draco screamed.

"What a lovely reunion," Bellatrx laughed.

"You fucking bitch, let her go or…"

"Or what? Will you scream a bit more? Do as you're told, Draco, or Sissy will leave her son an orphan. Believe me, this time everything will be done _right_!" she screamed the last words. "Now, did Harry Potter mention the mudblood's interest in Connor Cowell?" Bellatrix asked calmly.

Draco looked at his kneeling mother, the guard was holding her by the hair and she looked scared. He could see that she had been crying.

"Yes," Draco said and closed his eyes.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"He told me they are dating; I don't think Potter likes it. He thinks there is something off with Cowell."

"What?" she screamed, "Is that it? Why is the mudblood seeing him the first place?"

Draco shrugged.

"From now on I will need you to report to me, Draco, whenever I call you."

"I will not –"

"Or Sissy gets a knife through the heart; don't displease me, Draco. I have less patience these days than before. I will send for you when I need you, naturally you won't be able to find me." She snapped her fingers and the hood was back on his head. The last thing he heard was his mother's screams before everything went dark.

The next time he woke up he was lying on the floor of his library, his drink still there and the fire still burning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter Four

-

-

-

A few weeks after their "affair," it was time for Hermione to attend one of Connor Cowell's balls. It was held at one of the finest ballrooms in London and no one was allowed in unless they had an invitation. Harry would be there at Connor's request, as would Draco. Connor had no idea that Draco knew Hermione; he was just invited because of his social standings. Harry would naturally bring Ginny since it was expected of him.

Both Draco and Harry were with Hermione in her room as she was getting ready. Harry was sitting on a chair, his leg jumping nervously while Draco was lying lazily on the bed, his head propped up on his elbow.

"So, remember to listen for any clues when he speaks with his business associates," Harry said for the third time. "And don't suggest going to the room if he doesn't!" Hermione was ignoring him as she was putting on her makeup. Harry looked at Draco for help, but Draco offered none. "We'll be close by if you need us," Harry continued and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter, you're acting like her father. You'd almost think that you were her jealous boyfriend," he added, after a second of thought. Hermione watched at Harry's expression through the mirror.

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"She can handle herself."

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione turned and looked at him.

"Draco?" Harry asked and made a face.

"That's my name, fool," Draco answered.

"Will someone help me with this necklace?" Hermione asked and both Harry and Draco took a step forward. They looked awkwardly at each other and then Harry took another step forward. He stood behind Hermione at the mirror and placed the necklace around her neck. He looked down at her naked shoulders and fought the urge to kiss them.

"You look very pretty," he whispered to her and she turned around and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry."

_You look very pretty?! What an stupid thing to say! _ he thought and scolded himself.

Hermione walked over to the dresser and took her glass of wine that was waiting for her.

"I feel prepared for tonight. Who are you bringing, Draco?" she asked and tasted her wine.

"Don't remember her name."

"Charming! This wine is delicious," she said and drank some more.

"Yeah, I brought it; I thought you would like it. It's similar to the one we had this weekend," Draco said and looked gleefully at Harry.

"This weekend?" Harry asked and tried to sound casual.

"Oh, Draco brought some wine over. We couldn't work since Connor was away, so we just had to hang out here."

"Where was I?"

"You were with Ginny," Hermione answered rather coldly. She swept her glass of wine and stood again.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Connor in the bar."

"Not even picking you up at the door – what a gentleman," Draco said.

"Coming from the one who couldn't remember his date's name," Hermione answered as she grabbed her bag and left. Harry turned and looked at Draco. What was going on? Since when did Malfoy and Hermione share witty banter?

"Why are you bringing wine to Hermione? What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry took a step forward.

"Shut it, Potter, stop acting like you're her boyfriend. You're not, you are getting _married_ – remember?" Harry clenched his fists as he held back the urge to beat the smirk off of Malfoy's face.

"I have to go home and get Ginny," he finally said.

"Yeah go home and get your _fiancé_!" Draco called after him.

--

Hermione was not impressed when she arrived at the ball with Connor. The people in the ballroom were all people she would usually never be around. She had been forced to attend a few formal galas after the war and a few fancy parties with Ron and his Quidditch team, but nothing could compare to this.

Everyone was dressed in elegant clothes and they were carrying drinks of different sorts. The women were sparkling with expensive jewelry and many of the men had what Hermione found to be very funny mustaches. Hermione looked around for a familiar face but saw none. She felt Connor caressing her lower back and she wanted to hit his hand away.

"You look very sexy in that dress," he leaned close to her ear and his hot breath made her skin feel wet. She playfully hit him on the arm. "Oh, there is your friend. Get him over here," Connor ordered and nodded towards the entrance.

Indeed Harry had just entered with Ginny on his arm. Hermione's heart jumped a beat; she had forgotten how incredible he looked in a suit. His well-toned Auror physique carried the suit so well and Hermione had to reach for a drink so she wouldn't start to dribble. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl…. She caught his attention and waved him and Ginny over. Ginny looked pretty, as always, in a light blue silk dress.

"Hermione," Ginny shrieked and hugged her. "You look hot!" Hermione smiled and turned to give Harry the polite and obligatory hug.

"Harry," she said politely as she put her arms around him. With her face turned away from the others she closed her eyes and took in the scent of him. "This is my date, Connor Cowell," she said as she pulled back and introduced Connor. Connor shook Harry's hand and kissed Ginny's hand.

"So nice to finally meet the famous Harry Potter, I've been trying to get you to attend one of my little parties for a very long, but you always decline." Harry looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, my Harry doesn't like parties that much," Ginny explained.

_My Harry? Since when did Ginny call him __**my**__ Harry?_ Hermione thought resentfully. _Well it__** is**__ her____Harry, so just drop it you twit!_

Connor started talking to Harry about the latest business idea, seeming to think that it might interest Harry. Hermione watched in amusement as Harry shifted from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable, and she had to turn away so she wouldn't start laughing. She looked around the crowd and spotted Draco at the far side of the hall. He had his arm around a beautiful blonde and he met her eyes, but quickly turned away. Hermione continued scanning the crowd but she didn't know a single person.

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny whispered to her.

"Oh, I don't know, just wanted to see if I know anyone here."

"Look at the tables, aren't they beautiful?" Ginny cooed. The long white linen cloths hung down to the floor and the tables were set with silver cutlery. Large bouquets of roses sat in the middle of the tables.

"These balls really are a great way for people to meet on private grounds and share business," Connor said and grinned at Hermione, adding, "And sometimes we share other things, too." Harry frowned, what the hell had Cowell meant by that? Did they share women at this party? That couldn't have been what he meant. Did he mean that they shared stories about their dirty deeds? Or maybe of their criminal activities….

"Hermione, my dear, I see someone with whom I must speak. Harry and his beautiful fiancé will keep you company." He kissed the side of her forehead. Just a few seconds after he had walked away, Ginny rounded on Hermione.

"I can't believe you are dating Connor Cowell, he is like a zillionaire or something! Did you know about this?" She turned to Harry.

"Yeah, Hermione mentioned it."

"And you didn't tell me?" she shrieked.

"Relax, Gin," Hermione said as she patted Ginny's arm to keep her calm.

"He is really charming, isn't he?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes, he sure is," Hermione smiled back.

"Not more charming than you, of course, Harry," Ginny hastily added and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Oh, shit!" Hermione suddenly said and Harry saw that something was wrong. She looked like she had shrunk five inches. He turned and saw what she had just seen. Entering the ball room was Ron Weasley. Ginny saw him and shrieked. She clapped her hands, ran across the room, and threw herself around her brother.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"How the hell do I know?" he looked confused at her.

"This could ruin everything!" she sounded panicked.

"Why?"

"Ronald usually doesn't take to well to me seeing other men."

"I thought you had broken up!" he hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"We did!"

"Right," he answered sarcastically and before Hermione got a chance to answer, Ron came walking towards them, beaming.

"Hermione, Harry!" he called out as he approached. He gave Harry a friendly hug and then turned to Hermione.

"Hi, beautiful," he said and kissed her on the lips. Harry suppressed a frown and looked for Cowell.

"Wh – What are you doing here Ron?" Hermione finally croaked out.

"I was invited by Connor Cowell. Where did my date go?" he asked more to himself than anyone else. He turned around and obviously found who he was looking for.

A black haired Asian girl, not unfamiliar to Cho Chang, walked up to them.

"This is Liza," he said and introduced her. He looked guiltily at Hermione, and there was an awkward moment for all of them. Hermione knew that look, it was a "I_s this okay? Please be jealous,_" look.

"Hermione, gorgeous," Connor's voice came booming from behind her and she felt his hand seize around her waist. It happened very fast, but she quickly looked at Ron who was now staring at the hand around Hermione's waist and he followed the arm to see it's owner. His face was growing redder by the second as Connor introduced him.

"You're a good man to come all the way from the States," Connor said and shook his hand. Ron nodded, and honestly he looked kind of like a fool. He glared at Connor, but Hermione could see that he tried to keep his jealousy down. Hermione looked at Harry for help, this wasn't good. Luckily it was Connor who saved the situation when he called for everyone to take their seats.

During dinner Connor hardly spoke to Hermione, but she didn't care. She wasn't there to be a part of his boring conversations. As they were eating dessert, she suddenly felt his hand on her inner-thigh and she drank some more champagne. As the music started he took her hand and without asking pulled her towards the dance floor.

She looked towards Ron's table and saw that he was following them intensely. She looked over at Harry and saw that he, too, had his eyes fixed on her. She couldn't handle it; the pressure was getting to her. Connor swiftly jerked her arm and she was spun around into his arms.

"Now my dear, we dance," he whispered in a husky voice. A tango started and he pulled her flush against him. He led her around the dance floor and Hermione felt very uncomfortable. Many eyes were on them, Connor being the host, and she wasn't mush of a dancer. Especially tango!

_Who knows the tango_? she thought

Connor let his hands roam down her back and he let it gently rest on her backside. Hermione closed her eyes in discomfort and she could just imagine Ron's fury. He was so bad at being a friend after all these years as being her boyfriend. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want him to make a scene and she didn't want to blow the cover. She felt her tears burning as Connor dipped her low and kissed her right above her plunging neckline. He grabbed her leg and pulled it up against his waist and Hermione saw Ron start to get up. She quickly looked over to Harry and he was now walking towards Ron.

_Yes, thank God, Harry is going over there to distract him!_ she thought

"Why did you invite my old boyfriend?" she asked Connor as he was twirling her around the dance floor.

"Well, why not?"

"I don't find it necessary to throw it in his face that I'm seeing someone else," she spat.

"But you are more than welcome to see him as well, we're not exclusive, my darling," he smiled wickedly at her.

"So is this some sort of test?" she asked.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered: "Maybe."

"And how am I doing?"

"Well, you chose to dance with me even though your old lover is watching."

Hermione turned and saw Harry and Ron together, they were both watching her.

_Yes he is_, she thought.

As the dance ended Connor pulled her in for a kiss, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and dipped her again. "I think I need to go and talk to him," she said as he pulled her back up.

"Yes my dear, I think you should. Now I've made sure he knows that you are with _me_ now." She forced a smile and walked away, but as she did Connor smacked her butt. Ron and Harry stood in silence watching her as she arrived.

"Hi," she said almost in a whisper.

"Hi?" Ron asked cynically.

"We should talk," Hermione continued and took his arm and led him out of the ballroom. She turned and looked at Harry, still standing at the spot. He looked even more upset than Ron. As soon as they had left the ballroom and were out in the long corridor, Ron yanked his arm free.

"What is going on, Hermione?" he said and tilted his head.

"Oh Ron, I didn't want you to find out like this."

"So you are seeing _that_ guy?" He obviously couldn't believe it.

"Yes, yes I am. But Ron, please try and be happy for me. You are here with someone right?"

"Someone Bill set me up with. I was hoping you and I could maybe…well, I missed you, you know." Hermione ran a hand through her hair.

"Please don't do this Ron. You always do this when I meet someone new, you don't really mean it."

"But I do," he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Hermione looked into the familiar eyes and shook her head.

"We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" He knew that look, she meant it.

"Yeah, alright," he kissed her cheek and let her go. "I hate seeing you with that guy," he added as he turned and walked away.

He returned to the ballroom and Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. What was she doing? Risking her friendship with Ron for some mission? She didn't want to hurt him; she had done enough to him already. Her mind briefly touched on old mistakes, but she pushed them out of her mind. She started breathing faster until she was hyperventilating. She couldn't catch her breath; she felt her tears welling up.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the closets.

"Get your self together," Draco hissed at her. He was holding her arm very hard and it hurt her.

"I-I just can't…. I mean…Ron."

"Yeah you are having some sort of panic attack. Just breathe!" Hermione started to get dizzy.

"I'm going to pass out." Draco grabbed her by her upper arms and held her up. She leaned her head against his chest. He felt odd. Standing in a closet with Hermione Granger, holding her very, very close. He was suddenly aware that his heart was beating faster.

"Why do you care about Weasley? You broke up, right?" he said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, but I still care about him."

"I'm sure he would be happy to hear about how you yearn for his best friend," Draco continued.

"What?"

"Please, it's nasty how you drool over Potter. Learn some dignity, Granger!" Draco pushed her back against the wall.

"I-I don't…"

"I-I don't..." Draco mimicked her. "You're an Auror now, start acting like it for fuck's sake!" She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Thanks," she whispered and Draco could hardly believe it. He had just been rude, slightly violent and had insulted her and she was thanking him. He let go of her arms and looked into her eyes.

"You _can _do this, I really think you can. You just have to remember to be an actor around Connor; your real feelings don't exist."

"Is it that easy to be an actor?" she asked.

"I'm not the one under cover," he answered. She took a deep breath.

"So how should I act out there? Just ignore Ron?"

"Yeah, why not? If you were on a real date, would you let Weasley get in the way?"

"I can hardly remember," Hermione joked and Draco rolled his eyes. "Sorry," she added.

"Just go out there and concentrate on Cowell." She nodded and walked out of the closet.

--

After Connor had dropped Hermione at the hotel with his limo, Hermione headed to the gym. Connor and his friends were going to a private nightclub, but Hermione had decided not to join them. He was so drunk that she was sure he would stay there all night. She felt really frustrated with herself, she had been far more unprofessional than she should have been. She was also mad at Ron for showing up like that. They were over and he needed to get that through his head.

Living in the States with Ron, sharing a flat, had many times left her with this feeling of frustration, and she had learned that going to the gym and beating the crap out of a sandbag really helped her. It was also one of the reasons she had gotten such good grades on her physical training. She punched the bag again, images from the evening flashing before her eyes. Strongest of all the pictures were Ginny on Harry's arm.

"_My Harry…"_ she heard Ginny's voice over and over. Sometimes it felt like Hermione was living in her own world, nothing that actually happened around her was as she would like it to be. She thought about Connor's disgusting tongue down her throat and kicked the bag. She thought about Ron again, how could he think it was okay for him to have a date, but not her? She punched the bag so hard that her hand started to hurt. She walked over to the treadmill and started running. Harry's eyes on her when no one was watching had not been missed by her. Why did he do that? Why did he taunt her? It was like he was dangling himself in front of her and saying: _this is what you can't have_. And that irritating Draco Malfoy had noticed it. He had told Hermione that she was yearning for Harry, and she hated to admit it, but the little ferret was right.

Hermione suddenly felt slightly bad about calling Draco a ferret in her mind, he had actually been decent to her tonight. And they had had a few decent nights in the hotel room. She ran so hard that her lungs were hurting her. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. The hotel had a large gym, but it was completely empty, being that it was late on a Saturday evening. She took the lift back to her room.

As she entered she was slightly startled to see Harry sitting on her bed. He was still in his suit, but his necktie was now hanging lousily around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she sounded more cross than she wanted.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Harry looked at her sweaty clothes. "Did you go running?"

"I went to the gym," she grabbed a bottle of water from the mini bar and downed it.

"One of those nights, huh?" he knew exactly how burning energy with physical training could help with stress, or thoughts one had to get rid of – a cold shower sometimes helped as well… depending on the thoughts.

"Did you know Ron was coming?" she turned to him.

"Of course I didn't. Are you all right? You looked a bit panicked there for a while." She grabbed a towel and patted her wet forehead.

"Yeah, Draco talked some sense to me, so it's all right."

"Draco?" She nodded. Harry looked at her toned arms. "You are really fit," he said and felt ashamed about being so blunt about it.

"Well, thank you, Harry," she winked at him.

"No seriously, it looks like those arms could beat someone like a bludger." She flexed her arms and joked around making poses. Harry got up, walked over to her and he squeezed her arm. "Not bad Granger," he said. He kept his hand on her arm and she looked into his eyes. He still had his hand on her sweaty arm, but it slowly moved down slightly, towards her elbow.

"I'm taking a shower," Hermione broke the silence.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, embarrassed.

"No!" she had answered faster than she would have liked to. "No, please stay. I'll be out in a few minutes." Harry made himself a drink from the mini bar as she showered. The door to the bathroom was slightly open, but he couldn't see her. He was tempted to push it further open with his foot, but didn't. Harry handed Hermione a glass of wine as she exited the bathroom.

"What a night, huh?" he said and took a sip.

"Insane," she agreed. Harry was half lying on her bed and she sat down on the sofa.

"So what's going on with Ron? I mean you said it was over…"

Hermione sighed. "This is the way it usually goes… We break up, I go on a date with some random guy and he gets jealous. Sometimes we end up giving it another try, but we won't this time. We decided that together. I think he just got a bit cross today because I had promised him to tell him when I met someone."

"Do you always tell him?" Harry looked fixedly on her.

"Not always," she answered him without breaking eye contact. Harry quickly looked away. Hermione sighed.

"So is Ginny at your flat?" she asked.

"Nope, back at her place tonight." There was an awkward silence again.

"Look Harry, I better get some sleep. Today really took it out of me, and this red wine isn't making me anymore energetic.

"Gottcha," he said and jumped off the bed. In a few moments he had jumped into the fireplace and was gone. Hermione threw herself on the bed. _What a mess_, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter Five

-

-

-

Early Monday morning, Hermione was awakened by an owl pecking at her hand, wanting her to relieve it of it's burden and give it a snack. **"Meeting, now!" **was all the note said.

She got dressed and headed to the Ministry as fast as she could, which wasn't easy considering how many fireplaces she had to floo herself to in order to avoid anyone who may have been tracking her. She rushed into the room where they had their meetings and sat down between Harry and Draco. She looked at Harry curiously, but all she got in return was a shrug – apparently no one else knew what the emergency meeting was for, either. This meeting was particularly unusual, despite the fact that no one knew what it was for – everyone was there. Usually Gawain held meetings with each individual mission-group.

Gawain entered and everyone immediately went quiet, it was obvious that something bad had happened.

"We have a real issue here," he said and sighed. Hermione looked at Harry, but he was so focused on Gawain that he didn't even notice her anymore. She turned and looked at the second man following Gawain. She had never seen him before, but she noticed that Harry tensed when he saw him. He was a robust man with a very serious and angry aura hanging around him. Hermione guessed that he looked unhappy most of the time.

"Burton will join us for today's meeting," Gawain said simply. He sat down in his seat and gathered himself before speaking again. "On Saturday someone opened the graves of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks," Gawain continued.

"What?" Harry bellowed. Hermione immediately took Harry's hand in hers and squeezed it hard under the table.

"Yes, they were opened and…." he stopped and bowed his head in reverence, clearly saddened, but unable to bring himself to continue.

"What?" Harry demanded.

Gawain took a moment before clearing his throat and explaining, "It seems like someone, took their hands."

"Hands?" Hermione asked, her voice almost breaking. A loud murmur was heard around the table, everyone seemed to be talking at the same time. Burton glared at them, obviously not happy with the uncontrolled situation.

"Yes, both of them are missing their right hand." There was silence again. Harry yanked his hand from Hermione and put his elbows on the table. He leaned forward and it looked like he was thinking hard…or crying.

"Who could have done this? And why?" Hermione asked, desperate for answers.

"We really have no clue."

"I want in on this case," Harry said.

"Me to!" Hermione added.

"Granger needs to stay on the Cowell case," Draco spoke up for the first time.

"I am very well aware of what members of my team needs to be doing," Gawain said quickly, obviously annoyed with Draco and disturbed by his own report.

Hermione realized that Gawain had worked with Tonks for years; she had been his friend as well and understood why he seemed to take a personal offence to the desecration of her body.

"Malfoy, I want you to go to the crime scene. Potter, as Teddy Lupin's godfather, I need you to tell him what has happened and help him move somewhere safe."

"And what about me?" Hermione asked obviously annoyed at not being allowed to help.

"You go back to the hotel and hope Cowell finally lets you near some information." After that, the meeting ended and everyone got up to go back to their offices. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Hermione listen, if Connor really has something to do with this, you need to act like you haven't heard about this. If you are upset he'll know that you have contacts in the ministry."

"Who is that Burton guy?" she whispered.

"He is higher up within the ministry, he has a lot of power but he is not a very nice man." She nodded and looked into Harry's eyes. They were dark with worry, something she hadn't seen within them for years.

"Harry," her voice was weak and she took both his hands in hers. He nodded as though he knew exactly what she was thinking and brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. As Hermione turned to walk away she saw Draco watching her from the other side of the corridor. He quickly turned as their eyes met.

--

Draco walked around the gravesite of Remus and Tonks and saw just what Gawain had told him he would: someone had dug the graves open, bent open the caskets and chopped off the right hands of the two deceased. He looked down at their skeletons and wondered what the point would be to steal someone's hand. He thought it really was for the best that Potter wasn't there; staring at the rotten skeleton of someone you once loved – or in his case, knew – was sickening.

Draco and his fellow investigators quickly covered the scene. They would only have a few hours before the Daily Prophet found out about this and the graveyard would become packed. He couldn't help but wonder, though, whether or not Bellatrix had anything to do with this. Or perhaps Cowell did. But Draco knew that if that was the case, Hermione could be in danger.

After hours of reburying the bodies, Draco returned to his home. He knew the second he stepped inside that something was wrong. He could feel the presence of someone there. "I know you are here, you may as well just show yourself!" A man in a hood stepped forward. Draco could see his face but it was no one he recognized.

"You have been called," he grunted. Draco hung his head and sighed, wishing there was an easier way to do all of this. He allowed the man to put a hood over his head and again as he transported him to Bellatrix.

"Draco my dear nephew," he heard that familiar, shrill voice say. Someone yanked off the hood and he saw Bellatrix standing in front of him. Draco immediately looked around for his mother, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Now tell me, what is being said about the werewolf and my niece?" she inquired. Draco sighed – he had a feeling Bellatrix had been behind all of this.

.

"Their hands were stolen. It happened on Saturday. We didn't find any leads." She smiled wickedly. Her eyes kept going in and out of focus and she looked more mental than Draco remembered.

"And the Aurors, do they believe it has something to do with Death Eaters?"

"Yes," Draco admitted.

"And do they have any names?"

"No, not yet."

"The mudblood, has she been informed about it?" she tilted her head and opened her eyes wider.

"No," Draco lied. He didn't know why he was lying to protect Hermione, but he had a feeling that Bellatrix was just looking for an excuse to kill Hermione.

"Believe me, if you lie to me – Sissy is dead!" Bellatrix hissed him.

"I know."

Bellatrix threw something at him. It landed on the ground in front of him and he stared at it, not daring to touch it. "Take it, keep it close."

"Why?"

She glared and yelled, "You don't ask questions!" Draco looked back down at the chain, wondering what his mental aunt could possibly be thinking. He sighed and stuck it in his pocket.

--

Hermione was pacing in her room, waiting for someone to get word back to her on the Lupin case. She had sent an owl to Draco, telling him that she wanted to see him as soon as possible, not knowing that he wouldn't be able to come because of his surprise date with Bellatrix. However, she had sent the same owl to Harry. She finally heard a swoosh in the fireplace and ran over.

"Harry." She threw her arms around his neck. She took his arm and pulled him to the bed; she pushed him down and sat down next to him. "Please, please tell me what is happening."

"Well, so far the Ministry is calling it just a grave plundering. I've moved Teddy, he and his grandmother are staying somewhere safe."

"Good. But grave plundering? They took their _hands_!"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I know. There is something really off with it. But Malfoy and his investigators found nothing at the crime scene." Hermione nervously reached for some chocolate and stuffed it into her mouth.

"God, Harry, it can't be starting again can it?"

"Well, we always knew that it might. But I think we should keep calm. This can so easily have been done by some Voldemort-groupie or something." Hermione nodded. They'd had a feeling that even after Voldemort had been defeated, someone from his ranks would try to finish the job. But they also figured that they had killed most of the Death Eaters who would have been crazy enough to try – the rest had all been sent to Azkaban.

"I'm scared," she bent her head and Harry put his arm around her shoulders. "Did you tell the Weasley's?" she whispered.

"No, only Arthur knows about it. And he won't tell them. There is no reason to scare everyone just yet."

"We're supposed to go to the Burrow tomorrow, for dinner with Ron. How can we pretend that this didn't happen?" Harry was a bit surprised at how hard Hermione was taking it. They had seen far worse during the war, but maybe all these years had made Hermione forget it a bit. She seemed really shaken up.

It was as if Hermione had been reading his thoughts, because she suddenly sighed and looked down at her hands, saying, "I'll be okay, don't worry. It's just that it's Tonks and Lupin…. We cared about them so much and now someone has attacked them in their graves. It's just so morbid." They were quiet for a while, Hermione still with her head on his shoulder, and Harry with his arm still around her.

"What a day," Harry sighed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she turned her head and looked into his green eyes. Their faces were so close that she felt his breath on her lips.

"We-we said…"

"I just mean, stay here," she added. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

She got up and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't tell Harry why she was so scared. Hearing about the opening of the graves had lead her mind to one place: What if someone wanted to hurt Harry? She had thought all of that was behind them. Sure dark arts still existed, but no one would be foolish enough to try to hurt Harry after what happened with Voldemort. But this, opening someone's grave and stealing their limbs. She shuddered just thinking about it.

"_You have to be saf,e Harry, for my sake. I love you too much to lose you,_" she thought.

As she left the bathroom she saw that Harry was getting undressed and her heart started beating faster. She hadn't seen Harry that naked since the wars, when she had shared a tent with him, Ron, and Ginny. She watched as he climbed under the covers and she joined him. He immediately rolled over and held her from behind.

"It'll be okay, right?" she whispered.

"Yes." He didn't sound convincing at all.

"I'll get in to Connor's office. I have to," Hermione continued and Harry squeezed her harder as she said it. Hermione swallowed hard as he did so. He was painfully close to her and it was giving her painful memories. It was all too familiar.

--

When she woke up, Harry had already left. She wasn't surprised; she guessed Harry would spend most of the hours of the day at the office during the next couple days. She was left alone with the surveillance of Cowell for the moment. It was dull work. She spent hours in front of the window, recording with her magic binoculars what he was doing. He mostly sat at his desk working. Sometimes he'd have young girls in for a visit, and Hermione was forced to watch how he was as sleazy to them as he was to her. She was at least relieved that Connor had eyes for more women than her. It gave her a break from fending him off.

She got ready for her dinner at the Burrow and was relieved at not having to dress in the tight dresses she had to wear with Connor. She chose a flowery summer dress that swung from side to side when she walked. With a loud pop she apparated to the Burrow.

She was worried that it would be awkward with Ron there, but she was usually comfortable with his family. What she was most worried about was watching Ginny and Harry all over each other. When she arrived at the Burrow, she smiled as everyone greeted her and her eyes quickly found Harry sitting in the living room with Ron, his eyes met hers so briefly that no one but the two of them noticed before he quickly looked away again.

--

"Pass the potatoes," Ron said with his mouth full and George passed it over. George was very quiet these days, and no one could blame him. After all, he had lost half of himself. Percy was a regular around the kitchen table in recent times, though, and it brought back some of the cheer that had been lost. Bill and Fleur were there a lot, mostly because Molly loved spoiling their children. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, as she always did. She threw casual glances at Harry, who was sitting opposite of her. He had held her all night; she wondered if he had told Ginny that he had slept in Hermione's bed… she had a strong feeling that Ginny had no idea. Ron filled Hermione's glass with wine and she smiled at him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he told her.

"All ready?" she was honestly surprised. When Ron made his way to the UK he usually stayed at least a week. He still had his old flat, and he enjoyed spending time in London.

"Yeah, we have an important game coming up, and I need to practice. You know how it is." She nodded and drank some more wine.

"Maybe you'll go and visit Ron soon," Molly said, trying to look innocent.

"Maybe," Hermione answered.

"But I'm sure I'll come back soon, that Cowell guy invited me to another one of his balls." Hermione almost choked on her wine.

"Cowell guy?" Molly asked and Hermione looked angrily at Ron. Why would he do that? _How _could he do that? Ginny changed the subject quickly.

"So I'm really busy with the wedding plans, I'm hoping for a Christmas wedding. Do you think that could be arranged, mum?" she asked. Hermione felt even worse. She did _not_ want to think about Harry and Ginny's wedding; she'd even rather talk about Cowell….

"Yeah, Christmas is brilliant," Ron added, "I have two weeks off then!" Hermione looked at Harry. He seemed very interested in his dinner.

"Harry, darling," Ginny said and caressed his hand.

"Yeah, sure. Christmas sounds good," he said and stuffed a sausage in his mouth. He glanced up at Hermione and then back at his dinner.

--

Soon they were all sitting in the living room drinking hot cider while Percy was telling stories from work. Harry was very quiet and Hermione knew he was thinking about work. She knew exactly how he felt; it was hard to sit here smiling as if nothing had happened when people so dear to their hearts had been violated in the worst way. But it was part of their job. She thought about Dumbledore, he always said that life had to be enjoyed whenever it could be. She looked at Arthur and he winked at her, at least he knew what she was feeling. She looked at Harry again, noting how sad he was. It would probably take years of dealing with this sort of thing for the two of them to become as use to it as Arthur probably was by now, not that it didn't upset him anyway.

Ginny was sitting next to Harry on the sofa with her hand on his thigh. Ron was sitting in one of the armchairs and Hermione was on the floor playing with Bill and Fleur's baby. She was lying in Hermione's lap and Hermione was hiding behind her hands.

"So Ronald, I saw a picture in a magazine of you and a model," Fleur said and everyone turned to Ron. He flushed slightly and started stammering. Hermione felt sorry for him.

"Yes, she was very pretty," Hermione said. Everyone looked at her. "Don't worry so much guys," she smiled. "It's fine. I live over here now." Molly frowned; she didn't like the arrangement her son had with Hermione. She wanted them to get married, but she wasn't sure it would ever happen at the rate they were going.

"Ginny, tell us more about your wedding plans," the matriarch said and leaned back in her chair. She could hear her daughter talk about her wedding for hours. Molly had waited for her only daughter's wedding for years. She had been worried that Harry would never ask her. Hermione rolled her eyes; she guessed it would be impolite if she threw up involuntarily on the baby. She bent down and started making noises with her mouth against the baby's stomach.

"Oh, yes, thanks for reminding me mum," Ginny bubbled, "Hermione!" Hermione looked up from the baby, Harry seemed to be paying attention now as well.

"I wanted to ask you to be the maid of honor." Hermione swallowed, her mouth felt unnaturally dry.

"Oh merci, Ginny," Fleur joked.

"No I'm sorry Fleur, you are like my sister. But Hermione has been one of my best friend's since Hogwarts, and she is like a sister to Harry." Hermione and Harry's eyes met again. "It would be weird standing in the church without you next to us," Ginny continued.

"H-Harry?" Hermione stammered, inwardly wishing for him to save her.

"Um... yeah, I don't…"

"Oh, I hadn't told him about it," Ginny explained. Everyone beamed; obviously this was supposed to be some kind of good news. Hermione felt sweaty and her heart beat hard in her chest. Her hands felt cold and she felt like she was about to pass out. How could she stand in the church and watch Harry marry someone else?

"Of course, if you two want me there I'd be honored." Her eyes burned and she looked down at the baby. Everyone cheered and the discussion continued. Hermione handed the baby to Ron and left the room. She went out in the summer night and took a deep breath of air. Returning to England might have been her biggest mistake. Being around Harry was a constant reminder of how she felt and what had happened.

Two hands gently caressed her shoulders from behind.

"Are you alright?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she turned and looked at him. "Oh, Ron," she said and threw her arms around him. "I miss you so much, I feel really lost." He caressed her back gently.

"I'm always here for you Hermione, you know I am." She buried her head against his shoulder.

"Do you want to stay with me in my flat tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm going back inside, are you coming?"

"In a minute." She continued to look out over the fields. She kicked a nail in one of the floorboards.

"Hey," Harry said and Hermione spun around.

"Hi."

"I didn't know about the maid of honor thing," he said and took a step towards her. As he did she took a step back.

"No, it's fine. I'm really happy for you two." Harry looked down at his feet.

"Do you want to talk?"

"About?" she asked, her voice very high.

"About that…you know."

"No!" she looked affronted.

"How about I come back to the hotel with you, and we can just hang out for a while?" he suggested. He could see that Hermione had become upset by Ginny's suggestion. He wanted to be there for her. And more than anything he wanted to know _why_ she had been upset. Were there feelings there for him? He had to know, he would die if he married Ginny without asking Hermione how she felt.

"Ready?" Harry heard Ron ask and turned to see Ron carrying Hermione's jacket.

"You - you're leaving?" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah, we are heading back to my place," Ron answered and handed Hermione her jacket. He headed towards the sports car he had rented. Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Hermione?"

"I think you're fiancé is waiting for you," she said coldly. She followed Ron to his car and sat down on the passenger side; Ron was holding the door for her, but looked up at Harry and winked. Harry saw them driving away, just like last time.

Bloody Hermione, making him feel like such a fool again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**I feel I need to clear something up****; just because Hermione left with Ron doesn't mean they "did" anything. I just feel that when you might feel lonely and sad, you go to someone you know well and trust for support, in her case that would be Ron (since Harry is with Ginny). You just have a dirty imagination ;-)**

**However, one reviewer (****pinkbutterflies****) really seemed to understand what I meant, so cheers to that : - )**

**But I love you all for leaving reviews, so keep at it! And thanks again to my Beta Chelsey!**

-

-

Chapter Six

-

-

-

At the next morning's Auror meeting, Harry walked in, very obviously in a very bad mood. Something about the dinner the previous night had really put him off. The fact that Hermione was not at the meeting, though, only served to worsen his mood.

"Where is she? Have you seen her?" he barked at Draco, who shrugged.

And then the information that Gawain gave made matters worse. It seemed as though the universe was conspiring against Harry. He announced that the investigation about Lupin and Tonks graves had been declared as accidental.

"We think that someone just happened to choose their graves, might as well have been someone else's," he said.

"That's bull!" Harry burst out.

"There might be more to it, but that's how we are labeling it for now. And we have been able to keep it secret from the media – so that gives us an advantage." Gawain paused and looked around. "Where is Granger?"

"We sent her an owl," his assistant said. Gawain placed a large box of chocolates on the table.

"Oh really, you shouldn't have," Draco said and reached for one.

"Malfoy!" Gawain scolded. Harry immediately felt a bit better. Hearing someone yell at Draco always brought an ounce of joy to his soul.

"This is something new for us to keep an eye out for. These have been released by George Weasley and Lee Jordan." Harry was confused, since when did their inventions end up in an Auror office?

"Look, am I supposed to care about some chocolates when we still don't know who did this to Lupin and Tonks?" Harry was about to lose his temper.

"Potter, I know we are all frustrated with the grave situation, but we need to focus on more than one thing. And these are causing trouble," he waved at the chocolates.

"They were made for good reasons I suppose, "Gawain continued," it was supposed to be between lovers… but then others started eating them by mistake." Harry was relieved to see that everyone had the same confused look on their faces as he did. "They are filled with Amortentia and a lust increasing potion. It sounds innocent enough, but it makes the eater slightly… nutty. The first day it was sold we had one very jealous husband trying to hex his own brother, after his wife ate it and kissed the brother. There has been similar cases all over London so they are now illegal, but there are plenty chocolates left out there. Keep an eye out for them!"

--

Harry sat at his desk drinking his coffee. His mind just wouldn't let go of Tonks and Lupin. He thought that maybe if he could look at the Cowell's case file just once more, he'd find something new. He realized that he had forgotten his case file in the meeting room and walked back. As he entered the room he found Hermione standing at the table looking through it.

"You're late!" he said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. It took that bird forever to find me at Ron's." Harry felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. So she had spent the night there. "Gawain just told me that Draco should brief me on what I missed, I'm off to see him now. Bye."

Harry watched intently as she licked her lips and walked by him, he couldn't stop himself from turning and looking after her. He got the scent of something sweet as she walked by, but he couldn't quite place it.

--

Hermione felt strange as she walked towards Draco's office. What she felt like more than anything was to walk back to the meeting room and having more of those wonderful chocolates that were sitting on the table. She felt hot, and her mouth felt wetter than usual. She knocked on Draco's door and he let her in.

"Granger, you missed the meeting!" he said and sat down on the leather sofa in his office. Hermione looked at him, he was looking especially beautiful. She watched him run a hand through his hair and Hermione's cheeks flushed. Draco was eyeing a file and didn't pay her any attention and it was driving her insane. She walked over to him and stood right in front of him.

"What?" he drawled. She grabbed the folder from him and threw it away. Draco just raised one eyebrow.

"You look hot today," she whispered.

"I always look hot," Draco said and thought it was some kind of joke. Not until Hermione straddled him on the sofa did he realize what was actually happening. "What are you doing?" he said, the words caught in his throat. He wanted to throw her off and tell her that she was nasty, but he couldn't.

"Kiss me, Draco," she purred and lowered her lips onto his. The kiss stirred many things within Draco, and he still had his eyes open to see that it was real. As her tongue entered his mouth, he felt the taste of chocolate and realization hit him.

He grabbed both her upper arms hard and yanked her back.

"Oh, do you like it rough?" Hermione smiled at him. "Come on give it to me rough, Draco."

The way she said his name made him want to throw her down on the floor and show her exactly how he liked it. He yanked her hard back to his lips and shoved his tongue back into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and it nearly drove him insane. He felt her hands roaming his chest and she had started to unbutton his shirt. He put his hand on her lower back and pressed her against him. The door suddenly swung open and Draco's excitement was immediately put on hold.

Harry Potter looked as though he was ready to murder him. Hermione didn't even notice and she started kissing Draco's neck.

"Hermione, let's go!" Harry said grabbed her arm. He pulled her with force off Draco.

"I don't want to," she pouted like a child and tried to get loose.

"Yeah, you heard her Potter, she doesn't want to." Hermione struggled harder against Harry.

"Let me go, I want to be with Draco. I love him!" she shrieked. Draco laughed as he rearranged his robes, he didn't want to Harry to see how big of an affect Hermione had had on him.

"You're dead!" Harry said and pointed at Draco.

"What did I do? She wants me!"

Harry was dragging Hermione down the hall. He pushed her inside his office. "Hermione, I know you're not yourself, just listen – you ate some…" He couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione had thrown her arms around him.

"Make love to me, Harry," she moaned into his mouth.

"I can't," he tried to pull her arms away from around her neck. "Come on, we need to get you in the shower."

"Oh yeah, let's have sex in the shower," she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hermione," he said warningly and then realized how much he wanted her, too.

"Oh, Harry, I'll make you forget all about Ginny, I promise." She walked seductively up to him and licked her lips.

"Tempting," he tried to joke and took a step forwards. She yanked her shirt off, and Harry saw that she was wearing a white cotton bra underneath.

"Don't you remember, Harry, how good it was? It can be like that again. Ron was nothing compared to you." Harry didn't hear another word. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He marched into the adjoined bathroom to his office and threw her inside. He reached for the knob and turned the cold water on at full stream. Hermione screamed as the water hit her. Harry could see her eyes clearing up, but his eyes kept darting down south. Her bra had become quite transparent.

"Harry!" she shrieked. "Oh my God!" Harry knew she had come to, and he knew she would be mad.

"So you are back to yourself now?" he asked and couldn't help himself. She looked down and saw her nipples pointing right at him.

"I want to die!" she cried.

"Don't worry, you ate some magic chocolates, everyone gets like that." He handed her a towel.

"I kissed bloody Draco!" she hissed.

"Yeah, suicide might actually be an option," Harry tried to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny. I just tried to seduce my engaged friend, I almost slept with Malfoy, who knows what I might have done if I had met Gawain."

"Yeah, busy twenty-four hours for you," Harry said. Hermione glared at him, she knew that he was referring to her sleeping at Ron's flat.

"I am a single woman, I can do what the hell I want, Harry Potter. And it's none of your business." She pushed him hard in the chest and walked out of his office. As she came out into the hall she saw Draco leaning in his doorpost with a sneer on his face. "You are dead, Draco!" she pointed her finger at him and he laughed. She slammed the door to her office shut and immediately used the floo network to go back to her hotel room where she laid down and cried into her pillow. The things she had said to Harry, about Ginny, about Ron. She was absolutely mortified!

_-_

_-_

_Flashback_

_-_

_-_

_Hermione was running late, she was supposed to meet Harry at a muggle bar downtown. Both of them were in desperate need of company. As she entered she found Harry hunched over a table, looking depressed. She hurried over and sat down. It was raining outside and her hair was glistening with small raindrops._

"_Hi, sorry I'm late!" she said and smiled apologetically._

"_No worries," he sighed and drank more of his ale. Hermione waved to the waiter and he was soon there with a pint for her as well._

"_So come on, tell me what happened," Hermione urged him on._

"_No, I mean – it was your night to talk. You needed an ear."_

"_Oh, it's always same old same old with me and Ron, tell me what has happened."_

_Harry nodded and answered: "We broke up." Hermione couldn't stop the gasp._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, Ginny wants us to get a flat together. And she said that if we didn't, she'd know I wasn't committed and that it was leading nowhere. And I said I just wasn't ready for that, so she broke up with me."_

"_Oh no." Hermione put her hand on Harry's._

"_Yeah I know. But it's like… I mean – how can I move in with someone just because they want me to, you know."_

"_Harry, I know exactly what you mean. Ron is pressuring me to move to him in the States and I feel in my heart that it isn't right." Harry nodded._

"_So we are two dumped losers, huh?" he joked._

"_Cheers to that!" Hermione said and they toasted._

_Two drinks later__:_

"_The strange thing is that, it doesn't even feel that bad you know?" Hermione admitted._

"_I know, I mean everyone has always been like: you and Ginny – you are meant to be. When you two stand next to each other it's almost like looking at your mother and father. So what does that mean? That I should marry her because it fits?"_

_Hermione nodded sympathetically. "It's the same with Ron and me. If the famous Harry Potter married his best friend's sister, well than naturally the other two friends should hook up. I won't deny that I have feelings for Ron cause I do, but to move to another country for him…"_

"_The truth is that I really don't want to move in with Ginny, and I won't."_

"_And I don't want to move to the States." They smiled at each other and started laughing._

"_Waiter, another round," Harry called out to the waiter._

_Two more drinks later:_

"_Yeah, well it was your fault. You locked me in with that troll!" Hermione laughed and pushed Harry's shoulder._

"_Who knew you were hiding in there?" Harry said and took a large sip of his drink._

_  
"Well, it was your fault."_

"_Technically it was Ron's fault," Harry corrected her._

"_Honestly Harry, what did you think of me the first day, you must have found me unbearable!" Hermione laughed._

"_I did!" Hermione faked a look of embarrassment. "Come on Hermione, you were a pain. You do have a habit of sticking your nose in… well, everything. But most of the time you are right," he admitted._

_Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "I'm so glad we became friends Harry."_

_  
"I could never have gone through the war without you, Hermione," Harry had started to slur slightly._

"_I hope that's not all I am to you." Harry's face grew serious._

"_You are so much more. You are so much…" Their faces grew serious. Harry put his hand on Hermione's and left it there. _

"_I miss you," he whispered._

"_I miss you, too."_

"_Don't move to the States," he said and looked into her brown eyes._

"_I don't want to."_

_Harry let his finger intertwine with Hermione's, he was slightly scared of what he was doing. But she didn't pull back._

"_I'm drunk," Hermione admitted._

"_Who cares?" Harry laughed. He had moved his chair much closer to hers and their legs were touching. Every time they talked it seemed their faces were getting closer and closer. Harry felt a need to touch her._

"_So you and Ron," he started._

"_Oh no, are we back to that?" she sighed._

"_You are broken up?" She nodded as if knowing what he was thinking._

"_I don't think I should drink anymore," Hermione said._

"_Are you tired?" Harry asked, a bit afraid that he was boring her and she wanted to go home. He hurriedly reached for his own drink._

"_No, finish your drink!" she assured him and gently put her hand on his knee._

_Their eyes met and Harry could swear sparks were flying trough the air. He had butterflies in his stomach, in a way he had never in his life felt before. This was Hermione Granger, his best friend, the girlfriend, well… ex-girlfriend of Ron's. And he was so unbelievingly drawn to her. It was like pieces of a puzzle he had never known existed were falling to place. He wanted to reach out and touch her face, he looked at her lips. What did they feel like? They were slightly red and she was chewing her bottom lip – this, he knew, meant that she was nervous._

"_I don't want to finish my drink," he said._

"_Let's apparate!" she whispered. They hurried out into the street and a loud pop was heard. _

_They were standing just outside Harry's front door. Harry immediately started fumbling with the key._

"_Here let me do that!" Hermione laughed at him. She got it open immediately. As soon as the door had opened Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around and pushed her against the wall. The door was still open and he kicked it closed with his foot. He leaned his elbow against the wall next to her head._

"_Hi," she whispered. He didn't answer, instead his lips crashed against hers. He pulled back. She gave him a look – he couldn't place it because it was a look he had never gotten from her before. She reached behind his neck and pulled him close to her again. The taste of her was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, even with the ale. He shoved his hand in her hair and tugged it rather violently. He grabbed both her hands and heaved them over her head. He thrust against her and she moaned._

_She was driving him insane. Lust was filling his mind to such an extent that he could hardly breath. He pulled away from her mouth and attacked her neck. He wanted to taste her skin. He wanted to taste every single piece of skin on her body. Hermione leaned her head back and moaned._

"_Harry…" she whispered and as she said his name Harry just wanted to rip her clothes off. He didn't have to. Hermione pulled away from him and, for a moment, he felt scared that he had done something bad. She started backing away from him._

"_Don't leave!" Harry thought. He realized she was backing towards the bedroom. Without breaking eye contact she pulled one of the shoulder straps of her dress down._

_Harry swallowed hard. The other strap fell and with it came the whole dress. It fell around her ankles and she stepped out of it. Harry realized that he was looking at Hermione Granger half-naked. But neither Ginny nor Ron existed in his mind. It was as they never had. All he could think about was Hermione. He wanted to kiss her, touch her and God how he wanted to make love to her. She turned around and walked in her black lace underwear towards the bedroom. Harry snapped out of it and hurried inside after her. She was standing by the bed._

"_You are so fucking beautiful," he said in a hoarse voice. She smiled at him and he started walking towards her. She kissed him again and her warm tongue entered Harry's mouth. He felt dizzy and he knew that the beer was just a very small part of it. He turned her around and started kissing her shoulders. He reached for the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. She turned around again and he looked down at her breasts. The pink nipples were calling for him, he needed to touch them and he bent down and took one in his mouth._

"_God," she moaned and he reached for the other one._

_She started unbuttoning his shirt, and she reached for his zipper and soon his pants were on the floor next to him. Hermione ripped of his shirt and started kissing his naked chest. Harry looked at the ceiling, how was he supposed to last through this?_

_She sat down on the bed and slowly kissed further and further down his stomach._

_Oh God._

_She reached his boxers and, with a tug, they were off him. She lay back in her black hipsters and looked up at him. Harry bit his tongue and climbed on top of her._

"_Hermione…" he started. But no words came out, he had no thoughts. All he had was lust, want, and desire. He reached for her hipsters and pulled them down her legs. He started kissing her hips, but he didn't last long. He needed her mouth; he needed to make love to her. To his relief no foreplay seemed to exist in Hermione's mind, she wanted him as much as he wanted her and with a thrust he was inside her. She bit his lower lip, feeling him flinch and then reciprocate with a bite of his own._

_No words were spoken, only a joined motion of thrusting and pushing. Hermione moaned in his ear and Harry thrust harder. He was so close. Hermione's breath was hot on his neck, and when she bit down hard and moaned in his ear he felt her clenching around him. That was all it took, he came with her. It was strong, powerful and absolutely energy drenching. He stayed on top of her for a few moments, just getting his bearings. Then he slid off her, next to her. He pulled her into his arms, and they fell asleep._

_--_

_Harry was waking up, and he felt surprisingly well, despite all the drinks he had had the previous night. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She was still in his arms, and he was holding her from behind. He scooted back slightly and she fell back on her back. He looked at her. She was so astonishingly beautiful. He looked at her lips; they were red and bruised from their violent kissing the previous night. She had some smeared mascara under her right eye, and Harry had to fight the urge to wipe it off. He wanted to kiss her, but still he didn't want to wake her. _

_She was perfect, she was totally perfect. He thought about it for a few moments, and he felt it. He loved her; he loved her more than anything. Had he always? Maybe. He didn't know. He wasn't exactly the expert at these kinds of things. He wanted to make love to her. Because, to be honest, what they had done the previous night wasn't making love – it was ripping each others clothes off and screwing each other's brains out. Just thinking about it brought his lust back. He pushed the thought out of his mind and continued to look at her. He wanted her, he needed her, and he would never let her go. But what about her, did she want him? She sure seemed like it yesterday. But she was drunk, as was he, would she regret it? She had hung onto him all night; they had held each other in a way he had never held anyone before._

_Suddenly Hermione opened her eyes and Harry stopped breathing. She smiled at him, and Harry smiled back. He thought for something to say, but absolutely nothing came out. She reached up and stroked his cheek. He lowered his face and kissed her. He had wanted it to be a nice good-morning kiss but he soon found himself not able to pull away. The more he tasted her, the more he wanted. But as he felt her hand on the back of his head he was reassured that she wanted him to keep kissing her. _

_They made love. Nothing like the night before, this was true love making. It was slow, gentle, and sweet._

_--_

"_Do you want breakfast?" Harry asked her._

"_Oh, that'd be great. I'm starving," she smiled._

"_Why don't you just hop in the shower and I'll make you anything you want. What are you in the mood for?" Hermione wiggled her eyebrows and Harry laughed. "I thought we already took care of that," he joked._

"_Alright so pancakes then," she said and got out of bed. Harry watched her naked figure disappear into the bathroom._

_He walked into the kitchen and reached for the pan. He was the luckiest man in the world. Sure, he might be the unluckiest man in the world for feeling like this about his best friend's ex-girlfriend _and_ the friend of his own ex-girlfriend, but this was her, Hermione, and he felt in his heart that it was more right than anything. He cracked a few eggs in a bowl and reached for the flour. He had never had a better kiss, he hadn't ever made love like that. He had never felt complete like that before. He put one pancake in the pan as the telephone rang._

"_Hello!" he answered happily._

"_Harry?" it was Ginny and Harry immediately felt a pain in his stomach. "Oh, I'm so glad I caught you, I was afraid you had left for class already." Harry glanced over at his clock. His Auror classes had started two hours ago._

"_Decided to stay home today," he mumbled – he felt very awkward talking to her after what had happened._

"_Harry please, can we meet? Can I come over right now? We need to talk!"_

"_Yeah I agree, Gin, we really need to talk. I'm glad you called, actually…"_

_  
"Good, I had a feeling you'd feel that way, can I come over now?"_

"_Eh... no. Not now, how about in a couple of hours. I need to go out for a run."_

"_All right Harry. I can't wait to see you."_

"_Great Gin, see you soon."_

_He hung up. He needed to tell her. Well maybe he shouldn't tell her that he was madly in love with Hermione, but he should at least tell Ginny that it was over between them. He needed to let her know that there was no hope. He started setting the table. He wished he had something… anything special. He felt like putting roses all over the room. Anything to show Hermione how much this night had meant to him. She entered the room fully dressed._

"_Hi," he smiled nervously._

"_I've got to go," she said and looked at the table._

_  
"Go?" he asked shocked._

"_Yeah, look Harry... Yesterday was nice, and it was something we both needed."_

"_Needed?" he asked skeptically._

"_Yeah, but we both know it's time to return to reality. I've decided to go to the States. I'll do the Auror training there."_

_Harry's world started spinning. 'She's telling you yesterday were a mistake, you fool. Stop looking like your world is ending!' he told himself. _

"_Oh?"_

_  
"So, I think we'll do best in never speaking about this again, alright?" She seemed very uncomfortable._

"_Is that how you feel?" he asked._

_Hermione looked up from the floor and smiled. "Yes of course, it's for the best... don't worry about it, Harry."_

"_Will you at least join me for breakfast?" Harry asked pathetically._

"_Not very hungry," Hermione said and backed out of the room. "Bye!" she yelled and the door closed._

_Harry stood staring at the spot where she had just been. He turned and looked at the set table; no one would be eating from it. Fury filled him and jealousy was taking over. She was going to the States – with Ron. In a mad rage he wiped everything on the table on the floor and let out a frustrated scream._

_-_

Harry ended up getting back together with Ginny. They didn't move in together, Ginny admitted that it was a bluff and that Harry had called her on it. Hermione moved to the States with Ron – and when they met, during Christmas and a week during summers, they never **ever** spoke of those hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

-

-

Draco groaned as his face hit the cold stone floor. He had been brought to Bellatrix again and someone had carelessly dropped him. And, again, his mother wasn't there.

The workers at Malfoy manor had started asking about her but he just said that she was abroad in France, visiting relatives. He thought about his poor mother and all of the things Bellatrix could have possibly done to her.

"What is the latest in the graves?" Bellatrix asked and Draco snapped out of his thoughts of his mother.

"Nothing, it has been declared an accident. Gawain is choosing to say it could have been any grave."

"And Cowell?" Bellatrix asked. A house elf arrived at her side. The house elf was trembling as she gave Bellatrix a goblet of what looked like wine, but Draco figured it was probably blood. Bellatrix tasted it and the screamed.

"This is the wrong one, I said I wanted the one I received yesterday," she kicked the elf hard in the back and the little elf flew down the stairs. "Why is everyone so incompetent?" she screamed. "Especially you, Draco. I've given you weeks and you have brought me _nothing_!"

"I am doing everything you have asked of me; I still carry the chain with the –"

"Silence!" she shrieked. "You have brought me nothing! I've asked about Potter, and you told me nothing. I've asked about the mudblood, nothing!"

"I have no info on Granger," Draco tried.

"Well, she doesn't matter anymore, so forget that." Draco looked suspiciously at Bellatrix but didn't dare ask what she meant.

--

An hour later Draco was in the library of his condo staring into the fire, trying to figure out just what Bellatrix had meant when she said that Hermione was no longer a concern. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his desk and took a mouthful of it.

"Mr. Malfoy, the young girl from Hogwarts, writing that report about Aurors has arrived," his maid Sally said from the door.

"Why is she here? We were supposed to meet tomorrow in the restaurant," he said annoyed.

"Yes, but she is here. And she is out of her uniform," Sally answered and Draco realized just what she meant. He wasn't in the mood for a schoolgirl to throw herself at his feet.

"Send her away," he answered arrogantly.

"But she…."

"Away!" he yelled.

He stared back into the fire. Damn it! What was he supposed to do? He couldn't

risk his mother for Hermione Granger! What he should do was bring Hermione to Bellatrix, offer her for his mother. But he had changed sides, he was an Auror now. He thought about his mother locked up with that crazy old bat... Oh how he wanted to kill Bellatrix!

He started pacing again. Maybe it was all a trap, maybe Bellatrix wanted to test him. But still, he had a feeling that Bellatrix wasn't quite as she had been. She didn't seem quite as cunning; she seemed more deranged than before. Granted, she had always been mental, but now she seemed gone beyond reason. He figured she had survived by using a horcrux, and splitting her soul must have cost her the little sanity she had left. Was Hermione to be killed tonight? Was Cowell the one to kill her? Or was it someone else? Draco couldn't really think about that, he needed to think about his mum. She was in real danger, Bellatrix had her!

Draco sat down on one of the armchairs. He put his head in his hands. Hermione's face flashed before his eyes. "I'm fucking insane," he roared and stormed out of the room.

--

Hermione was sound a sleep in her bed in her hotel room when a hand clasped down over her face. Startled she opened her eyes and peered into a pair of silver grey eyes.

"Shh…" Draco whispered. She looked side from side, what was going on? Was she in danger? Was someone coming? "We need to get out of here, and we need to go _now_. But we can't use the floo, I think your room is being watched. We need to go on my broom. Do you understand?" he whispered. She nodded.

He let go of her mouth, and they watched each other quietly for a few moments. "Won't we be seen on your broom?" Hermione whispered.

"Potter left his invisibility cloak didn't he?" Draco asked. She nodded. Draco could see that she was scared, and he felt the need to comfort her. "Let's go," he hissed at her. She was still in her nightgown, but she ran after him over to the dresser where the invisibility cloak was hidden. Draco walked over to the balcony door and opened it.

"Get over here," he ordered and she ran over with the cloak in hand. She threw it over them and climbed on the broom with him.

"It will fly off us!" she said hurriedly as she was draping it around them.

"Hold on to it really tight, we only need to wear it until we are a bit away from the hotel," he answered as he kicked off from the window.

--

They were flying somewhere high over the British country side. Hermione was holding on tight, still slightly scared of flying. The night was pitch-black and she had no idea how far up they were. Draco had still not spoken, and she had no idea what was going on. She thought about Harry, wondering if he was in danger as well. She was so cold. It was summer, but they weren't exactly in the Bahamas – this was Britain after all. She clung tighter to Draco.

"Draco, please where are we going? When will you tell me what is going on?" He didn't answer her. She kept quiet for a while longer. She was an Auror now, she didn't want to complain. It wasn't until her arms started to feel numb that she felt she needed to say something. But still, Draco was speeding across the night sky so fast; she knew they were running from something. She didn't want to complain or make demands. She leaned her head against his back. Draco felt her hold tightening and he focused hard on looking ahead.

After a while he said, "So you've forgiven me then?" She didn't answer him. "About the chocolates, I mean?" Still no answer. "Hermione?" he asked and tried to turn around.

"Sorry, I'm just a very tired," she slurred. Draco felt her grip loosening and he quickly grabbed her arm. He couldn't let go of the broom with his other hand but he felt her letting go. He cursed himself. He was such a fool. She was just in a small nightgown; the invisibility cloak provided no heat and she was becoming far too cold. And knowing what a stubborn fool she was, she wouldn't complain. He started to descend quickly and he held on to her arm tightly. He was very aware of the fact that he might have to hold her whole weight in one hand before they touched ground. Luckily, that wasn't needed. They soon grounded on a field somewhere near Colchester. Hermione fell off the broom and on to the ground.

"Granger, why didn't you say that you were this cold!" he cursed. She was turning rather white and he didn't know what to do. In a few moments he had decided. He placed his jacket on the ground and placed her on top of it. He needed to find somewhere to get her warm. He jumped on his broom and sped off. He flew erratically, still trying to keep track of where he had left her.

He soon saw a house that looked empty. Even if it wasn't, by now he didn't care. He hurried back to the field and scooted Hermione up on the broom. She really did feel cold. What had he done? He had rushed her out of her room on a hunch that Bellatrix wanted her dead. True, he knew for a fact that Bellatrix hated Hermione, possibly as much as she had hated Tonks… whom she _had_ killed. He had witnessed Bellatrix torture Hermione, but he quickly pulled the memory out of his mind, and he was sure that if Bellatrix wanted anyone's blood it would be Hermione's. At least for her own pleasure, for Voldemort's memory, she would surely want Harry's. Hermione suddenly moaned in his arms.

"Draco," she whispered.

"You're fine!" he reassured. "You just need a hot bath." They touched ground on the balcony of the house. Draco kicked the balcony door open. It was indeed empty. He put Hermione down on the bed in the room. It was a small racecar bed, obviously belonging to a child. He ran around the top floor, looking for the bathroom and as he found it he turned the taps on. The water poured into the tub and he ran back after Hermione. He picked her up in his arms and walked back into the bathroom. For a moment he debated taking her nightgown off to put her in the bathtub. _She'd kill me, _he decided and placed her in the water with her nightgown still on. He jinxed her so she couldn't slip under the surface and then left her alone.

He went down to the kitchen and started making something to eat. He didn't dare to turn on the lights, he was too afraid someone would see them. He made tuna melt sandwiches in the oven. He took them, along with hot tea, upstairs and waited in the bedroom for Hermione to exit the bathroom. He had only been there for a few moments when she came out. She was in the owner's bathrobe, which was far too big for her.

She looked uncertain but at the sight of the hot tea she walked hurriedly towards him. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"Draco, you have to tell me what is happening," she said and sipped the hot liquid.

"I received an anonymous tip that you were in danger. I know nothing about it."

Hermione went quiet for a moment, she seemed to be thinking about it.

"Thanks," she finally said. He looked into her brown eyes and saw sincerity in them.

His face seemed to want to give her a smile, but he forced against it.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Does Harry know?" she asked and he his frown became sincere.

"Dunno," he answered. They were quiet again. Hermione looked at Draco a moment, wondering if her mission with Cowell had been terminated or if he had found out about the mission and tried to kill her himself.

"But who..?" she started but Draco silenced her.

"I don't know anything, Granger." They soon went to sleep, Hermione in the racecar bed and Draco on the floor next to her. Hermione stared at the ceiling, plastic stars were glued to it and she thought about the enchanted ceiling back at Hogwarts. She heard Draco breathing next to her.

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah, no problem," he answered after a few moments.

It took a long while for Hermione to fall asleep but when she finally did, she dreamt only of Death Eaters…of them murdering Harry, Draco, and herself.

--

Hermione woke before Draco did. She walked downstairs into the muggle living room. It reminded her of her parent's home and made her feel more relaxed. She began comparing it to the Burrow, though. She imagined that every single piece of furniture in the Burrow had its own history. Not in this house though, every single piece of furniture was practical, comfortable and affordable – very Ikea_. _

She turned on the television and watched the Telletubbies while she ate some cereal straight out of the box. After a few minutes, she turned on the news and saw a burning house. She read the text strip at the bottom: _"Neighborhood evacuated after a fire started in the house… believed to be arson, casualties yet to be reported." _

Her parent's house! She stood still for a second as she saw the flames caress every inch of the house. She saw the rose bush her mother treasured so, burning. The old car her father kept outside the house, to be renovated in the future, was burning brightly.

She dropped the box of serial and ran upstairs. She yanked Draco by the collar of his shirt. He opened his eyes and for a moment was very annoyed, but as he saw that her face was streaked with tears he said nothing.

"We have to go," she screamed. He hastily got up off of the floor. He was already dressed and he hurried for his broom. Hermione ran into the bathroom and quickly exited out of it in her nightgown from the night before. He reached for the broom.

"No, we need to apparate!" she cried.

"That's too dangerous," he started but she held up her hand.

"It's my parents!" she gave him the address and before he could answer he she had disappeared.

--

With a pop, Hermione was standing on the street where she had grown up. She quickly glanced around. There were people everywhere, but no one she knew. She started running towards her house. It was on fire, and the flames were high in the sky. She felt like she was running forever, she was hardly aware of Draco running behind her. She watched the flames caress the sides of her house. She remembered painting that house with her father, he had paid her one pound a day to help him. It was a ridiculous price to pay, but she was ten and it made her feel like she was useful. She saw the paint melt on the walls and her stomach turned. As she moved closer to the house, though, she recognized that the fire was enchanted – it would never extinguish. She felt that at any moment, she was going to vomit. She couldn't live without her parents and she didn't want to be the reason for their deaths. Someone slammed into her and pulled her to the side. It could have been Voldemort himself, she wouldn't have noticed. She was just struggling to get free.

"Mum, Dad!" she screamed and fought again.

"Hermione!" it was Harry's voice. He was holding her so tight; she had no way of getting loose. She looked into his emerald eyes and for a fraction of a second she calmed down. But reality hit her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"They're alive," he whispered in her ear and she stopped fighting.

He put his arm around her and steered her around, they started walking and Hermione turned to look once more as her childhood home burning. She saw Draco walking behind them. They turned behind a corner and Harry pulled her into a hug.

"They're alive," he whispered again. "They're fine." Hermione looked at him and started sobbing loudly. He pulled close to his shoulder.

"How…how can they be?" she cried. Harry turned and looked at Draco. He was the only one near them, and Harry wished he would he disappear.

"I put surveillance on them the minute I found out you were an Auror," he simply said. Hermione pulled back and looked at him.

"Harry," she finally said and stared him right in the eye.

For a moment she looked as though she were going to scold him, but her face softened and she fell back into his arms and suddenly started crying again, she cried hard into his shoulder and he started patting her hair. Harry couldn't let it go, he had been right. Hermione and her family _were_ in danger. Someone knew Hermione was back in England and didn't like it. But for now she was safe, she was there with him, he had her in his arms and nothing could touch her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend who tragically passed away this Sunday in an accident… I will miss you…**

**-**

**-**

-

Chapter Eight

-

-

One week later found Hermione back in her hotel room. Hermione's parents had been sent away, they had returned to Australia where she had sent them during the war. Naturally, Connor knew all about Hermione's parents' house being torched. Everyone in the wizarding world knew about it. He had sent flowers to her room, regretting that he couldn't be there for her – but he was away in Rome on business.

They had a date scheduled exactly one week after the attempted arson on her parent's house.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked her while she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, getting ready. He or Draco (sometimes both) were always with Hermione after the fire. Harry believed someone had tried to kill her parents, but Draco knew that someone had set the house on fire believing Hermione was in it; however, this was something he could never bring himself to tell. Draco was sure that Harry was suspicious as to Draco pulling Hermione out of her room, but he decided that saving Hermione's life was a good enough reason to not jump down Draco's throat about it. He had saved her and Harry was thankful.

"I really need to go on this date," Hermione said as she was putting on mascara in front of the mirror. Her eyes darted between Harry and Draco, one on the bed, one on the sofa. "I have a strong feeling that Cowell is getting bored with me. I need to remind him that I'm one to keep."

"How?" Draco and Harry had spoken at once and they glared at each other.

"In whatever way I can," Hermione answered. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a bright blue, strapless dress, a dress she would never wear usually. She had straightened her hair and it was hanging down her back.

She started painting her nails.

Harry looked at her, he hated this. He wished he could be the one sent on this mission. The only problem was seducing Cowell – Harry had to admit that he wasn't nearly as pretty as Hermione, so he didn't think that Cowell would react to him the same way he reacted to her.

"I will be watching all night," Harry assured her and she smiled at him. She started painting her left hand.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Potter, but it's all over the _Daily Prophet_," Draco sneered.

"What is?" Harry snarled back.

"You and your fiancé have a charity dinner tonight," Draco continued. Hermione stopped painting her nails for just a second before she continued.

"Fuck!" Harry swore.

"Don't worry Potter; I'll be there to watch over Granger's back – as I was last time," Draco taunted Harry.

--

Hermione was soon sitting next to Connor at a formal dinner. How could this man be a Casanova? He was so exceptionally dull. Connor turned to her at that moment and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I can see by your face that you're bored," he whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm okay," she answered and sipped some champagne. She had seen on the menu that the drink cost a fortune, but she was still to understand why. He smiled enchantingly at her.

"You are so extraordinary, Hermione Granger," his mouth was very close to her ear. She turned to him, while at the same time putting her hand on his arm.

"And why do you say that?" she whispered back.

"I know all about your history, your adventures. You are best friends with Harry Potter, old girlfriend of Quiddtich star Ron Weasley. I can see that these kinds of dinners bore you, yet here you are. Why is that?" An associate of Connor's tried to catch his attention, but he ignored him.

"Honestly?" Hermione asked.

"Always," he answered.

"I'm bored," she answered. She knew Draco was listening through the bug she was wearing and that every word she said was being recorded. "My life has been the same, staked out for me. I met you and found someone fun, exciting. Yes, I admit it. Dinners like these – I find them rather dull. But I enjoy your company, Connor," she squeezed where her hand was on his arm, "this is a world of which I have never been a part."

He nodded contently, and Hermione could see the desire in his eyes. Hermione grabbed her champagne, excused herself, and walked towards the ladies room. She felt empty; she needed things to move with Connor. She needed to find out something, and she wanted more than anything to find out who had tried to kill her parents.

As she exited someone grabbed her arm and she knew immediately that it was Draco. He pulled her into a broom closet. "Déjà vu!" she said and rolled her eyes.

"You are very blasé tonight, Granger," he said and smiled. Hermione looked at his hand, still having a tight grasp on her arm. He let go. "I need to know your plans. The plan was for you to return after dinner, but I get the feeling that you're not going back to the hotel…. At least not to _your_ room."

Hermione eyed him carefully. "That's right; I am going to go wherever he takes me."

"Dirty!" Draco mocked.

"Whatever!" Hermione said and started to exit the closet. Draco reached for her again and yanked her back inside. He threw her against the wall. Hermione hated herself, she was a traitor, she was a fool – but there it was. Her blood was slightly warmer, and her cheeks flushed a bit. Draco was so close to her, and he was so beautiful, and strong, and determined.

"You'll do well in remembering that he is dangerous and…" Draco went quiet; he noticed Hermione's eyes on his bottom lip. "Oh, remembering that incident in my office are you. Do you want me to continue here? I don't think you could handle it, being the old girlfriend of Weasley, but if you weren't I could fuck your brains out right now," Draco sneered. Hermione chortled and started to leave when Draco pulled her even closer against the wall. He thrust instinctively against her. "Granger," he drawled into her ear. She turned her face and looked him in the eye. He hesitated for a moment and then lowered his lips close to hers. She breathed a bit faster. Draco gently licked her bottom lip and he heard her breathing hitch vaguely.

"Yeah, thought so," he said and pushed her out the door. Only, when she left, he had to lean against the wall for a moment. He had some trouble getting his heart to slow down.

The dinner was ending and Hermione knew what was coming. She and Connor were dancing as he whispered in her ear: "So, should I walk you to your room?"

She pressed close to his cheek and whispered, "How about I walk you to yours?"

He pulled back and smiled contently at her. "I'd like that."

--

Soon they were fumbling in the corridor towards his room. A lot of people had joined them, much to Hermione's relief. It seemed that Connor hardly ever went somewhere alone. Everyone spread out in Connor's living room and Hermione sat down on the floor. She started looking at who was in the room, making mental notes on who to report. Two girls started kissing on the sofa and some of the men started whistling. She looked over at Connor and he winked at her. Panic was starting to come over her. Two girls kissing was fine, but doing it in front of seven guys and three other women felt worse.

A waitress walked over and handed her a drink, she hesitated to take it but felt Connor watching her. He raised his glass and downed his drink. She had no choice but follow him.

Time was passing quickly and Hermione was getting drunk. So far she had had no chance at snooping around the suite. Connor kept his eye on her all the time, and once in a while he would walk over and kiss her. The duo making out on the sofa had now turned into two women and two men having sex on the sofa. Hermione looked over at the room she knew was Connor's office. It would take just a few seconds for her to sneak in there. She turned to Connor and saw him watching the show on the sofa. She turned and looked at the window, Draco was watching her. If anything happened he would help her, right? Their "moment" came back to her, but she let it go. She felt way too drunk.

She got up and hurried into Connor's office. She grabbed her hairpin: a bumblebee. It was one of the many fascinating gadgets to which the Aurors had access. This particular device was a camera. It started taking pictures of everything in the office. She had no idea what she was looking at, she just snapped everything insight. She looked down at the documents in front of her, but she couldn't focus on what she was seeing. She felt a twinge on the broach she was wearing and she knew Draco was warning her. She quickly grabbed Connor's bin and shoved her fingers down her throat.

"Gorgeous? Hermione, are you here?" he asked and peeked inside. Hermione was lying on his sofa, grasping his bin.

"I'm so sorry. Please…" she moaned.

"What – what are you doing?" he asked, but the look on his face said he knew exactly what she was doing.

"I – I had too much champagne." He wrinkled his nose; obviously the smell was getting to him.

"Will you help me?" she asked and turned her face up, she had vomit all over her cheek.

"Of course I'll help you, I'll just send a maid in to get you cleaned up and feeling better," he said and quickly disappeared.

--

Hermione closed the door behind her as she had returned back to her hotel room. "Did you find anything?" Draco asked her and looked at the bumblebee camera.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. Draco sneered at her.

"You've got some vomit on your cheek," he said and tossed her a towel.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't have much of a choice now, did I? Finally we might have something on him. I really wanted that," she mumbled as she lay down on the bed.

Draco waited for Hermione to fall asleep, which didn't take long. Then he pulled the leg of the bumblebee and it started spitting out rolled up photos. He looked through each and everyone. Two of the photos showed a document that caught his interest. He looked closer and saw the words: "Grave 57 and 58."

He knew those graves, they were where Lupin and Tonks were buried, and those were the graves that had been opened. He walked over to the fireplace and threw them in the fire. He glanced over at Hermione again, she was still sleeping. He walked over to her side and looked down at her. He felt that she was in more danger than she knew, and he was not helping the situation. She was close to finding out too much about Cowell, she was getting far too eager in her search. He thought about other ways of stopping her. Playing both sides wasn't easy. He knew that his actions would most likely get someone hurt, but he had no choice.

--

The next morning Harry arrived at the hotel while Hermione and Draco were both still asleep. He walked over to the coffee table next to Draco on the sofa and started looking though the photographs. To his horror he realized that Hermione had gone with Connor to his room. He wasn't surprised; he knew she would do it eventually. And one couldn't really blame her; someone had tried to kill her parents. He started flipping through the pages as Hermione's voice startled him.

"Good morning, Harry. When did you get here?" He looked down at Draco who was now staring at him.

"Just arrived, here's your breakfast," he said and walked over and handed Hermione her sandwich, he turned to Draco and tossed the sandwich hard at his chest.

"Thanks, Potter," he snarled at him. Hermione sat up and started hungrily eating her sandwich.

"So tell me about your night," Harry said and sat down on a chair he had turned backwards.

"Well, I got back to his room. Don't really know what I found, I haven't had a chance to look at the photographs yet. I wish I would have had more time in the office, but I guess it's better than nothing, right?" she asked and smiled at Harry. He had to smile at her, her hair was so bushy in the morning and it was standing out more on one side than the other.

"Yeah what an accomplishment, Granger. Going into a room just to puke in it!"

"Puke in it?" Harry looked back and forth at them.

"Oh, never mind, Harry, Draco is just frustrated because he is locked up in this room – not doing anything _useful,_" she answered.

"Shut up and eat your sandwich!" Draco snarled.

"Eat your own sandwich!" she glared at him. Harry looked at them again.

"Yeah, well…we have all day to go through what you found Hermione," Harry said. She smiled at him and Harry's insides jumped a bit. Draco sneered at Harry.

"Potter, how was the dinner-thing with your fiancé?" he asked and Hermione looked away from Harry again.

"Fine, Malfoy. It was fine. Why do you care?" he bit back.

"I honestly don't," Draco said and got up from the sofa. "Well, my shift is over. See you losers later." He jumped into the fire and was gone.

-

-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

-

-

-

Harry and Hermione were lying on the floor, the photographs spread around them.

"I don't get it, there's nothing here!" Hermione complained.

"Well did you see something suspicious yesterday?" Harry asked.

"I - I well I was just a bit tipsy," she answered and Harry frowned at her. "Well, what am I supposed to do, he keeps giving me drinks, and I drink them slower than all the others," she defended herself.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not blaming you, Hermione, but you have to be careful. He might be doing it on purpose."

"Why? Do you think he suspects that I am spying on him?" Hermione looked at him.

"No, I don't think so, but he might think that getting you drunk will… help his agenda," Harry mumbled the last part and Hermione smiled. She turned back to a photo.

"What's this?" she asked and leaned in to look at it. Harry moved closer to her and peered down at the photo.

"It's too small," he said.

Hermione could smell his cologne. She felt a small flutter in her stomach. He smelled the same, he smelled like Harry. She had tasted that smell once. She could almost feel the taste of it at the tip or her tongue. She looked longingly at his neck, she wanted to kiss it. She could see faint stubble on his chin, and wondered what it would feel like to have it rasp against her own face. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her as well.

"Hi," he whispered and smiled.

Now Hermione felt flutters all the way down her legs, arms and in her most private parts. They both leaned their heads forwards slightly so that their foreheads were touching and they closed their eyes. They moved from side to side, almost rubbing their foreheads against each other. Harry exhaled sharply and Hermione felt his breath on her face. Even with her eyes closed she could hear his arm moving slowly, she knew he was going to caress her face. And she longed for him to do it…. There was a loud knock on the door and they jerked apart.

"Hermione?" Connor asked from outside. Hermione and Harry looked at each other in a slight panic.

"Connor?" she called back out.

"Who else?" he laughed from outside the door. She and Harry started scrambling all the photos together.

"I'm just getting dressed, hold on for a minute," she called.

"Oh, I don't mind, please _do_ open the door undressed," he joked. Harry stopped gathering photos for a second and rolled his eyes at Hermione who just shrugged. He jumped into the corner behind Hermione's bed and pulled the cloak over himself. Hermione opened the door just a moment afterwards. Connor looked impatient.

"I just wanted to see how you are today," he said and let himself in. He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Oh, much better. Just had a bit too much champagne," she waved her and dismissively.

"I was afraid the sex-show was a bit too much for you," he continued. Hermione felt slightly embarrassed, she hadn't told Harry about the live threesome at the party.

"No, not at all," she smiled.

"Good," Connor smiled seductively and walked over to her. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"You are so hot, Hermione," he said and started kissing her neck. Hermione almost panicked, she didn't want Harry in the room. "Feel how hot I find you," he moaned and put her hand between his legs. Hermione instinctively yanked it back. She looked over to the corner. She couldn't see Harry, but she was sure he was fuming.

"Oh, Connor," she laughed playfully.

"You know every guy at that party was envious of me for having the sexiest girl on my arm." His hand roamed her back and landed on her butt.

"And I'm sure all the girls envied me for being with you," she cooed.

"Oh, I've had the ones I want," he smiled and Hermione was stunned at how much he reminded her of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I was so disappointed that you left early, my dear," he let go of her and walked over to the desk eyeing her things on it. He picked up a bottle of perfume and sniffed it. "It smells like you, I can't wait to smell all of you." Hermione wrinkled her nose; he really was a nasty man! "But this is cheap stuff; I need to get you some nice perfume. You are so worthy of a life in luxury. Honestly, being friends with Harry Potter and a famous Quidditch star doesn't pay off, I see," Cowell mumbled and Hermione glanced over at the place where Harry was hiding. "I guess they don't see your true value!" Cowell spun around and Hermione quickly met his eyes.

"But not to worry, I will treat you as you are worth!" he said. "Don't you agree?"

"You are right; I need someone like you in my life!"

"Who knows how to treat a woman," Cowell added. She nodded. "And, Hermione, I will make you feel more like a woman than you ever have felt with those school boys!" He walked back over to her and kissed her again. Her eyes darted back to Harry's corner, she guessed he was pretty annoyed by now.

She was correct, though. Harry had to use every ounce of self-control not to jump up from the corner. But he had to stop this; he couldn't watch some disgusting man fondle Hermione, _his_ Hermione. He saw her looking at his direction, she was off by several feet though and he flashed his fist from under the cloak.

"You seem like you want me to leave," Connor pulled back and eyes her apprehensively.

"To tell you the truth, I have a lunch date."

"With a man?" he asked and it was obvious he was annoyed.

"Yes, you don't mind do you? You _did_ say that we weren't exclusive." Connor gathered his composure.

"Why would I mind? Sure, I don't like to share certain things, but we'll get to that in a few weeks." He straightened himself up and picked some lint from his jacket. "I better leave you to it then," he said and walked to the door. He glanced over his shoulder and added, "Hermione, I will be sure to keep an eye on the _boy _who is trying to get with my girl. And about having an open relationship, soon I'll make sure that I'm the only one you'll dream about at night!" He winked and closed the door behind him. Harry yanked off the cloak.

"Please don't!" she said and held her hand up before he could say anything.

"You know where this is leading, don't you? He is going to want to sleep with you in a matter of dates." Hermione sat down on the bed and sighed.

--

Later that afternoon, Draco and Harry were sitting in the room going over the photos and their notes again. Hermione was sitting in the bar having a glass of wine, hoping Connor would happen to walk by. She was determined to find out more about him, and she wanted it to happen soon! She was growing very impatient.

There was a tap on the window. Draco looked and nudged Harry.

"Owl."

"So? Get up and get it, you lazy ass," Harry muttered.

Draco walked over to the window and read aloud: **Come to office, urgent!**

"We have to get Hermione!" Harry said.

"So go!"

"I can't go down there, the last thing I want is for someone to talk about seeing me and Hermione at a hotel bar late at night," Harry exclaimed.

"Why, afraid your fiancé will find out about what you and Hermione are up to?" Draco taunted.

"No, you fuck; I just don't want Connor to get suspicious. It would really hurt the case if he thought Hermione and I spent much time together! Go down there and tell her!"

Draco got up and hurried downstairs, he didn't want to be seen either. Hermione was sitting at the bar by herself, her legs crossed. Draco took a moment and looked at her. He looked at her naked leg, all the way from the black high-heeled shoe up to the hem off her dress. She was dangling her foot enticingly. Seeing her at the bar reminded him that his bed had been empty for more than a week. He needed to call one of his lady friends, or hit a bar the next evening off he had. He hurried over to her.

"We have to go," he hissed in her ear and she spun around. Some of her big curls stuck on his lips and he spat wildly.

"Draco? What? Why?"

"Let's go, I'll tell you later." He grabbed Hermione's arm and started to pull her off the chair. A large hand clamped down on Draco's shoulder.

"Is everything alright here Hermione?"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that they had been caught. There was no way Connor Cowell would ever believe Draco and Hermione were friends, he would surely know something was up.

"No problem," Hermione smiled at Connor and Draco looked shocked at her. Then he turned around and faced Connor.

"This is the date I told you about," Hermione purred and slid her arm under Draco's.

"Oh, really. I didn't know it was with Mr. Malfoy." He eyed them cautiously.

"Yeah, well, we were just heading out," Hermione continued.

"I know you were both in Hogwarts around the same time."

"Same year, actually!" Hermione interrupted.

"But I didn't know you kept in touch," Connor looked from one to the other.

"Well, we haven't," Hermione agreed. "But we met again at your last ball." Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes, who could resist this one?" Draco joked but Cowell didn't laugh.

"Well, I won't keep you," he nodded curtly at them. Just as they started to leave Connor held out an arm.

"Hermione, why don't you bring Draco as your cavalier to the next ball?" She stared at him in surprise. She had honestly taken it for granted that Connor would take her to the ball.

"Yes, I think maybe I will," she answered as she and Draco started walking. While still in eyesight, Draco pinched her butt.

Through clinched teeth Hermione hissed, "Do that again and I'll make sure you have no hand left to do it with."

"Just easing into my role as your date," Draco sneered.

As soon as they were out of sight, they apparated to the office, meeting Harry there. It was late, and not many people were there, but the three of them and two other Aurors had been called to the office. Gawain came storming in, looking thoroughly pissed. Following closely behind him was Bruno. His arms were crossed but he still didn't speak. "Someone has been murdered," he said and sat down.

"Anyone we know?" one of the other Aurors asked.

"It's the goblin Griphook," Gawain answered. Everyone was silent, not understanding why anyone would want to kill a goblin, much less Griphook.

"At Gringotts?" the same Auror asked.

"No, in his home," Gawain answered, looking deep in thought.

"Any leads?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" Gawain was silent for a moment. "He was missing a hand."

-

-

**AN: Rather short chapter this time, but I hope you liked it anyway. I love your reviews, so leave one or two... : - ) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

-

-

-

Draco and Harry were together at the crime scene this time. Griphook was found in his home with no apparent signs of a break-in. He was spread out on the floor, missing a hand…and they determined that he was killed with the Avada Kadavera.

The only thing found at the crime scene was a key on a chain, but no one knew what is unlocked.

Meanwhile, Hermione had taken the liberty of asking Connor out on a date that night. But he had declined and made very suspicious and halfhearted excuses. She knew something was wrong. She told Harry and Draco that she wanted to follow him, but they both told her that she didn't need to go with them.

"I still don't understand why, I'm the one who has spent most time and effort on this bloody case," Hermione muttered in her room.

"That's why!" Harry answered patiently. Sometimes he had to remind himself that Hermione was, after all, a new Auror and she hadn't yet learned how things ran.

"But I have…"

"Just give it a rest Granger," Draco sighed.

"You need to be here in case Connor shows up!" Harry told her. The tone of his voice was very definite. She knew there was no talking him out of it.

"Will you come back here and tell me if you find something?" she asked. "I'll head down to the gym, blow some steam!" Harry cast her a fleeting look, thinking about how much he would like to see her all sweaty, and nodded.

Draco and Harry both cast a disguise-spell over themselves and waited outside the hotel for Cowell to exit. When he came out he seemed to be in a hurry, half running over the street to his limousine. Harry and Draco were prepared for this and had a car ready for them. They followed him as he sped through London and didn't stop until they were in a nice area in Camden. They stopped at the corner and watched him wait at his street corner. Connor lit a cigarette and hurried inside a nightclub. Harry and Draco ran after him.

They entered the club, which looked as if it had been inspired by Moulin Rouge. Red velvet and cushions were everywhere. On three different stages women were dancing, some in a bikini, and many completely naked.

"It looks like a Valentine card threw up in here!" Harry stated.

"No, this is a good strip-joint," Draco answered from experience. Harry eyed him disbelievingly.

"Seriously, did he blow off Granger for a strip joint?" Draco added. "Is she really that awful to snog?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry spat.

"Wanna defend her? Got experience, have we?" he mocked.

"No, look!" Harry nodded towards Connor. He had gone to the bar to order, and a man had approached him. They walked to a door and went in.

"We'll never get in there," Harry said. A large PRIVATE sign was on the door.

"We'll just wait out here, then," Draco said uninterested. He turned to the bartender and ordered a Rum and Coke.

Harry was irritated, they weren't getting anywhere. They were stuck in a muggle strip club, Connor out of sight. He was stuck with Malfoy, of all people, who had already begun to drink. Things were strange between him and Hermione and feelings he had tried to bury for so long were coming out to play again. But his thoughts were interrupted by a woman who had started dancing on the stage in front of him.

He didn't know her, but there was something eerily familiar about her. She was very fit, yet had round curves. She had large brown, rather curly – no, more bushy – hair. He turned and watched as she danced around in her bikini. She was very beautiful.

She turned her back to them, and Harry completely forgot where he was. In his mind Hermione was dancing before him, and he couldn't turn away. He almost sighed her name; it was just hanging off his lips. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips. She turned her hands behind her back and he saw her reach for her bra clasp. He swallowed again as the bra fell to the floor. She turned around and walked towards him on the stage.

As the song changed he snapped out of it for just a second and turned to look at Malfoy, afraid he had seen Harry gawking at this half-naked woman. To his horror Draco was staring just as fixedly at the woman. Harry turned back to her; she was grinding and lowering to the floor. She crept on all four towards an old man in the crowd who now put money in her underwear. Harry glanced over at Draco again; he had still not turned his head away from the woman. It bothered Harry more than anything, the way Draco was looking at her. And he was so furious at himself for feeling this way. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he wasn't supposed to think about another woman like this – damn it! He punched Draco hard on the shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Draco swore and massaged his arm.

"You shouldn't be drinking when you're working!"

"Yeah, that's what's bothering you," Draco sneered and drank some more. Harry turned his back to the stage and didn't turn back around once.

Connor never returned, and eventually they figured he had left the back way and left. The evening had given them nothing. The only thing it had left Harry with was the desperate need for a cold shower.

--

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tailored white satin dress, paid for by the Auror office, of course. The dress went all the way down to her heels, with a slit on the side. It was a halter neck, with a rather plunging neckline. She wore her hair up in a fancy hairdo, leaving small ringlets and curls around her face. She was going undercover to a ball, to spy on someone who might have been involved in the burning of her parents' house. Her date: Draco Malfoy. Attending: her hearts true love, Harry Potter, with his fiancé…. She sighed loudly. Could things get better? _Well Ron could always turn up again_, she thought. She looked at herself again, actually admiring herself in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione hurried over. When she opened the door to greet Draco, she inhaled a little. He sure cleaned up good, she had always known this, but her hatred had always filtered that away before. Now, she could see how good looking he was. He was carrying a bouquet of roses, and he had a small box for her.

"Are you proposing?" she joked and eyed the box.

"Yeah, you wish, Granger," he answered and looked very superior. She took the box from him and opened. A beautiful diamond necklace was inside.

"Oh, my God," she whispered and gently touched it with her finger.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, it's just a loan. I saw the dress at the office and thought…well, what the hell. They are my mother's, and, well, I can't be seen with someone who looks cheap, you know," he was mumbling and Hermione actually found it kind of cute. She hung the chain around her neck and they left.

--

This time the ball was held in a magic ballroom. Hermione found this much more entertaining since it meant lots of treats for the eye. The theme for tonight was carnival, and clowns were serving drinks. There were two white lions on the stage with their keepers. A monkey was doing magic tricks in one corner. This naturally didn't mean the guests had to dress according to the theme.

"Look, Potter's brother is over there!" Draco said and pointed to the monkey.

"Yeah, and there is your girlfriend," Hermione answered and pointed at the bearded lady who was selling kisses in a booth.

"Funny!" he sneered.

Even though all these carnival actors were at the ball, it was a very elegant gala and most of the same people were there from before. Hermione saw Connor amongst a group of people. He had a red haired young girl on his arm. And even though she knew that her mission was the most important thing, she was thankful not to be the one bored with his company.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Draco snarled in her ear.

"What?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about the red head on his arm…."

Hermione turned her eyes and looked for Harry, while ignoring Draco's comment. She found him with Ginny on his arm ordering drinks at the bar. He smiled at her discreetly, but soon turned his attention back to Ginny.

_Yes, déjà vu for sure_, she thought.

"So this is your life, Draco?" Hermione asked and ate a hors d'oeuvre.

"What part are you referring to – the beautiful ladies, the good food, or the expensive alcohol?" Draco turned and looked her in the eye.

"The empty small talk, the overpriced drinks, and the stabbing in the back," Hermione retaliated.

"Yeah, because you're so honest with your friends," he mumbled.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Hermione spat angrily. Draco smiled, he really found Hermione charming when she spat fire. He grabbed her hand.

"Let's dance!"

She followed him to the dance floor and let him pull her into an embrace.

They were standing close, others were dancing around them but oddly enough she wasn't quite aware.

Draco was a very good dancer, but this didn't surprise Hermione – the upper-class probably took dancing lessons since birth, she guessed.

"So, do you go to these kinds of things a lot?" she asked while he swung her around.

"Sometimes."

"With your mommy?" she teased.

"I _don't _want to talk about my family." He said this so sharply that Hermione lost her words and became quiet.

She saw that Harry and Ginny were dancing now, as were Connor and his redhead. She looked back at Harry and their eyes met. She then looked back at Connor and saw that he was looking at her.

"So did you know Connor well before this?"

"No. I've seen him many times at occasions like this, but I've never really talked to him."

Draco looked at the necklace around her neck, and his eyesight dipped a bit lower than where the necklace ended – this did not go unnoticed by Hermione. Their eyes met again for a moment. They danced around in silence for a few more minutes before Draco suddenly stopped in the middle of the song.

"Oh…" he stammered, shocked and Hermione turned around. Pansy Parkinson was walking into the room. She was wearing a blood-red dress and her black hair wrapped perfectly on top of her head. Hermione had to marvel at how much someone could look like a sculptured statue. Pansy had seen them and waved at Draco. He started walking towards her and he seemed to forget he had Hermione with him. She followed him, but felt a bit uninvited.

"My God, Pansy!" he exclaimed as he saw her; he grabbed her hands and kissed both her cheeks.

"Missed me?" she smiled enticingly.

"Of course, where the hell have you been?" he asked and looked her up and down.

Hermione noticed that they were still holding hands.

"Went traveling with a cousin around Europe," she said, "and I see you've made new friends." She eyed Hermione from top to bottom. There was no way of getting around it – Pansy hated Hermione with every fiber of her body and Hermione knew it. But she couldn't get into this now, she had to be professional.

"Well, if I would have known _you_ were back…" Draco insinuated and leaned forward flirtingly towards Pansy. Well a rude comment like that, she_ didn't _have to take! Hermione turned around hastily and walked straight for the bar. She ordered a white wine and refused to turn and look at Draco. She was actually so angry that her cheeks felt like fire. She felt a hand on her bottom and her Auror reflexes kicked in, she grasped the hand behind her back quickly and turned it hard.

"Hermione!" Connor gasped. She turned and let go.

"Oh my God Connor, I'm so sorry!" She took both of his hands in his. "Are you OK? Here, let me get you a drink! I'm so sorry; I just thought you were someone else." He suddenly smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You never hurt _me _like that. I like that you hurt me when you thought I was Mr. Malfoy," he smiled even wider. She took one step forward.

"Why didn't you invite me instead of that trollop?" she whispered. They locked eyes for a few moments and Hermione almost thought he would kiss her in front of all these people.

"Hermione!" Draco's voice came from behind Connor and Hermione quickly took a step back. "You're not forgetting whose arm you came on tonight, are you?" Draco joked. Connor bowed, but looked very disappointed as he kissed Hermione's hand, he soon disappeared.

"I swear, Granger, one could almost have thought you were jealous of Pansy."

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy –."

"Malfoy?" Draco raised his eyebrows. She hadn't called him that in quite some while now.

"But what you said was an open insult!" He laughed and waved at the bartender

"Elder wine, two glasses!" They sat down at a table.

"Look, Hermione, Pansy is an old…friend." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to insult her and say that I'm out with a…"

"A what?" Hermione's eyebrows rose so high that they could have disappeared into her head.

"Relax, you know I won't say it. But I'm just telling you…Pansy and I have, well, a very long history. You of all people should understand." He made a dramatic pause and then added, "You and Weasley, I mean."

Hermione drank some of her elder wine, she really didn't like it red, white was so much better. "So what happened between you two anyway?" she finally asked.

"Well, as you might know – I've never been one for exclusive relationships," Hermione rolled her eyes again, but Draco ignored her. "But we were seeing each other, always have on and off since school, I believe you might be familiar with that situation. He paused and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Then she left to travel with her family, or cousin, apparently. Didn't hear from her in… well, must have been more than a year now. Maybe a year and a half, even."

Hermione actually felt kind of sorry for Draco, he looked kind of hurt when talking about it. She placed her hand on his, but when his eyes darted down, she quickly yanked it back.

"Were you serious? I mean, by your standards?"

"Well, my parents always said I _should_ marry her. I kind of still think I will…" the look on his face said that he had revealed more than he had planned.

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not? We are a good match; our families have been friends forever. I enjoy her company. The sex is all right…."

"Too much!"

"She loves me, I'm sure about that." Hermione felt very sad for Draco all of a sudden.

"But Draco, why would you want to marry someone that you obviously don't love?" she asked. Her voice was so serious and sad that Draco stopped looking around the crowd and turned to her.

"Well, we all don't have the luxury of getting the one we love." Hermione nodded.

"No, we don't," she whispered. The conversation was over.

--

As Hermione was going to the ladies room she met Ginny in the hall. "Oh, hi!" she shrieked. Hermione plastered on the biggest fake smile she could.

"You're such a little player, Mione!"

"Hermione!" she corrected her.

"Connor Cowell and now Draco Malfoy! They are both so cute. You and I really have similar taste in men," Ginny giggled.

_Yeah, you have no idea!_ Hermione thought.

When Hermione returned, Draco pulled her to the dance floor again. A very slow love song, a favorite of Hermione's, was playing and she just closed her eyes and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder. She didn't care that she was dancing with Malfoy. For just a few minutes she needed to tone out the world around her. She felt his strong arms around her and, in her mind, she was dancing with Harry. Her mind raced back to that night, and that morning they had shared. It had been the best and worst twenty-four hours of her life.

She felt Draco tighten his grip on her, but she tried to pretend he wasn't even there. She didn't bother thinking about why he was holding her so close. Whatever, let him fantasize about Pansy, she was fantasizing about Harry! Harry was dancing with her, Harry was holding her tight. She was in the beautiful dress, and Harry was twirling her around on the dance floor.

Her tears were burning on the insides of her eyelids. He wasn't dancing with her, he was with someone else. He had made love to her and then ran back to Ginny. She knew it was the alcohol playing tricks on her, but this song, this atmosphere, this dress was pushing her over the edge. She pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Take me home," she whispered.

"Wh – I –"

"I'm tired, I need to sleep," she answered and Draco caught his composure. They started to walk towards the exit and, as luck would have it, they ran into Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Ginny asked. Hermione had yet to speak to Harry that whole evening.

"Yes, Hermione is a bit tired; I'm going to put her to bed," Draco answered and put his arm around Hermione, putting his hand on her hip. Harry's eyes immediately went to Draco's hand, a movement Draco had noticed without delay.

"I've been trying to get Harry to take me back to my place, but he's insisting on staying here." Harry's eyes met Hermione's again and he noticed that her face was turning a bit red.

"No, we can leave," he answered Ginny.

"Oh, you bad boy, you can't hold it anymore, can you!" Ginny laughed obviously intoxicated. Hermione looked up to Draco and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, begging him to rescue her. He instinctively squeezed her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Well, see you!" he said and steered Hermione towards the door. She couldn't help herself turning back and looking at Harry and Ginny. They were kissing.

--

Draco and Hermione were standing outside her room. She hadn't spoken the whole the ride home.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine!" her tone was very sharp.

"Do you want me to…."

"I want to sleep." Draco just nodded. He didn't know what was appropriate, but he didn't get another chance to think about it. Hermione walked into the room and slammed the door in his face.

-

She walked in and leaned against the door. What a wretched night! All she felt like now was washing all the bloody makeup of her face and sleeping for a week. She set off for the bathroom when she heard something. In that short fragment of a moment she had time to curse herself, she knew that the alcohol in her blood made her slow and that she didn't have a chance.

She was stunned in the back. She fell with a loud thud to the floor. She was vaguely aware of someone walking next to her, someone was looking through her things.

She heard feet move closer to her head and then felt whoever it was kick her in the side, and then again, and then a kick to the head.

She tried to fight it, but she knew she had no chance. She was being beaten to death.

-

-

-

**AN: ****So there you have it: a little bit of action. Who do you think attacked Hermione and why? Leave a review!**

**Thanks to Chelsea my beta!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-

-

Chapter Eleven

-

-

When Hermione started to come to, she knew immediately she was very badly hurt. She reached for the chair next to her and started to pull herself up. It took her a long time; she had no idea how long. She cried aloud in pain. Her mind was racing trying to figure out what to do next. She was losing energy by the second. She would never get to St. Mungo's, but she didn't know what else to do…and she could never apparate in this state.

She lost her footing again and fell into the chair. It felt so good to sit down and she wanted to rest a while, but her mind kept screaming at her: _Get up, you will die if you stay here! _

_S_he coughed and covered her mouth. She looked at her hand and saw that it was bloody. _Wow, I really am badly hurt!_ she thought and she couldn't quite grasp it. _ I have to get to someone, I have to get help._

Harry was the first thought that came to her mind, but she remembered Ginny talking about taking her home, and Harry being a "dirty boy." She couldn't go to him but her floo was only connected to one other person. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She looked over at the fireplace, she would never be able to crawl all that way, she was sure one of her arms were broken.

_Stand up! Stand up now!_ her mind was screaming. _You will die!_

Her parents faces flashed before her eyes. Ron's followed, he was smiling and waving. Hogwarts came zooming in, her friends, the Burrow… and then she saw him. A pair of green eyes came into focus. She saw Harry's face. He didn't give up, who was she to give up?

"Get up!" she hissed aloud. She pulled herself to her feet. She was up. She took one step, and then another.

--

Draco was pouring champagne over the bosom of a beautiful, blonde girl. She had approached him at the ball after he had returned. Apparently her father had brought her all the way from Hogwarts to attend. She told Draco that she had heard so much about him, about how he was such an upstanding citizen. And who was he to disappoint? When she had said that she and her classmate were staying in London, how could he not be a good host and invite them?

He licked the champagne off the bosom of the friend now. She giggled loudly.

"Oh, Draco," the Arabic looking girl moaned. He loved it, he was the king. Everything was as it should. He heard a sound that sounded like… was it? Could it have been his floo.

"Where are you going?" the blonde moaned.

"I'll be right back, why don't you two make out a bit," he said absentmindedly.

He started walking towards his library. Was it Bellatrix again? Or could it be… might Hermione have decided to come to him, to talk or… He hadn't actually believed the thought until he saw the back of her against him.

"Oh, you wanted seconds, did you?" he snarled.

He saw that she was swaying from side to side. She turned around and he saw her face, beaten almost beyond recognition.

"Draco…" she cried and fell forwards. He leaped forwards and just about missed catching her in his arms.

"Hermione!" he whispered. He panicked, she was so badly hurt. "What happened?"

She looked up at him. She had no energy to answer; she just needed friendly eyes to look into. She needed comfort. If she was dying, she wouldn't die alone. She moaned as Draco shifted her position. He noticed it and ripped her beautiful dress apart. He could see a dark black bruise forming on her stomach.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" he cried. She just looked into his eyes. Her world seemed to be slowing down, his voice sounded funny. "No!" he screamed. He started to pick her up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where are you, Draco? We want more champagne."

He was shocked that there were other people in the flat; all he knew was that Hermione was dying in his arms, and he needed to get help! He carried her to the fireplace and screamed, "St. Mungo's!"

--

Harry was sitting in front of the telly, flipping between the channels.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Ginny called from the bedroom.

"I'm coming," he answered distractedly. Ginny appeared in the doorframe. She was wearing a lace nightgown, obviously bought for Harry's benefit. He smiled kindly at her.

"Do you like it?" she purred.

"Sure."

"Sure?" she snapped.

"It's pretty." Ginny ignored the comment and walked over to him.

"You are so tense, let me help you!" she said and started massaging his shoulders.

He didn't say anything and she walked around him and sat down on his lap. She looked into his eyes.

"You are so sexy, Harry," she purred. He just smiled again. She started kissing his neck and he closed his eyes.

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,_ he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strange sound. An owl was scratching the window, it looked very anxious. "Forget it, it's just some minister bull," Ginny mumbled into his neck but he stood up so fast that she nearly fell off his lap onto the floor.

"Harry!" she scolded. "What's wrong with you?" He turned and looked at her. He knew that look, he had seen it on all the Weasley's, especially on Mrs. Weasley.

He opened the window and grabbed the note. "You are unbelievable," Ginny shrieked and stormed towards the bedroom, no doubt waiting for him to come storming after her. He didn't care. He opened the note.

**"H seriously hurt. Mungo's. – D"**

Harry dropped the note before he had even blinked. He flew in to the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's!" he screamed!

--

He was racing up the stairs of the wizard hospital. He read the signs in the staircase **_Fourth Floor: Spell Damage_****, he was finally there! He ran down the hall and found Draco sitting in a waiting room, his head in his hands. **

**"Malfoy!" Harry screamed and ran up to him. He had been running since he had flooed to St. Mungo's and was out of breath, he had a burning itch in the side, but he didn't even feel it.** Draco stood up. He looked harassed and pale.

"They've got her inside; we're not allowed to see her," Draco explained.

"What happened to her? Were you there?" Harry stepped threateningly close to Draco who backed away.

"No, Potter, I wasn't there."

Harry looked down at Draco's shirt, it was covered in blood. He felt faint, this was all his fault. How could he have let Hermione work on this case? How could he have left her alone? How could he let her go with Malfoy? What if she died?

"I left her at her room in the hotel, then after a while she suddenly flooed to my flat, and she fell out looking all…"

"All what?" Harry's voice hitched.

"Beaten to pieces."

"Oh, God." Harry held his stomach. He had to sit down.

"I'm telling you, Potter, she was in really bad shape. I think who ever did this to her…was trying to kill her," he almost whispered the last words.

"Why the hell did she floo to _your_ flat?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged. Harry stared at the clock on the wall. It was two-o-clock in the morning. He sat down next to Draco as time passed by slowly.

Four-o-clock…six-o-clock.

The healer finally came out at seven-o-clock. Harry and Draco both shot out of their chairs. The healer was a black, plump medi-witch and she had a very somber look on her face. Harry felt like he had ice in his stomach, and his hands started sweating. She didn't start talking until she was within inches of them.

"We still don't know," she answered.

"How can you not know?" Harry demanded.

"She was hit with many spells, a few dark magic spells. But she was also beaten severely," the witch explained.

"What dark magic?" Draco asked.

"We don't know, but she has still not woken up."

"But she will?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"We don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Can we see her?" Draco and Harry asked together.

She nodded and they followed her. Harry felt like he was walking to his own execution. The room Hermione was in reminded him of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, there were many beds inside, but a screen made sure Hermione had some privacy. The closer they got the more Harry felt like he would be sick. Her face became clearer as they approached and he inhaled gravely. She didn't look like herself.

Her eye was swelled shut, her lips were broken. She had a big bruise on the right side of her face. Harry looked at her arm wrapped up in a sling.

"She has broken her arm and many of her ribs. She also has a crack in one of her thighs were she seemed to have been kicked. She must have been stunned first, because she has no defense wounds."

Harry swallowed hard; he turned his eyes towards Draco just to have something else to look at. Draco was pale, and he seemed to have as much trouble breathing as Harry did.

"Can I, can I touch her?" Harry whispered and the mediwitch nodded. He took Hermione's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. He pulled up a chair and sat down on it. The mediwitch backed away and left them alone.

"Look, Potter, I think I'm going to head to the office and let everyone know what has happened," Draco said. Harry didn't answer.

"I'll come back in a while," Draco continued. He turned and started walking away. He was still in earshot when he heard Harry whisper, "Please, Hermione, please don't die." He turned and looked over his shoulder, Harry had his head leaned forward on the bed and he was crying.

--

A full investigation was launched immediately. The Auror department classified Hermione's attack as an attempt on her life. Hermione's parents couldn't be reached, Hermione had hidden them in Australia and she was the only one who knew where they were.

Hermione was lying dead-still in her bed. It had just been a few hours since Harry had first been allowed to visit her, but he still hadn't left her side.

"Tell me Hermione, just wake up and tell me who did this," he whispered. He leaned down and let his lips gently grace her hand. "You know, when you wake up I think you deserve a holiday, where would you like to go?"

He kept talking and talking, praying that she would wake up.

--

"Why did you do this?" Draco demanded from Bellatrix.

"Who said I did?" Bellatrix snarled.

"I'm done with this," Draco said and started to turn. Bellatrix roared angrily and stood up from her seat. Draco spun around and saw a guard pulling his mother out by the hair.

"She's your sister, Bellatrix!" Draco pleaded.

"Family is nothing when looking at the grand picture," she said, her eyes were scarily wide open.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"I want to know Draco, why are you so bothered by what happened to the mudblood. She has nothing to do with you, does she?" Bellatrix tilted her head. Draco didn't answer. "Could you have a small infatuation with her? Is that why you took her to the ball?" Draco didn't know how Bellatrix knew about that, but he guessed she had ears and eyes everywhere.

"So is that why you tried to kill Granger, because I took her to the ball?" Draco snarled. "I date many girls, Bellatrix, you will have to kill half of London if that's the rule."

"Oh, _I _don't care about that Draco, but someone has some trouble controlling herself, hasn't she?" she screamed to the corner. Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the shadows. She had a large bruise on the side of her face and a cracked lip. "Pansy was supposed to look through her room, but jealousy is difficult, isn't it?" Bellatrix continued. Pansy hung her head.

Draco couldn't believe it. Pansy was with Bellatrix? Sure, he knew Pansy had some radical ideas – but this?

"How can you help her? She has my mother!" Draco hissed at Pansy.

"It's all for the greater good, Draco," Pansy sounded almost like she was begging for him to understand. "We have to help her, Draco. She has brilliant plans. Things will be like when the Dark Lord ruled." Draco shook his head.

Bellatrix nodded, obviously pleased by Pansy's words. "Society must be cleansed of elements which represent its own death," Bellatrix spoke proudly. "A Muggle-leader said that once; wise man. He could have been a proud Death Eater – had he not been a filthy mudblood."

Draco looked back at Pansy who was nodding proudly. "Yes, you will soon und…"

"You will soon have a new mission!" Bellatrix interrupted Pansy and spoke to Draco. "I will let you know when the time arrives."

--

A week passed and nothing changed. Ron had arrived from the States. The Weasley's had all been to visit her. But she just lied there, still, silently.

Harry was home for a quick shower, and would be returning to the hospital.

Ginny entered the bathroom. "Going to the hospital?" she asked.

"Mmm," he answered shortly.

"You have to return to work soon, Harry," she continued.

"I will return when Hermione wakes up," he snapped from inside the shower. Ginny hung her head; she knew this was hard for Harry. Ron was totally devastated, as was she. But she was worried about Harry; he seemed obsessed by what had happened to Hermione. He hardly looked at Ginny. She knew he just needed some time, but she wanted to help him somehow.

"I thought I'd come by the hospital later. Bring some fresh flowers for Hermione," she tried.

"Yeah, she'd like that," he answered.

"Would she?" Ginny couldn't contain the sarcasm. "I miss you, that's all, Harry."

Harry peered out from behind the shower curtain.

"Well, you're coming by with your family later. We'll see each other then, won't we?"

"That's not what I meant," Ginny pouted. "How about I move in?" she asked.

"Ginny, honestly!" Harry sighed. "First of all, we decided you wouldn't until _after_ the wedding, and second of all – do your really think now is the time to talk about this?"

He left just a few minutes after. Ginny glared at the door as it slammed shut. She felt like she hardly had any time with Harry anymore.

**AN: Thanks to all who take the time to review, I really appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

-

-

-

Harry arrived at the hospital and found Draco at Hermione's side. He was sitting next to her on the bed, silently watching her. Harry slowly approached.

"She looks better," Draco said, and he sounded almost like he was trying to reassure himself more than Harry.

"Yeah, her wounds are healing."

They were silent a bit longer.

"Do you think she will make it?" Draco asked.

"She must!" Harry answered.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Ron voice came from behind and they both turned around. Harry looked at the huge bouquet of red roses in Ron's hand.

"I'm visiting Granger," Draco said.

Ron had of course no idea that Hermione and Draco worked together, but he did know that they had been on a date the night Hermione had been attacked.

"Get out of here ferret face!" Ron snarled at Draco.

"Are you going to make me?" Draco got off from Hermione's bed and Harry grabbed his arm.

"Malfoy saved Hermione's life!" Harry reminded Ron.

"I don't care, he shouldn't be here."

"And why are you here then? You and Granger aren't even together anymore!" Draco snarled.

"We're still best friends! A concept I'm sure you're not familiar with!" Ron spat at Draco.

Draco swore and stormed out.

"I don't know how you can let him visit her," Ron said.

Harry didn't bother answering; he couldn't be bothered with unimportant things like this. Ron walked over to the large glass vase next to Hermione's bed. A bouquet was already in it and Ron read the card loudly.

"Get well soon, love Connor Cowell," he snorted. "Has the git even been here to see her?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry answered. The truth was that no one except the people Harry had approved was allowed to visit Hermione.

Ron grabbed the flowers and threw them in the bin.

He stayed with Harry and Hermione for two hours.

"Look I have to go back to the States for a little while," Ron explained.

"Alright,"

"Do you think she'll mind?" he nodded towards Hermione.

"No, she would understand. You'll lose your place on the team if you don't get back soon."

"Yeah, the coach gave me a week off, and I've already been here for ten days, so…"

"Don't worry Ron, she would understand."

Ron looked down at her again.

"This is like second year, watching Hermione in a hospital bed."

Harry thought about how long they'd had to wait for her to wake up last time, he didn't think he could wait that long again.

"Yeah," he answered sadly.

Ron bent down and lifted Hermione's hand to his lips. He kissed it lightly.

"I'll be back," he whispered and Harry wasn't sure if he had said it to him or to Hermione.

-

Ginny stopped by the gift shop and bought an enchanted bouquet of tulips. They changed color once every hour, she thought Hermione would like them.

She felt sad as she walked through the hall towards Hermione's bed. Her friend really didn't deserve this.

She came around the corner and saw Hermione's bed. Harry was sitting on the bed, and he was stroking Hermione's hair with one hand and holding her hand with the other. He was slightly leaned forward and looking intently at Hermione.

Ginny stopped in her tracks; she got an awful feeling in her stomach. She looked Harry's monotone and frequent movement over Hermione's hair. His hand was stroking it so gently.

She took a few steps forward and Harry didn't notice her.

Ginny started shaking.

She walked up to his side; she frowned at the look on Harry's face. He looked like he was praying, doing magic and cursing all at once. He stared so fixedly at Hermione's face. She was standing very close to Harry but he didn't even notice her presence. Ginny looked from him to Hermione and started backing away.

She started walking faster and soon she was running down the hall. When she came outside St Mungos she realized that she was still holding Hermione's flowers.

She dropped them on the pavement and started walking away from the hospital.

-

Ginny sat in Harry's flat. She had walked around London for hours just thinking. Could she have overreacted? Had she misunderstood? She needed to talk to Harry.

He came home from the hospital four hours after she had seen him with Hermione. He was surprised at seeing her in his flat.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," she answered softly.

Harry raised an eyebrow suspiciously and hung his jacket over a chair. He sat down on the sofa next to her.

"What's up?" he asked and looked a bit concerned at her intense face.

"I hope I'm going crazy, and I hope I am Imagineering things Harry. But today when I went to the hospital,"

"You came to the hospital?"

"Yeah but I left. I saw you sitting at Hermione's side and…"

Her eyes were tearing up and Harry immediately knew what Ginny was going to say.

"I swear, the way you were looking at her, it was just like… like… are you in love with her Harry?"

Harry was silent, he reached for Ginny hand and squeezed it.

"You haven't looked at me like that for a very long time, I actually think you've never looked at me like that," Ginny was now sobbing.

"Ginny…" Harry couldn't find the words.

"Are you in love with her?" Ginny asked again.

Harry looked sadly at her and nodded.

Ginny jerked her hand from his grasp and wiped away a few tears.

"So you don't want to marry me then?" she asked.

"I-I don't know…"

"Are you having an affair with her?" Ginny asked in a hard tone.

"No! I swear!"

Ginny seemed content with that answer.

She looked down at her engagement ring. Her dreams were crumbling around her. She was supposed to marry Harry Potter. It had been her dream since first year at Hogwarts, how could she ever find her path now. She had waited so long for this, and now he didn't want her anymore.

"Does she love you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know."

Ginny stood up and walked over to a frame of her and Harry on the mantelpiece.

"Did you sleep with her?" she demanded and turned around. Harry stood up and walked over to her. He couldn't lie to Ginny.

"Never when we were together," he answered and Ginny's eye shot open.

"Damn you Harry!" she screamed and pushed him hard in the chest. She grabbed the frame and smashed it on the floor.

"Does Ron know about that?" she cried, tears were now streaming her whole face. Harry shook his head.

"Ginny I am _so_ sorry," he lowered his head. He was ashamed. He never wanted to hurt Ginny, and now he had. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, and the look she was giving him was breaking his heart.

"I love you Harry!" it sounded like she was begging him for something.

"And I love you to Ginny, I do," he answered and tears were burning his eyes now.

"Yeah, just not enough," she whispered.

He couldn't say anything, this was the truth. He loved only one truly, one that he had tried to forget… tried to forget and now almost lost to death. He only loved Hermione!

-

Another week passed, Hermione was still the same. Harry sat with her everyday and everyday Draco would come and visit. News spread about the engagement. Ginny told no one about the real reason why they had called of the engagement, people just figured it was because of everything that had happened to Hermione.

-

Draco was home in his living room reading a book on magical comas when he heard someone at the front door. The maid Sally entered the living room followed by Pansy. Draco waited until Sally had left and then rounded on Pansy.

"What the fuck are you doing here Pansy?" he hissed.

"I missed you so much Draco, haven't you missed me?" she batted her eyes.

"Pansy I am a damn Auror. I work for the other side now, and you almost killed the best friend of Harry Potter. I can not be around you!"

"But you haven't turned me in, you must have feelings for me!"

She placed her hand on his chest and gently stroked it, her thumb grazing his nipple. Draco grabbed it and with force pushed her back.

"I have tried to hard to change my life, and you are pulling me right back to all that old misery. I thought you had left everything behind as well Pansy!"

"Make love to me Draco," she purred.

He couldn't believe it, it was just as she wasn't hearing his words.

"You are helping Bellatrix, Bellatrix has my mother – do you understand _that _you fucking idiot!" he hissed again.

"Oh she won't hurt her, I am sure of it. Forget about what happened with that mudblood Draco, I just got carried away. No one will think you did it!"

"That's not what I'm afraid of Pansy, I just… Oh forget it!"

Pansy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Yeah well I have a message for you."

"So you didn't just come to be social," he rolled his eyes.

"Draco you better watch it, you don't want to cross Bellatrix… or me!"

Something in the way she said it made Draco worried.

-

In the middle of the third week, Hermione finally woke up. Harry was there, of course. He was reading the Daily Prophet to her when she suddenly just opened her eyes.

"Harry?" she hardly had her voice.

"I'm here!" He jumped up.

"I'm hungry," she mumbled and fell back asleep.

The mediwitch examined her and declared her out of the woods. The relief Harry felt was beyond words. He felt like getting down on his knees and thanking Merlin himself. He hoped it was his mother, father, Dumbledore or someone who had watched over Hermione. Someone had at least brought her back to him.

-

"Give me one more chocolate frog!" she ordered and hungrily stuffed it into her mouth.

"Yes miss bossy!" Harry joked and tossed her a frog.

Hermione was now sitting up in her bed. She had read through all the get-well cards she had received. Draco was standing in the corner, looking out of the window.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She had now been awake for two days, but she still didn't know much about what had been happening in the outside world.  
Draco turned and smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah."

Hermione frowned and continued.

"Well now that I'm awake we should finish just were we left off. I mean, someone attacked me – that must mean that I was on to something."

Harry sprang up from the bed.

"No, never!" he declared.

"Potter is right. It's too dangerous!" Draco agreed.

-

Hermione was informed that a flat had been arranged for her, she would no longer be staying at the hotel. Harry had talked to the Healers about the dangers of doing Occlumency on Hermione, something she had asked for herself. She was deemed too weak, but in a few weeks it would be okay to try it on her. Harry hoped he would be able to see who attacked her that way, and he could hunt that person down!

-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

-

-

-

"So when are you going to tell me about you and Ginny?" Hermione asked, after moving into her new apartment. She and Harry were finally alone.

"Oh, I don't know what to say, really," Harry said, avoiding her eyes.

Hermione walked over and sat down on her sofa, she had missed her furniture so much. Most of her things had been put in storage when she moved to the States, some of the things she had even forgotten that she owned. The flat was a nice one-bedroom apartment in a decent neighborhood in the magical part of London. Harry sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Honestly, I don't want to talk about Ginny," he answered.

Despite not being in love with her, what happened between them still hurt Harry a little. It wasn't at all the way he had planned it, not that he really _had_ planned it. But he never wanted her to get hurt.

"I have to ask you something," Harry said and started fidgeting with his hands.

Hermione looked curious at him.

"Well, why did you go to Malfoy's house when you'd been attacked?" he asked.

Hermione laughed a bit.

"Are you jealous?" she joked. Laughing still hurt her ribs and she held her side.

"I just want to know, I _need_ to know" he answered seriously.

"All right, I went to Draco's because I knew you had brought Ginny home, and I didn't want to disturb." Harry said nothing and the conversation ended there.

--

Harry soon left and Hermione looked forward to a quiet evening taking a bath and going to sleep in her own bed. She also wanted to start on the sweets that she had received from her friends while she was in the hospital. But as soon as Harry left, more visitors began showing up at her door.

Connor made a surprise visit. Hermione hadn't seen him since the night she was attacked and, surprised, she let him into her flat. He brought a huge bouquet of flowers and a bottle of expensive champagne. He tenderly kissed her cheek and sat down in one of the armchairs. "Your new flat is…cozy," he said and Hermione could see that he had to think hard for the right word.

"Thanks," she answered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I've been so lost since you've been gone. I feel so awful about what happened to you," he started. Hermione slowly sat down, careful not to agitate her aching ribs. "I have been so worried about you…from now on, I will keep a close eye on you." He smiled. She smiled sweetly at him, trying to decide how to handle the situation. The Auror office had decided that she was off the case, and she was sure that it was because of Harry.

"I would like for you to attend this weekend's ball with me," Connor declared, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, Connor, I don't know…I'm –."

"Please, Hermione, I will spoil you silly."

"Well that's not –."

"It'll be a great way for you to show everyone that you are up on your feet again. And maybe afterwards we'll go somewhere private."

She thought for a moment, but finally caved. "Yes, I would love to go with you."

Connor was very content with this answer. Hermione knew Harry would be livid, but she had such a perfect chance. She wanted to know what else she could find out about Connor. After a while longer, he kissed her again and went home. The next visitor was far more unexpected: Ginny.

Hermione was happy to see her. She needed a friendly face after her make out session with Connor. But she saw by the look on Ginny's face that something was wrong. She let her in and set the living room table with tea.

"So I met Connor on his way out," Ginny said and Hermione nodded. "So you are still together, then?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Hermione poured Ginny some tea, but received only a glare. "What's wrong, Ginny?" she asked, reserved.

Ginny ran a hand through her hair. "Please sit down," she asked of Hermione who did as she was asked.

"Look, I want Harry back," she started.

"I'm sure he'll –," Hermione wasn't allowed to finish. She really didn't want to hear about the reunion of Harry and Ginny. She wished them both happiness, but she didn't feel like she needed to help them get together.

"Stop!" Ginny held up her hand at Hermione. "I know you slept with Harry."

Hermione sputtered on the hot tea and burned her tongue.

"I – I, Ginny…"

"Don't bother. Harry claims it was when we weren't together. I don't really know if that means you slept together at Hogwarts before Harry and I were an item, during the war when we were broken up, or during those days we were broken up before you moved to the States, and I don't want to know." She looked into Hermione's eyes and Hermione saw that she was close to tears. "But I love him, Hermione, I really do. And I can't live without him. Can you please promise me that Connor and Draco will be enough for you? Please don't go after Harry, Hermione…." Tears spilled over and Hermione's heart ached.

"I've never gone _after_ Harry," she whispered.

"Just promise, that you won't be with him!" Ginny's voice hitched. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, not understanding how she could possibly promise such a thing. She wanted to be with Harry forever, if he would only have her.

"Look, Harry doesn't want me." Ginny sneered at her.

"So you won't promise me, then?" she spat.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Gin. I _honestly_ believe that Harry and I will never be together, what happened between us was…not right. But it was so long ago. I've never told Ron about it because –."

"I _will_ get Harry back, Hermione," Ginny said and it sounded like she was warning Hermione.

"I'm sure you will," Hermione thought of the last time Harry had hurried back to Ginny the day after they had made love.

"And I won't tell Ron, he doesn't need to know that his best friends slept together behind his back. I would never want him to feel that pain."

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione reached for her hand but she stood up.

"I can't believe you even sleep at night!" Hermione swallowed hard, she couldn't quite believe the harshness in Ginny's voice. "I'm glad you are feeling better," Ginny added and, without another word, she left.

--

Hermione held her composure until Ginny had left, then she collapsed on the sofa crying, it was all too much for her. Ginny blamed Hermione for her broken engagement, she missed her parents, and she had almost been killed. She cried until her third visitor walked in and began talking to her.

"Are you in pain, Granger?" Hermione looked up at Draco standing in the doorframe.

"Don't you knock?" she sobbed. Her eyes were bloodshot and she sniffled.

"I did, but you didn't answer. And I heard you crying, what else should I have done?"

Hermione turned her head back in her arms and continued crying. She had slid off of the couch and was now sitting on the floor with her head on the sofa. Draco walked up to her and slouched down on the floor next to her. "What's wrong?" He tried to sound sympathetic, but he had never been very good at it.

"Everything," she complained. She turned and looked at him again.

"Sounds bad," he tried to joke. She threw herself around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Draco froze; he wasn't used to something like this. Sure a girl or two had started crying when he asked them to leave in the morning, but that had never bothered him. He carefully put his arms around her and gently stroked her back.

"There, there," he tried but Hermione seemed inconsolable. She told him about going with Connor to the ball, and then she told him about Ginny wanting Harry back – she did, however, leave out the fact that Hermione and Harry had once slept together. Draco thought about it for a moment, _So The Weasley girl wanted Potter back, huh?_

"Harry is going to be furious when I tell him that I'm going to the ball!" she sobbed.

"I'll talk to him," Draco assured.

"Draco…if you haven't noticed, Harry doesn't really care about anything you say." He snickered and patted her head as she put it back on his shoulder.

--

Draco went about getting Hermione back on the Connor case the best he could. He went to Gawain and told him that Hermione wanted to finish and Gawain gave them permission to continue the mission. Gawain didn't reflect too much about the attack on Hermione, as far as he was concerned it was all a part of being an Auror. The only comment he made about it was, "_She's lucky she didn't loose an eye like Alastor Moody!"_

Harry had been furious about Hermione's decision to go to the ball, but there was nothing he could do about it. He accepted his own invitation from Connor to be at the ball, that way he could at least keep his eye on her.

--

The evening before the ball, Harry was with Hermione in her flat. He bought Chinese food and they were watching a muggle movie, sitting on the floor.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, not really. It will probably be like the other balls we've gone to. I don't think Connor attacked me; I have a feeling that I heard a woman's voice, or maybe a woman's heels...I'm not sure."

"Well, hopefully we will know more when we get the OK to do Occlumency."

She nodded in silence and put a prawn in her mouth.

"So are _you_ nervous about tomorrow?" she asked Harry.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"First time seeing Ginny since you broke up." He thought about it for a few moments.

"I'll be fine."

"Maybe you'll meet someone cute tomorrow!"

"Are you trying to set me up?" he joked.

"Definitely not," she answered quietly.

"Good, because I don't want to meet someone… new," he mumbled

They ate in silence and watched the movie. A couple was kissing tenderly, and it made his heart race. He wanted to kiss Hermione like that, but he just didn't have that smooth Casanova in him. The man in the movie had just tossed the girl down on the ground and they were rolling in the sand. That wasn't Harry at all.

"Do you mind if I undress for you?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" he shouted, not quite believing what he thought he'd heard.

"Do you mind if I try the dress on for you?" Hermione asked, breaking the tension.

"For me?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, it's just that I think it's too long, and I'm afraid I will trip on it," she explained.

She hurried off to her bedroom and had soon returned to the living room. It was a beautiful black evening gown, and Harry saw that it was, indeed, too long.

"Maybe if you wear higher heals?" he suggested.

She turned around and showed the back of the dress. Her back was completely naked, and it plunged all the way down her the area where her back met her butt. Harry swallowed hard again; he liked the view far too much.

"Let's just try it," he suggested feeling bold.

"Try what?" Harry flicked his wand and the radio came on.

"Let's see if you can dance in it," he said huskily and walked up to her. Hermione just blinked at him and nodded. He pulled her closer to him and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry pointed his wand to the television and it shut off. As Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, he closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her in his arms. He pulled back and she looked into his eyes.

"Harry," she whispered.

Harry looked at her lower lip, it was trembling slightly. He lowered his head slowly and hesitated just before their lips met, when she closed her eyes, he lowered the rest of the way and kissed her. He felt the naked skin of her back and caressed her with both his hands. One hand quickly moved its way up to her hair.

They deepened their kiss and the feeling of her tongue woke memories in his mind, memories of being on top of her, kissing and making love to her. Hermione placed one hand on his cheek but suddenly jerked away from Harry. She had stumbled on the dress. Luckily for Hermione, Harry's seeker reactions made sure he caught her before she landed on the floor.

"Thanks," she smiled. Harry pulled her back up, and went to kiss her again.

"Harry, I think I better go to the Auror office and get them to change the length of the dress." He nodded and smiled goofily. He gave her a light peck on the lips and left.

--

Hermione needed a glass of champagne in the limo with Connor before she got out. She didn't know what to expect from this evening. The door opened and she let Connor lead her outside as she put on her brightest smile for the flashing cameras. She was wearing the black dress she had tried on for Harry, but it had been mended so it would stop at the floor. She had left her long hair down and very natural with curls bouncing ad she walked.

Connor held her hand and their fingers intertwined. She looked for Harry; she knew he was there somewhere. When she didn't see him, she looked for Draco; he was bringing a date to the ball. Suddenly someone gently tapped her shoulder and she spun around. Harry was smiling brightly at them, a champagne glass in his hand.

"Harry Potter!" Connor exclaimed, obviously pleased to have such a celebrity at his ball again.

"Hello, Connor," Harry answered and glared at their intertwined hands but started polite conversation. When Connor left to go to the bar Harry eyed her up and down. "You look really beautiful, Hermione," he whispered. She smiled coyly at him, her heart was beating frantically. Their kiss was obviously on both of their minds.

"You look nice too, Harry," she whispered back.

She looked up and saw Draco enter the ballroom with his date. Hermione gasped and had to blink when she saw that he had Ginny on his arm. Ginny was wearing a bright red dress, and it was very tight. Harry followed Hermione's eyes and saw Ginny on Draco's arm.

"What the hell?" he hissed.

Hermione looked at Harry's reaction and her heart fell slightly, he had a distinct frown on his face. She closed her eyes for a few moments and tried to gather her strength. She had a feeling that Draco had brought Ginny only to annoy Harry and she hated to admit that it annoyed her, too. She watched Draco lead Ginny to their table and pull out the chair for her. Just before Draco sat down, he turned and looked at Hermione and sneered evilly at her.

Connor returned and steered Hermione towards their table, she turned and looked at Harry who was still looking at Draco and Ginny. All during dinner Hermione's attention went from Draco's table to Harry's. Draco had one arm around the back of Ginny's chair, and Ginny was constantly laughing at what Draco said. She would lean in and whisper something in his ear and then playfully touch his hand. Harry, meanwhile, kept glancing back at them, looking angrier by the minute. At least Hermione could thank her lucky star that Ron wasn't there to see his little sister with the person he hated most.

When Ginny went to the ladies room Hermione walked over to the bar where Draco was ordering two drinks.

"What are you doing here with Ginny?" she jeered at him.

"Jealous?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

"You wish!" she snarled.

"I just wanted to find out if she's a natural redhead," Draco drawled.

"You're disgusting," Hermione said, her cheeks flushing. She didn't like at all how she was letting Draco get to her.

"Oh, here comes my date now," Draco said and looked over at Ginny who was approaching. Hermione glared at Ginny. Was she really trying to get Harry back by making him jealous?

Hermione stormed back to her table. Connor was deep in conversation with an older man next to him, but they both went quiet when she sat down. This didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. She pretended to look around the room but still listened to them the best she could.

Connor placed his hand on her wrist and whispered, "You look so sexy, Hermione, I could rip that dress off of you right now." Hermione suppressed the reflex to gag. She remembered what Draco had once told her, "_I have to be an actor, I can't let what is happening around me affect me!_"

--

Draco was at the bar when he saw Harry making a signal to him. He laughed inside. _I guess the git wants a private word with me._ He knew just what to expect. He waited a few moments and then followed Harry. He found him waiting for him in an empty corridor leading to a closed part of the hotel.

"What do you want, Potter? My date is waiting for me," Draco snarled.

"Cut it out, Malfoy. What are playing at?" Harry took two steps forward and Draco grinned.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you bring Ginny here?" Harry demanded.

"I heard she was single now, thought I might show her what she's been missing."

"Malfoy I warn you, if you even touch her –."

"You'll what? She's a free lady now." Harry went silent and Draco saw that he was clenching his fists. Draco walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge. He lit a cigarette and gloated for a minute.

"It's got to suck, huh?" he asked. Harry looked up at him. Draco took his time taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Dumping sweet, innocent, little Ginerva Weasley for a _mudblood_, and then realizing that you've made a mistake. That's what you get for dipping your dick in something that filthy! I hope, for your sake, that your dick doesn't fall off! I saw your eyes when –," Draco suddenly went silent. His eyes were frozen on something and Harry whirled around.

Hermione was standing there, motionless, a look of shock on her face.

"Hermione," Draco whispered first and he stood up. He could have hexed himself – he had only said those things to annoy Potter and now she had heard him.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, in shock, but she interrupted him.

"I just wanted to tell you, that Connor had to leave. He had some emergency. I – I thought you'd want to know. He is driving me home now." She turned and walked quickly back towards the ball room. Both Harry and Draco hurried after her, but were intercepted by a group of people and were forced to let her leave.

"Malfoy, you're dead!" Harry hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

-

-

Draco sent the latest report from the ball to both the Auror office, and one to Bellatrix. In the report for Bellatrix, though, he left out any information about Hermione Granger as an Auror. She was just described as Connor Cowell's date. He still hadn't dared speak about what had happened at the ball to Harry. And Hermione was obviously avoiding both of them, so he wouldn't have the chance to explain to her what had happened. She came in to the office every morning to attend the daily meetings, but she left immediately after they were done.

A few days after the ball there was a large conference in Hogsmeade and Draco knew he'd see her there. Kingsley Shacklebolt was holding his usual inspiring speech; it was the anniversary of the end of the war against Voldemort. A monument was to be raised in Hogsmeade, celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord. Draco scanned the crowd for Hermione and soon found her standing next to Neville Longbottom and listening to Shacklebolt talk about grave times, and how they had passed. He kept eyeing the crowd and saw many familiar faces. Potter's beloved members of the DA were always at these meetings. They took pride in the fact that they helped take down Voldemort, but where were they now? Draco was an Auror, he was working for the "good" side everyday while these people just glowed and bragged about their glory days. He snorted loudly as he saw Lavender Brown beaming at Shacklebolt's words.

He looked at the other side of the crowd and saw Harry Potter standing with his arms crossed glancing over at Hermione every once in a while. He looked completely miserable…and it made Draco feel so much better.

"This monument has been in development for a very long time now, and I'm pleased to finally present it to you on this special occasion." Kingsley's voice boomed and Draco turned his attention back again. A fat little man pulled a big cloth from it and in front of them was large statue of a large phoenix. "This phoenix represents us, our community rising out of –."

Suddenly the crowd was screaming.

"A body!" a woman shouted and the crowd started running in fear. Draco tried to push through the crowd, but it was too hectic. He didn't know what everyone was running from. He searched for the other Aurors, but they were all running, too. He finally knocked someone out of the way and reached the statue.

He couldn't see what it was; he was looking at the phoenix from the front. It was so large, and he couldn't see at all what they were all screaming about. It raised high above him, wings spread out. But he soon realized that someone was lying on the back of the statue, blood was dripping down in between Phoenix's head and its wings. Hermione and Harry reached him at the same time, and they ran around to the other side. A beautiful blond woman was laying on it, a knife in her heart and her right hand cut off. It took Draco another few moments to realize that it was his mother.

Hermione covered her mouth and turned to Draco. Harry grabbed her arm as she started to run forward. Draco stared at her body for a few more moments and then turned and began running. With a pop he had apparated away.

Hermione still had her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, Harry, who would do this?" she asked, she was whispering but she didn't realize it.

"I – I don't know. I can't believe this…." he stuttered. Aurors came running from all directions and Harry pulled Hermione back.

"You can't be here, someone will see you. And no one knows you are an Auror! Go back to your flat," he said softly, but sternly.

"No, I – I have to find Draco," she answered and Harry frowned but let her go.

--

She went to Draco's flat and his mother's mansion but she couldn't find him anywhere. She didn't know where to look; she didn't know Draco well enough to know where he would run to. She contemplated for a moment finding Pansy Parkinson, but then again, if that's where he had gone, he wouldn't want Hermione showing up.

Finally she returned to his flat for the third time and Sally informed her that he was, indeed, home.

"Can I please come in?" she begged of his maid Sally. She didn't answer Hermione, she just bowed her head and let her enter. "Where is he?" Hermione asked, not knowing the layout of Draco's flat at all.

"He is in his bedroom, this way," Sally answered sadly and Hermione walked after her. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands – crying.

"Draco," she spoke softly. He looked up at her, he looked angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He snorted at her and looked away. She walked slowly towards him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Draco…I am so sorry!" She put her hand on his thigh and stroked him slowly. "We will find whoever did this, I promise."

Draco sobbed slightly again and Hermione pulled his head down on her shoulder. She was surprised when Draco put both his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. But she felt his hot tears on her neck and hugged him tight. He changed her position and she was straddling him. She started to feel uncomfortable but still held on to him for dear life. _The pain he must be feeling, I can never even imagine_, she thought. _My parents were spared! Narcissa was all he had._

She suddenly became aware of Draco's tongue on her neck and his hand hurriedly shoving inside her shirt. She hastily started to fight him off. "Draco, what are you doing?" she screamed surprised, and Draco grabbed one of her breasts violently.

"You came here to comfort me right?" he hissed and she struggled but he was too strong for her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"This is how I want to be comforted," he spat and ran his tongue eerily along her collarbone.

She smacked him hard on the side of his face and she saw his eyes fill with both fury and tears from the sting of her palm. With a strong and violent shove he pushed her off him and she went flying into the dresser next to the bed.

"Get out of here, you worthless mudblood! You're not even worth fucking!" he screamed. Hermione got up, ignoring the pain in her hip, and gave him a hurt look before she hurried over to the floo and left.

--

She returned to her flat in absolute shock. She knew Draco had been very sad, and people always say and do strange things when they are hurt, but he had been so hateful, and the things he had said…. Her hip hurt her as she sat down. She needed to sleep so she poured a sleeping draught in a cup and gobbled it down. She laid down on the bed and before the draught swept her away her mind drifted to Draco, his mother. For one short moment she thought about Harry, wondering where he could be.

The dreamless sleep took her over.

--

Harry arrived at Hermione's flat three hours later. He needed to talk to her; he needed to explain what had happened at the ball. He needed to tell her that he hadn't agreed with any of the horrible things Draco had said. He needed to tell her everything!

Seeing Draco's mother with that knife sticking out of her heart made Harry realize that Hermione could have died just like that on the evening she was attacked. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to ask her why she had gone back to Ron after the night the had spent together. He knocked on her door, and was disappointed when she didn't answer. He wondered if she could still be with Draco.

--

Hermione and Harry woke up at the same time, but in different places of London. They both had an owl screeching at their windows. They both had the same note.

"**Another attack."**

They arrived at the meeting within moments of each other.

"Who?" Hermione gasped. She looked from Gawain to Bruno.

"Neville Longbottom," Gawain answered sternly.

"Is he…?" Harry couldn't continue.

"Yes, he was killed." Hermione sat down on a chair, unable to catch her breath.

"Oh, Neville," she moaned and rocked back and forward.

"And was his hand…?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it was gone," Gawain answered. Hermione left the meeting and walked silently into her office, she sat down at her desk and started crying.

_Neville!_ she thought. _Wonderful, sweet, Neville!_

She needed to know what was going on and who was behind all of the murders. Draco didn't come into the office; he had been given time off due to the murder of his mother. More Aurors were appointed to the case and Hermione felt like she was working at half her normal speed.

--

Three days later, she was standing between Ron and Harry watching Neville's casket being lowered into the ground. She turned and cried into Ron's shoulder. She looked up at Harry and saw that his jaw was clenched shut, and she knew he was struggling. She reached for his hand and took it. He looked at her, and he seemed to be thinking exactly what she was, "_We have to find whoever is doing this, now!"_

--

One more week passed and nothing new was discovered in regards to the case. They had found some traces on Narcissa, but they couldn't identify it. Draco had come back to work but he spoke to neither Harry nor Hermione, he didn't really speak to anyone. He just kept to himself. Buried in notes about the case…. Something was obviously bothering him, but no one dared ask him.

Harry finally came to Draco's office and tried to speak to him. "So how are you doing?" Harry tried uncomfortably and sat down in the chair opposite Draco's desk.

"Is there anything in particular you want?"

Harry was silent; he didn't really know what he wanted. Draco looked awful; he looked like he hadn't slept for ages.

"I'm really sorry, Draco," he said and the usage of his name obviously caught Draco off guard.

"I bet you are," he snarled.

"No one should ever be able to see their mother like that," Harry answered silently and Draco looked up. He seemed unsure as what to do now.

Draco was still waiting for Harry to punch him for what he had done and said about Hermione when she had come to comfort him. He was still waiting for _her_ to punch him for it as well.

Harry cleared something in his throat. "Well, if there is anything I can do…."

"Aren't you going to ask me about Granger?" Draco said.

"What about her?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Didn't she tell you what happened?" He thought for a moment. "No, she wouldn't would she?"

Harry looked bewildered; Hermione hadn't been home when he knocked the door. His mind immediately began racing, trying to figure out what Draco was talking about and how long she had been with him. Draco noticed the obvious confliction Harry was feeling and finally felt a better since he had seen his mothers' dead body. He tossed a scene from his mind into Harry's: Draco lying on a bed, a woman naked on top of him. They were moving in rhythm, panting and moaning. She had large bushy brown hair….

_No!_ Harry tossed Draco out of his mind. "Fucker," he scolded. As Aurors they had all been trained in Legilimency and Occlumency, but they were, of course, not supposed to use it on each other.

"There you go, Potter. Now you know what happened!" Harry eyed him angrily.

"That wasn't her!" he spat back.

"Really?" Draco sounded arrogantly.

"_That_ girl didn't have a tattoo!" Harry answered, he turned and stormed out of the office. He didn't get very far before he had to stop and catch his breath. He wasn't sure if Draco had really shown him a picture of Hermione or not. The image had come and gone so fast, he wasn't sure. He suddenly felt sick. If only he had stayed a few more moments in Draco's office he would have realized the answer from the look on Draco's face. He was so shocked by the tattoo statement; it could never have been her.

--

Later that evening Harry was lying on his sofa watching muggle television when Hermione arrived. He felt very awkward, they still hadn't talked about what had happened at the ball, and now the only thing playing in his mind was Draco with a bushy haired brunette on a bed. Harry fumbled with the remote and quickly turned off the television. Hermione smiled kindly and sat down on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just had a row with Draco," he answered. Hermione nodded sympathetically.

"Harry, it's time you did Legilimens and looked at what happened the night I was attacked. We need to find out who killed Neville!"

**AN: Yet again I want to say ****thanks ****to all how leave a review, I really appreciate it and after the story is done I'm taking you all out for pizza, on me ; - )**

**I found it funny that many of you have a secret crush on Draco, there's something about those bad boys – right? If you like a little more triangle-drama you might check out my other story Hidden Agenda while waiting for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

-

-

Harry and Hermione sat in front of each other; Hermione had her eyes closed and the complete look of concentration made Harry smile slightly. She reminded him so much of Hogwarts and the way she looked during exams.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. Harry went soaring through her mind. He went back through her memories, filtering them out as they came swooping towards him.

_There it__ is! _He had found it, that evening.

He was so excited to find the memory that he almost lost the connection.

_Hermione opened the door to her room as Draco turned and began walking back through the corridor. _

Hermione walked through the door and Harry immediately saw a figure standing in the corner of the room. He wasn't able to make out the face, since Hermione hadn't seen it, but he hoped that she would catch a glimpse for him before she was knocked unconscious. Harry wanted to jump in and scream for her to turn around.

Hermione suddenly turned around when she heard a footstep and the creaking of the floor, but she was hit and thrown to the floor.

All he could see was the outline of a female figure, just as Hermione had described to him. He watched as someone kicked Hermione hard in the ribs, and again in the face, but he could still only see a black outline. Harry could tell that reliving the memory was making Hermione very timid – he felt her quiver, but he had to continue and try to figure out who had tried to kill her. Harry was shaking violently, the feeling of seeing someone you loved being just about killed was unbearable.

He wanted to leave, but he forced himself to stay until the very end, just in case he would see something useful. He withdrew quickly and was just about to leave her mind…. but he couldn't… he just had to see what she had meant _that_ morning. That very significant morning…

With a twirl he hustled backwards in time again. He was afraid of what he would find, afraid he might see intimate scenes between Hermione and Ron, or worse Hermione and Draco.

He itched to go back and see what had happened when Hermione had gone to Draco after his mum was killed, but he would never do that to Hermione. Instead he went exactly where he wanted to go. He had to, he knew it was wrong, but he _had _to!

The memory flooded him and he was soon walking in through a door. On the bed he saw himself and Hermione having passionate sex on his bed.

He felt Hermione struggle against him, she knew what he was doing and wanted him out of her memory. He fast-forwarded to the morning after. He watched them:

_Hermione was lying in his arms. She turned towards him, she looked a bit nervous._

_Harry smiled at her and gently kissed her._

"_Good morning," he whispered._

"_Hi," she answered back. It was so obvious; Harry could read her face so well. She was worried what would happen now, she was afraid it would be uncomfortable. _

"_I'm glad you are here," Harry whispered and Hermione looked relieved. Harry kissed her gently and she soon eased into the kiss._

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. That moment had been so magical for him and, years later, he felt exactly what he had back then. He had never felt anything like it in his life.

_They both turned to lay on their sides, facing each other, and she draped her leg over his waist. He kissed her and pulled the covers off of her, exposing the top half of her naked body. He let his hands gently explore her skin. The night before had all been about lust and sex, but he wanted to enjoy every inch of her this time. Hermione rolled over onto her back and Harry kissed her breast. She arched against him as he made his way inside of her, biting her shoulder as he thrust._

"_Harry," she whimpered and arched her hips higher. Their fingers were intertwined and their bodies were moving in rhythm. He placed his sweaty forehead against hers and noticed her breaths becoming more rapid. They finished together, sighing, moaning, and finally collapsing into each other. Harry kissed her again and she moved his sweaty bangs out of his face, kissing his scar._

Harry watched a while longer and saw himself get up and walk into the kitchen to fix breakfast. He could feel Hermione struggling harder to get him out of her mind, but he had to know _why _she had changed her mind about being with him. He watched as Hermione took a shower and walked back out with a towel around her head. He heard her mutter the word, "Coffee" and open the door to the bedroom. Harry heard his own voice and watched Hermione. She was frozen to the spot.

"_Decided to stay home today," _

"_I agree, Gin, we really need to talk. I'm glad you called, actually…." Hermione pulled the towel of her head and put a hand over her mouth._

_  
Oh no, oh no no no –_ Harry thought. Was that what had happened?! He continued to look at Hermione listening to his conversation. Harry was shocked, finally understanding why she may have left._  
_

"_Eh…no, not now. How about in a couple of hours? I need to go out for a run." He paused as he listened to Ginny. "Great, Gin, see you soon."_

Harry watched as Hermione sat down on the bed and threw the towel on the floor. She put her hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart. Harry decided that he had seen enough and pulled himself out of her mind.

As soon as the living room came back into focus, he saw Hermione start towards him, fists raised. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Harry James Potter!" she screamed furiously. Harry grabbed both of her arms.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm sorry!" he said quickly. He let her go and she took a step back.

"You had no right, Harry! No damn right!" Tears were welling in her eyes, threatening to pour out.

"Please listen to me, Hermione!" Hermione turned to leave but Harry grabbed her arm and twirled her around. He kissed her hard on the lips, but received nothing in return. Instead, Hermione's hand made contact with his face again, stinging more than the first time.

"I didn't tell Ginny…."

"I don't care!" she bellowed. "You can go back to Ginny, and marry your precious pureblood!" she shrieked and turned around. Harry grabbed her again.

"Listen to me, Hermione," he pleaded. She jerked her arm free and ran out the door.

--

When Bellatrix's cronies came again, Draco was asleep. But he didn't go without putting up a fight. They had killed his mother - he had nothing to lose. He was dropped on the same floor he had been so many times before. His hood was pulled and he looked at Bellatrix. He wanted to kill her more than he ever had wanted to kill anyone in his life.

"Draco, my dear," she drawled.

"How could you kill her?" he yelled out.

"Draco, haven't you even figured out why these people have to die?"

"Yeah, you are killing those who helped kill Voldemort, but what did my mother ever do?"

"Did she not lie to the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked and stood up. She sounded somewhere between laughter and disgust. Her hair had many grey streaks, and her face had hardly any color.

"So then why didn't Pansy kill Granger?" Draco asked.

"Forget about that mudblood, she won't be a problem for long. I need for you to do one more thing," she continued and Draco jerked to break free.

"Why would I do anything for you?" he demanded. Bellatrix turned hastily around and looked at him, smiling insanely.

"Naturally, I wouldn't have killed Sissy if I hadn't still had some insurance," she answered. Draco's mind raced, trying to figure out what she could be talking about. There was no one else. Bellatrix watched him in amusement.

"You don't understand now, but you will." Pansy walked into the room and Draco chuckled. There was no way he would help Bellatrix for Pansy's sake. But then he noticed that she was carrying something small.

"What is it?" he snarled.

Pansy put the object on the ground and Draco was dragged forward to get a closer look. With a mixture of curiosity and fear, he leaned forward to look at the bundle. A pair of silver grey eyes looked up to him.

"Meet you daughter, Draco," Bellatrix laughed. "This is Mallory Malfoy!" Draco pulled back so fast that he fell into the guard holding him.

"What? No!" he yelled.

"Did you not wonder why Pansy left so suddenly? I took her into my care while she prepared to give birth to your daughter." Pansy took a few steps towards Draco and started to help him stand.

"We can be a family," she breathed in his ear.

"Let go of me!" Draco shouted and wrenched his arm back. Bellatrix was growing impatient.

"You need to steer the Aurors towards that key on the chain that you planted for me. It's vital that they follow the trace…. And you should also have them analyze that substance they found on Sissy…."

"How do you know about what they found on her body?"

"How do you think I know?"

"We have analyzed it, but found no dark magic."

"They shouldn't look for anything concerning dark magic, just regular magic. Something simple!"

"But –."

"Just do it!" she shrieked.

--

Two days after Draco's meeting with Bellatrix, there was a meeting for the Aurors. Gawain was looking very anxious and Harry noticed that he had extra guards at the door. Bruno Burton was at his side, as always. Harry threw a fleeting look over at Hermione, who was determinedly avoiding him.

Draco had been working all night; he had done exactly as Bellatrix had told him.

He looked from Hermione to Harry. "I didn't know you had a tattoo, Granger," he spat, not able to stop himself. Both Harry and Hermione quickly looked up.

"What?" she answered in a somewhat bored voice. "I don't have a tattoo!" Draco quickly looked at Harry, who smiled smugly. Draco glared at him.

"Ronald Weasley's apartment was torched tonight," Gawain started. Hermione shot up off her chair so fast that no one had time to blink. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. He had already been informed of this, and knew Ron was safe. He wondered briefly why Hermione didn't know.

"Fortunately, we had an idea this would happen, so we got him out in time," Gawain continued and Hermione heaved a loud sigh of relief.

"We now have a prime suspect for these murders," Burton spoke. Draco sat up a bit straighter, he had not heard this before and, judging by the look on Hermione and Harry's faces, neither had they.

"The key on the chain." He held up a necklace with a key attached. "We found at the crime scene went to Ronald Weasley's apartment," he continued.

"What?" Harry asked and almost started laughing. Was he implying that Ron was involved?

"He still has his key, and he has only given it to one other person," Harry looked at Hermione, who was listening intently. "The substance on Narcissa Malfoy," Gawain's eyes darted to Draco briefly and he continued, "was from a straightening potion, a very specific potion sold to people with very unruly hair." The guards walked up behind Hermione. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are under arrest for the murders of Narcissa Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, the goblin Griphook, and the opening of the graves of Remus Lupin and Nephadora Tonks," Burton boomed at her.

Hermione was completely taken aback. "Are you kidding?" she managed to get out.

"You can't do this, Gawain!" Harry bellowed.

"Harry, help me," Hermione cried as the guards started pulling her away. "I didn't do this, I swear!" she called. Harry made to run after her but a guard held him back.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

"Harry, if you try to go to her, I will fire you!" Gawain commanded. "The evidence is all against her. She has no alibi for any of the occasions! The straightening potion was the same one that she uses. The key was obviously hers; it was dropped at Griphooks murder. The very day of Neville's murder, hundreds of people saw her with him in Hogsmeade." The guards were still holding Harry and Burton walked away with Hermione. "Listen," Gawain continued. "We will try to find out what is going on and we hope that she'll be proven innocent, but…it doesn't look good."

"She _is_ innocent!" Harry screamed, still in shock.

"Burton will interrogate her now," Gawain continued as if he hadn't heard Harry.

"You can't let him do that, he will torture her!" Harry bellowed. Gawain looked away guiltily.

"So this is what we've come to?" Harry asked, "Why don't you just bring Umbridge in to interrogate her?" Harry turned to Draco, "Do you believe Hermione did this?" he requested.

"No, of course not," Draco admitted.

--

Harry and Draco watched from the next room as they interrogated Hermione.

"Why did you do it, Hermione?"

"I – I didn't!" she answered between sobs.

"It all points to you, Hermione!"

"But then someone planted those things! Why would I want to burn my own parents' house down?" she cried.

"This is very serious Hermione. And we plan to get the confession out of you," Gawain answered and motioned Burton over. "Burton here has never failed."

Draco and Harry both knew what that meant – they were actually going to torture Hermione.

"The night Neville Longbottom was killed, where were you?" Burton asked.

Harry knew Hermione had gone to Draco, he had been at her flat and she hadn't answered.

"I – I, was home."

"Can you prove it?" Gawain asked.

Harry looked at her, she was lying. He had been there, he had knocked her door. She hadn't been home.

"No, I had taken a sleeping draught."

"Why?"

"I was in pain." Draco looked at his feet. He knew why she had been in pain.

"Why? Because you had injured yourself when killing Narcissa Malfoy?"

"No!" she shrieked. "I had fallen and injured my hip."

"How?"

"I just fell – stumbled!" Harry could see it, _she was lying_, but he didn't understand why. Draco felt awful; he knew she was lying for him. She didn't want to say that Draco had tossed her into a dresser. "Where is Harry?" she asked.

Harry's heart ached. He wanted to go to her.

"You won't get to see him. Tell us, Hermione, what had Neville done? Why did you kill him?" Gawain continued. Hermione cried into her hands. "Tomorrow morning you will be sent to Azkaban, but before that we will get answers from you. Just think about what is waiting for you tomorrow. You better be more cooperative by then," Burton scolded.

Draco stared at Hermione's face as a guard lifted her from her chair, she looked so scared. So this is what he had done…. He had helped Bellatrix frame Hermione Granger. Everything went racing through his mind.

He couldn't understand why she would want to frame her, though. Was she trying to keep her away from Connor Cowell? But then it hit him – Hermione was going to be killed in Azkaban. Since the Ministry thought that Hermione was the murderer, they would close the case and no one would know that Bellatrix had killed Hermione.

--

Draco ran home to look for his files. He needed to find something to have Hermione exonerated. He couldn't stand the idea of being the one to send her to prison. He thought back to the last meeting he'd had with Bellatrix.

"_Forget about that mudblood, she won't be a problem for long."_

Then he knew… Draco was sure that Hermione was going to die in Azkaban. Draco had to come up with a plan to set her free.

--

Draco found Harry in his office; he had all his files in front of him.

"I need to talk to you," Draco whispered and closed the door behind him. The office was quite deserted all except the few Aurors on the night shift. Harry looked up from his files.

"I don't have time for you, Draco. I – I have to find some way to help her."

Draco frowned at the sight of Harry, his eyes were red and he looked like he hadn't even permitted himself to blink in fear of missing something important. Draco pulled up a chair and sat down next to Harry.

"Listen, Harry, I think someone is going to try and kill Hermione in Azkaban," he whispered. Harry stopped dead and slowly looked up at Draco.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

Harry went to stand up, but Draco stopped him. "Listen, I have an anonymous source and I can't risk that person getting caught because I believe there is more to find out," he said and Harry stopped for a second.

"I can't let her be taken to Azkaban!" Harry said matter-of-factly. "I will break her out!"

"No, listen," Draco lowered his voice slightly. "I will do it."

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"Because I believe someone will come after me if Hermione is released. I need to hide for a while, too." Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Besides, you're more useful here trying to prove her innocence."

--

Hermione was lying on the stone brick bench in the dungeon, shaking. She was cold and hungry and she couldn't believe this was happening. She knew that when an Auror was suspected of a crime, they always received the worst sort of treatment.

Maybe to scare others or maybe it was just to punish that Auror for being a traitor. But she was innocent…she couldn't figure out how someone could think that she had killed anyone. She heard someone and looked into the darkness beyond the bars of her cell. A face came into focus and Hermione ran over to the bars.

"Oh, Harry," she cried. He put his hands through the bars and Hermione put her face in his hands.

"Listen, Hermione, we don't have a lot of time," Harry hurried, "We believe someone is going to kill you in Azkaban." Hermione's eyes shot open with fear. Harry smiled sweetly and gently caressed her cheek. "But you know I will never let anything happen to you. Draco is going to break you out at dawn and you will go into hiding for a while."

"But, Harry…."

"No, it has to be done!" Tears spilled over Hermione's face.

"I have to tell you something, Hermione, I have to tell you about your memory, the one I saw."

"It's okay, Harry…." she started

"No, listen, Hermione! You have it all wrong! When Ginny called, I asked her to come over because I wanted to tell her about us. I was never going to get back together with her." .

"What?" Hermione looked surprised

"Yes, and I didn't know that you'd heard me talking to her on the phone. I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

"Oh, Harry, I love you, too!" Hermione pressed her face through the bars and they kissed. The kiss was quick and hurried, but the feel of his lips was more than she could have dreamed of. It was so sweet and warm, the quick graze of his tongue against her bottom lip made her feel… fire! When he pulled back, he put something in her hand.

"Take this ring. It's magic. If you need me, just whisper my name in the stone and I will find you."  
Hermione opened her clenched fist and looked down at the dark blue sapphire ring.

"When will I see you?" she whispered, tears continuing to fall.

"I don't know, Hermione, it might be a while… I can't risk leading them to you!" They both heard something and they turned towards the darkness.

"I have to leave, Draco will come in a few hours," he promised.

He kissed her again and with the blink of an eye he was gone. Hermione put the ring on her finger and caressed the stone. "Oh Harry," she whispered.

-

**AN: There you have it, now you know why Hermione left that morning!**

**Thanks to my beta Chelsey, any mistakes are because of my last minute changes.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

-

-

With the help of Harry's invisibility cloak, breaking Hermione out wasn't too hard for Draco. They made sure Harry was seen at a pub downtown all night, so no one would ever say he had been involved.

Hermione and Draco were soon hiding in a dark street in muggle London. Draco was carrying a bag, and was holding the key to what Hermione guessed was a car.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, the fear in her voice was obvious.

"We have to do something before we leave, just a quick stop." Hermione looked inquiringly at him.

"Where?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione stared at him.

"Look, I have something to tell you, and we don't have time for a lot of questions, okay?" he looked into her eyes and inhaled.

They sat down on the pavement behind a car and Draco explained to Hermione that he just found out about his daughter and that Pansy was holding her hostage. But he never mentioned anything about Bellatrix.

"Oh my God, Draco!"

"I need you to help me get her away from Pansy," he whispered. She eyed him cautiously; the look on his face was something she had never seen before. He looked helpless, pleading, and even desperate.

"But how?" Draco took her hand and they ran to a black Mercedes.

"I'm going to keep Pansy occupied, and I need you to sneak in and take the baby."

"What if she hears me?"

"Hermione, I can't leave my child with her."

Hermione could see that he really meant it and, before she knew it, she was on her way to Pansy Parkinson's flat.

--

Hermione hid under Harry's cloak in the corridor and watched as Draco knocked on the door. Pansy opened the door in her nightgown.

"Oh, Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I missed you," he smiled seductively at her. Hermione couldn't believe that the line worked, but was glad when it did.

"I thought you hated me now," she pouted childishly.

"Pansy, I could never hate you." Hermione watched in awe as Draco kept the lies flowing.

"And what about Mallory? Don't you want us to be a family?"

"Yes, I do," he leaned forward and put a strand of hair behind Pansy's ear. "But you shouldn't try to blackmail me with my own daughter."

"It wasn't my idea it was –."

Draco's lips crashed against Pansy's and she grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him inside. Hermione hurried inside before the door closed. She waited in the hallway by the front door for about ten minutes, just as they had agreed on, and then started sneaking across the flat to Pansy's bedroom. She heard grumps and moans from the bed on the side of her. It wasn't that she _wanted_ to look, but she couldn't very well help it.

She saw Draco on top of Pansy, the covers ending just at his lower part. Pansy was moaning loudly, and Hermione could hear that she wasn't faking it. The muscles in Draco's back were tensing up with every moment.

Hermione stood still for a second and felt the heat rising in her face. She saw Draco's face turning in her direction; he was checking to see if she was there. She snapped out of it, and walked towards the baby's crib.

She looked down and saw a beautiful baby girl in the bed. She lifted her up, gently, careful not to wake her. She adjusted the pillows in the crib so it looked like a baby was underneath. For a moment her conscious tried to step in and tell her that she couldn't possibly take a child from its mother, but Draco had saved Hermione's life twice and she had to believe he was telling the truth about his daughter. Besides, she had heard Pansy all but admit it.

She slipped the baby under the invisibility cloak and carefully walked out. She briefly slipped her hand from under the cloak, giving a thumbs-up to Draco – it was done. She waited at the door with the baby, afraid the baby might wake. She could have silenced her with a spell, but Draco had warned Hermione that Pansy might have spell-censors in the flat.

After about twenty minutes Draco emerged with Pansy close on his heals.

"Oh, Draco my love, please spend the night!" she pleaded.

"Can't Pansy, you know I don't like to do that." He kissed her cheek and started to put on his cloak. He opened the front door and, so Hermione could sneak out, he left it open and turned back to Pansy.

"When will I see you again?" she asked and tilted her head.

"We'll see," he said and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Draco," she said.

Hermione watched Pansy from under the cloak; she could see that Pansy really meant it. She could see love, hurt, sadness and some fear on her face. Draco grabbed his coat and turned to leave.

"Draco?" Pansy called after him down the hall.

Draco stopped walking and slowly turned around, Hermione held her breath, fearing that they had been caught.

"Please come back soon. I'm so happy you came tonight."

"I always do," he winked at her and kept walking.

He walked straight to the car and looked up to see Pansy watching him from the window. He opened the passenger seat and pretended to put his coat in there as Hermione climbed in and then he sped away. Hermione pulled off the cloak and Draco saw his baby in her arms.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yes, she's fine," Hermione said, lovingly caressing the baby's chubby cheeks, her eyelids were fluttering slightly. "She's so beautiful, Draco."

"She's a Malfoy, isn't she?" he sneered, accelerating.

"Where are we going?"

"North," he answered.

"I feel really bad about…" Hermione started.

"Don't!" Draco ordered and steered the car towards the highway.

--

An alarm went out the next day. All over the news it was written that Hermione Granger was wanted for murder and was now on the run with Draco Malfoy. Harry was brought in for questioning, but since all of The Leaky Cauldron had seen him noting could be done. No one they knew believed the rumors about Hermione, of course, but Ron did mutter something about her running away with Malfoy. He seemed to think he should have been the one to break her out. The investigations about the murders were still open, but only two Aurors were on the case now. The ministry had decided that Hermione was guilty. Harry believed it to be Burton's fault, though, since he had told the _Daily Prophet_ that she was guilty.

Harry went to Kingsley Shacklebolt for help, and he gave Harry permission to carry on his own side investigation, also sure Hermione was innocent. But Harry knew Kingsley couldn't dismiss the evidence, it would look very suspicious.

--

One week had passed and Hermione had still not used the ring. They changed locations every night, breaking into an empty Muggle house and then leave again in the morning. Hermione wished she had known about the plan, she would have told them to bring a tent like the one she, Harry, and Ron had lived in during the war.

Draco left Hermione and Mallory alone a lot; he would go out and try to find news about what was happening. Hermione was absolutely smitten with the child. She had jet-black hair and silver eyes. She was a happy child, and she could charm anyone to tears.

Hermione started a fire, it was late autumn and England was getting cold. Draco returned with a shopping bag. "Is that food?" Hermione asked. He nodded and put it on the counter. Hermione started to look through the bag; he had bought steak and potatoes.

"Wow!" Hermione nodded contently and Draco gave her half a smile. He looked over at his daughter, he was still rather afraid of her. Mallory started crying and Hermione looked at Draco.

"Pick up the crying baby, Draco," she ordered and he walked over and lifted the child. He was holding it rather like one would hold a Quaffle – as far away from himself as he could.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over and helped him shift positions. Draco held her in his arms and looked down at his daughter. She smiled up at him but she couldn't really focus on his face.

"So how old do you think she is?" he asked.

"Three months maybe," Hermione answered. She found it very endearing seeing Draco with his daughter in his arms. She walked over to the stove and started cooking. Mallory soon fell asleep on her father's arms.

"I just can't get over it Draco, why would Pansy do this?" Draco looked away. He hadn't even told Hermione half the truth about what had happened.

"Wine?" he asked and placed Mallory back in her crib, Hermione nodded happily. Draco corked up a bottle and poured some red wine for her.

"This house is very nice," Hermione thought aloud. It was a middleclass house somewhere in the north of England, and the family had a room for a baby. From the plastered travel schedule on the fridge Hermione had figured the family had rented a house in Thailand for the winter.

"Maybe we'd dare stay a few nights," Draco suggested. He was happy to see Hermione so at ease. They had usually rushed out in the mornings, drove all day and then crashed into bed when they reached an empty house.

"Do we dare?" she smiled at the thought of being allowed to spend more than just one night at the same place. She could watch some television, sleep late, take a long shower….

"I think so," he said.

He walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire. He then walked back to her and their glasses touched in a toast. Draco's eyes lingered a bit too long on Hermione, and she blushed. Draco watched some muggle television and Hermione started setting the table. She drank the rest of her glass and Draco refilled it when he returned. They sat down and started eating in silence.

"So you and Pansy…." Hermione started and Draco looked up.

"What about it?" he sounded more hostile than he intended. He had a habit of doing that.

"Well, what's the story?"

"What's the story with your own Hogwarts lingering love?" he spat not saying a particular name.

"Draco, I was just asking," Hermione answered and ate some steak.

"All right…. Well, I don't know what to say. We were never exclusive; we kind of hooked up on and off…."

"Bet she liked that," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, she wanted to get married after school. And, as I said before, I always figured we would one day."

"Did you love her?" she paused and tried a different approach. "Do you love her?" Hermione looked up at him and tried to read his face.

"I don't and I never did," he answered silently.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked, almost regretting the personal question. He looked up at her and was silent for a moment.

"I don't know," he finally answered.

_If you don't know, then you never have been_, Hermione thought.

"Did you have any idea she was pregnant?"

"No, she just disappeared. She was mad at me once because she saw me at a bar with someone else, but.…"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Hermione added.

"She has seen me with other women before."

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to see someone you have feelings for with someone else? It hurts –."

"Like a son of a bitch," Draco added. Hermione had another glass of wine before Mallory started crying. She jumped up and grabbed a bottle of formula, which calmed her down a lot.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker, this one," she smiled.

"Like her father," Draco joked and drank more wine. Hermione looked up at him.

"Why weren't you ever like this at school?" she asked. It was the wine making her this honest.

"Why weren't you? You were such a busy know-it-all bitch," he laughed and looked at Hermione. It was clear that she hadn't appreciated the joke.

"Draco, you were awful, honestly. I would sooner have believed it if someone said Professor McGonagall would marry Crabbe, before I would believe me sharing a bottle of wine with you."

"Same." He held his glass up to her.

"But why, though?" she wouldn't give it up. "You were so mean, to so many people. To me! You wanted me to die when the Chamber of Secrets was opened." Draco looked down at the table. He started fingering his fork. "And you wanted me to die many times after that if I remember correctly. I mean the Inquisitorial Squad, for heavens sake!"

"I guess I was an idiot," he interrupted.

"Obviously, but still!"

"Look, Hermione," Draco slammed his glass on the table, "I know I was a jerk, I have been trying to make up for it ever since. I was raised with certain beliefs, it takes a while for them to disappear."

"And are they gone now?" she whispered, not wanting to wake the baby.

"Most of them." They were both quiet again.

--

Hermione soon headed off to bed with Mallory in her crib in the room next door. Hermione climbed into her bathtub and lingered there for a long time. She felt slightly tipsy, and only one person was running through her mind. The same words playing over and over in her mind.

"_You have it all wrong! When Ginny called I asked her to come over because I wanted to tell her about us. I was never going to get back together with her."_

She had been playing that very sentence over and over since that night. She looked down at the blue sapphire on her hand, Draco still didn't know about it. She put it close to her lips to it and whispered, "Harry."

Nothing happened and Hermione, slightly disappointed, got out of the tub. She brushed her hair, her teeth, and then borrowed some coconut body lotion from the owner of the house. She climbed into the big bed and closed her eyes. Draco was sleeping in the guestroom, and she played with the thought of asking him if he wanted another bottle of wine for a second, they really had had a lovely evening tonight, considering. But soon she fell asleep. She couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour, because she still felt the buzz of the wine, when she heard something outside the window. She hurried over and pulled the curtains away. Harry was outside on his broom; she hurriedly opened the window to let him in.

"Harry, oh my God!" she whispered, careful not to wake Draco.

"Is everything all right? You used the ring, are you in danger?" Harry demanded, stepping on to the window ledge.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I just – I just wanted to see you!" she answered, feeling ashamed of herself.

"So you are okay?" he asked, eyeing her in her bathrobe. She nodded shamefully. Harry jumped off the window ledge and yanked her into his arms. His lips smacked hard against hers and he pulled her so tight against him that he was afraid he would break those ribs again. She pressed herself up against him.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned. Harry tugged at her bathrobe, and it fell off her. He didn't take another minute to look at her. He needed her, _now_.

"I'm sorry I called, it was the wine…." she mumbled between kissed. Harry pulled back.

"The wine? You are supposed to be on the run, not on a holiday," he said jealously. She smiled wickedly.

"You are so cute when you are jealous," she teased.

He squinted his eyes for a second then picked her up and set her on the desk in the bedroom. She started fumbling with his jacket, and then his shirt. She finally tore it off of him, and it fell to the floor. He assaulted her neck hungrily and then moved down to her breasts. Hermione started groping at his zipper and soon his pants were down his ankles.

"I love you," Harry mumbled into her bosom. He grabbed both her thighs, and plunged into her. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to make a sound; Draco was just down the hall, after all. Harry's fingers found their way between them, and he started touching her pleasurably. Hermione threw her head back and Harry started nibbling on her ear. He felt her tighten, but he wasn't there yet. Hermione kissed his neck, and ran her hands over his chest. It was so toned, so hard, so sexy. She was about to come again. She kissed him hard, and the feel of his tongue whirling around in her mouth was all she needed, and this time they came together. Hermione still on the desk, Harry standing between her thighs, his pants around his ankles.

"I love you," Harry whispered again. Hermione smiled and wiped his sweaty forehead. Harry only stayed for thirty minutes; he was terrified that someone would notice that he wasn't at home.

When he left, Hermione sat down on her bed and looked at the window. So many years had passed since they had been together in that primal way, and she marveled at the fact, that it was indeed as good as she had remembered – if not even better.

--

This happened a few more times during the next couple of weeks. Harry would speed to Hermione's side for a couple of hours during the night, and then he would spend the days trying to find some evidence to prove that she was innocent. This, however, proved far harder than he could have planned. The pattern of the killings were obvious, everyone killed had had something to do with the fall of Voldemort. One could even say that they had had a "hand" in his fall. But the evidence against Hermione hadn't begun until after a while. It seemed like someone had decided to suddenly start framing her, like it was the only way to get to her.

--

One night, Harry was at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys, having dinner. Harry was still invited for dinner, but the mood was very strange. Since the engagement to Ginny was called off they acted rather awkward towards him. Ron was taking it the best, but only because Harry was sure Ron thought he and Ginny would soon work it out. He probably thought that on-off relationships were quite common after the rollercoaster-relationship he and Hermione had shared.

"So any news about dear Hermione?" Molly asked. Harry shook his head gloomily.

"I just can't stand it," Arthur scorned. "Arresting innocent people again, just like last time."

"Well, to be fair," Harry said, "they actually have evidence against her. Even though they have been so obviously planted," he added.

"I just wish I knew she was all right," Ron mumbled and drank some butterbeer, "I can't believe she wouldn't let me know anything. She should never have moved back." Everyone was silent and thought about this for a minute.

"But to leave with Draco Malfoy," Percy thought aloud.

"Were they lovers?" Bill asked.

"Bill!" Fleur hit him on the shoulder and everyone looked angrily at him, and then sympathetically at Ron.

"I think they were," Ginny said and Harry glared at her. He hated this, they were talking bad about Hermione, and they didn't even know the truth.

"Look, I have to tell you something," Harry said and everyone looked up. "There is a lot about Hermione you don't know."

Silence.

"Hermione moved back to London," Harry's eyes glanced over to Ginny, she was holding her breath, obviously expecting the worst. "Because she was invited to become an Auror." Everyone gasped.

"She never told _me_!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's because she was ordered not to. She only went out with Connor because she was spying on him! Same with Malfoy, it was part of her cover," Harry finished. Ron went pale.

"Oh God, the awful things I said to her." He looked like he would be sick.

"Don't worry, Ron dear, she knows you love her," Molly assured him.

"Oh, poor Hermione," Arthur said.

"Yeah, so please stop thinking she ran off with Malfoy, because she really didn't!" Harry continued. Molly patted Ron's cheek.

"She'll come back, it'll be okay!" she promised her son and Harry was annoyed. It was closing to a year since Hermione and Ron had ended their relationship and he was tired of people talking about them as though they were an item.

**-**

**AN: There you have it; I know a lot of might think Draco did the wrong thing. But I kind of see Draco as the kind of guy who acts before he thinks. And I believe his first instinct would be to get his daughter away from the people who killed his mother…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

-

-

Draco woke up to the smell of garlic chicken. They were now hiding in Scotland and, after arriving two hours ago, Draco had needed rest after the long drive. He walked into the small kitchen and saw Mallory on the floor, napping in the babysitter, and Hermione at the stove. He stood and watched them for a while, enjoying the image. Though having children had always crossed his mind, he had never really thought about what having a family would be like.

"Smells good," he said and Hermione jumped. "Sorry," he added. Hermione clasped her chest and laughed, but her shocked cry had woken Mallory who had started crying. Draco bent down and picked her up, trying to comfort her. "It's not working," he complained, intolerantly.

"Here give her to me, you just keep an eye on the chicken in the pan," she said. Draco walked over and gave the baby to Hermione, when he passed her over to Hermione his hand gently grazed her breast and Hermione looked surprised at him.

"Sorry," he said, but didn't seem too sorry. She walked by him and Draco could smell her scent in the air she smelled so lovely. She always smelled like green apples.

He forced himself to snap out of it.

Hermione put the baby down in her babysitter-chair. She finished dinner and set it on the table. While she and Draco were eating, Draco gathered his courage and said, "I'm sorry about what I said at the ball," he spoke so low that Hermione hardly heard him.

"Did you mean it?" Hermione asked and looked intently at him.

Draco thought for a minute, drank some water and answered, "No."

"Well, good," she smiled at him and returned to her food. After a few moments she looked up and added, "Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do."

"I guess I wanted to tease Potter, I get a kick out of it."

"Yeah, I've noticed," she smiled at him and he looked down at his plate. "And why did you bring Ginny?"

He looked into her eyes, unable to decide whether it was to make Harry jealous so he'd run back to Ginny…or that he did it to make Hermione jealous.

"To get under Potter's skin, of course."

"So you don't fancy Ginny that way?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No." Draco kept looking at her. _Who would have thought?_ he asked himself, _Draco Malfoy smitten by Hermione Granger_!

--

"I am going for a walk, will you be all right alone with Mallory?" she asked him.

He nodded uninterestedly. Hermione set off and walked quite a bit before she whispered Harry's name into the ring. This time he appeared faster, he had apparated to an area close to where she was and had flown the rest. He came up to her from behind and startled her. She didn't greet him with any words, she just threw herself around his neck. After a few minutes of passionate kissing she asked, "Any news? Any new suspects?"

Harry shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I am really trying my best!"

"I know you are," she whispered and leaned her forehead against his.

"Is Malfoy treating you okay?" he asked, sounding jealous.

"Yes, we are fine." Harry nodded and kissed her again. "But, Harry, I'm not sure how long I can take this….I hate running to somewhere different every day. And if you get caught, you'll be in so much trouble."

"Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," she laughed and he kissed her nose. Harry pulled out a blanket and lowered her on it. They made love under the sky, but it was very cold and they hurried it along quite fast.

Hermione sat on the blanket looking up at the sky. "It's going to start to snow soon," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Harry answered as he buttoned his pants.

"I hope I don't have to celebrate Christmas as a wanted criminal," she whispered.

He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"I told the Weasley's about…."

"Us?" she looked shocked.

"No," he smiled, she was so engaging. "I told them about your job. About why you were seeing Connor and why you went with Draco."

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"I couldn't stand them talking about you two as an item," he admitted. This time it was her time to reach for him, and she kissed him.

Hermione hurried back to the cabin and found Draco sitting in front of the fire on the floor with a sad look on his face. She sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about my mum. She never got to see Mallory."

Hermione looked at him, he was staring so fixedly into the fire. She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. The contact startled him and he yanked it away. He immediately regretted it and wanted to hold her hand again.

"I think I will go to bed," she whispered, afraid to disturb him.

"Yeah, you do that," he answered. As Hermione got up Draco closed his eyes to smell a bit of her scent again, but he could almost swear he smelled a man's cologne on her. He was sure he was imagining it, how could anyone have found them?

--

On their fourth week of hiding, everything changed very quickly. Gawain came hurrying into Harry's office. "Connor Cowell is here, he wants to talk to you!" he said.

"Why?" Gawain shrugged and waved at Harry to follow him. Connor was indeed standing outside the Auror entrance, waiting for Harry.

"Cowell," Harry greeted. He still hated the man's guts. He remembered Connor's hands all over Hermione.

"I am here to confess to the murders of Neville Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy and the goblin Griphook. I also attacked Hermione Granger, opened the graves of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. In addition I burned down the house of Hermione's parents," he said and Harry stared at him. Gawain, who had been standing only a few feet away, quickly sprang into action, putting a binding spell on Connor's wrists.

"You're under arrest, Cowell," he said, and escorted him to the dungeon. In the interrogation room he confessed to details only a guilty man could have known. Something about the story still bothered Harry though, why was he confessing? And why didn't he give a motive?

--

Hermione and Draco were eating dinner at the kitchen table of an old manor; they had no idea about Connor's confession. Harry had sent the Auror's best owl to find Hermione, but it was taking time. No owl was as good as Hedwig had been.

"So should we do something fun today?" Hermione asked Draco. He looked out the window, it was grey and wet.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, let's rent a muggle movie or something. They have a DVD player and huge TV."

"A DV-what?"

"You do know what a muggle movie is, right?"

"Of course," he snarled at her.

"So how about it, we'll by loads of sweets and make a fire and just watch movies all day?"

Draco actually thought it sounded like a good idea, but thought more about it as he watched her clear the table. He wouldn't mind staying hidden like this with her a while longer.

"Only if you promise to make me hot chocolate," he finally said. She turned and looked at him and with a smile on her face she answered:

"Do it yourself!"

--

Hermione took the car and drove to the shop, getting the movies and treats. Draco, meanwhile, was holding Mallory, her chubby hand was playing with his finger when he saw what he was sure was an Auror owl outside the window. He gently put down the baby, and took the note from the owl. Before he opened it he took a deep breath and gathered himself. This note could say anything. He knew Harry must have sent it, only he could tell an Owl where to find them. He would address the Owl to Mallory and Hermione at once, and no one else knew they were at the same place.

**"Hermione, **

**Connor Cowell has confessed. Return to London, come straight to ministry! **

**Love, Harry"**

Draco stared at the piece of paper. So it was just _that _ironic. Just as he had thought about how much he liked being on the run with Hermione, it was all over. He heard the sound of the car outside the house and, in a blink of an eye, he threw the paper in the fireplace. Hermione bounced inside, obviously in a good mood.

"I got us some classics; _The Godfather_, _Grease_, _Titanic_ and _Scarface_. I personally hate _Scarface_, but I thought you'd like it. I wasn't sure what kind of muggle sweets you liked, so I just got loads." She placed the bag on the table and walked over to Mallory.

"Hello, gorgeous," she smiled at the baby. "You just get more beautiful every time I see you!" she kissed Mallory's cheek.

"Wine? Draco asked and started pouring up two glasses. She threw off her coat.

"It's really raining cats and dogs out there!" she shook slightly.

"You're lucky you got back when you did, it looks like it's going to get worse!"

Hermione reached for the wine glass and the taste was wonderful, just what she needed. She sat down on the floor in front of the fire; she closed here eyes and enjoyed the feel of the heat on her face.

"We're really loving the wine on this trip," she joked.

"Well, we need something to keep us sane," he replied.

Draco stood and leaned with is back against the wall, watching her. There was a loud roar of thunder and Draco looked outside.

"Sit," she said to Draco and gestured to the floor next to her. He did as he was told, and sat down. Hermione quickly finished her glass of wine and jumped up. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable," she said.

"I like the sound of that," Draco sneered.

"Yeah, right," she laughed and walked into the bathroom. When she came back, Draco was disappointed to see that she really _had _meant something more comfortable. Hermione had her hair in a large messy bun on her head, and she was in flannel pajamas.

"Sexy!" Draco said and pretended to roll his eyes, she just smiled at him. He reached over and refilled her glass while Hermione popped in the DVD. They were sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, the fire crackling and _The Godfather_ playing, it was the only movie they could agree on. Hermione took a large bite of her Toblerone and looked at the huge TV. Draco had more trouble looking ahead, she looked so lovely. The wine was giving him a false sense of bravado.

"So, you and Krum," he said, it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"What about it?" she asked and looked at him.

"What happened there?"

"I was in my fourth year!" she answered as thinking it was enough of an answer.

"If you think that'll make me believe you're innocent, you should just know what I was up to when I was fourteen!" Draco mocked and sipped his wine.

"Sick!" she giggled. "So it's true, then?" she asked.

"What is?"

"You and all those stories?"

Draco squinted slightly and looked at her face. She was so focused on his words. He wasn't quite used to a girl actually being interested in what he was saying. Or maybe it was the other way around; he was actually listening to a girl for once.

"Hermione, all you have to do is ask!" he said and drank some more.

"Ask what?" she asked innocently.

"If all the rumors are true."

"Well are they?" she asked and looked down at his free hand. It was lying still and steadily on his leg.

"Which ones?"

"About all the girls…."

He met her eye again and thought for a moment, before answering, "Yes."

The thunder beat hard and Hermione anxiously looked outside.

"We'll be fine, right?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow. "I just mean the house won't get flooded or anything, will it?" she asked and he just rolled his eyes.

"Are you an Auror or not? And I thought Gryffindors were suppose to be brave," he sneered. There was a loud bang on the window and Hermione shrieked. The baby woke up and yelled loudly.

"Bloody hell," Draco said and spun around. Both he and Hermione had already whipped out their wands. A large tree branch was beating against the window, the wind had made several branches of a large tree fall down.

Draco and Hermione both hurried outside, they needed to move the branch before it broke the window. The rain was thrashing them both, and it was painful as it hit them in the face.

"You have to pull it back!" Draco screamed at Hermione. The wind was almost blocking out his voice.

"What?" she yelled back. He waved with his hand.

"It's stuck on the ledge, we have to pull it up, and then out." She nodded and took a hold of the large branch.

"Now!" They pulled with all her strength but it wouldn't budge.

"The window!" Hermione yelled and pointed at the window. The sound of the raindrops were splattering hard around them, almost hurting their ears. Draco looked at her, she was completely soaked, Mallory was inside screaming, and if this window broke the house would be too cold for them to sleep in. He looked down at his wand; if he'd use it they'd get caught.

"Again!" he screamed. Both of them put all their might into it and the branch came loose with a jolt and both Draco and Hermione were flung to the ground by their own force. Draco reached out and helped Hermione up and they hurried backs inside.

"Oh my God, I'm freezing," Hermione stuttered through clenched teeth.

"I'll look for some blankets," Draco said and Hermione hurried towards the crying baby.

"It's okay, sweetie!" Hermione hurried over and reached for baby Mallory, who was whimpering in her bassinet. "I can't pick you up, I am too wet. Shh…." Hermione rocked the bassinet but Mallory was screaming, obviously very frightened by the sounds outside. Hermione leaned down and was about to start singing a lullaby when lightning hit just outside and scared her.

"Oh my…." she squealed. She looked down at Mallory and forced herself not to think about the storm. She caressed her cheek and gently rocked the crib from side to side, careful not to drip cold water on her. She started singing the old lullaby her mother used to sing:

"Sorrow and care, frowns and gray hair;

So smile, my baby bonnie.  
Laugh, my baby, beauty; What will time do to ye?  
Furrow your cheek, wrinkle your neck, so laugh, my baby, beauty.  
Dance, my baby, deary; Mother will never be weary.  
Frolic and play now while you may;

So dance, my baby, deary."

Hermione's voice was trembling from the cold, but Mallory went quiet very suddenly, and, just as fast, she had fallen back to sleep. Hermione smiled lovingly at the baby, that very song had so many dear memories for her. Draco returned carrying a blanket, he looked at Hermione singing to Mallory.

"Mum use to sing that one to me," he spoke without thinking, a habit he hated.

"Really?" Hermione whirled around. "I love that song!" she beamed at him, "I didn't know it existed in the magical world."

"I only found this old moldy one!" he said, quickly changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about his mother.

"Better than nothing!" Hermione said. He walked over to her and, throwing the blanket around her, rubbed her shoulders. She was white and shivering.

"Nice holiday, we're on," she joked and he smiled.

"Best I could do," he joked back.

"With all your bleeding money I would have thought a trip to the Caribbean was more appropriate!"

"Come here," he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her arms and the blanket was swept around both of them. Suddenly he stopped and pulled back his head. He looked into her brown eyes and felt an immediate urge to kiss her. Hermione blinked. She knew that look; she had seen it in many men before.

"Hermione," he said in a husky voice and she looked up at him. Thunder roared again and Hermione jumped. Draco leaned closer and his nose was almost touching hers. Water was dripping from his wet bangs that were now plastered on the side of his face. She looked quickly over at the crackling fire.

"It's dying," she nodded towards the fire.

Draco turned his head and looked at it. He was now leaning his head against hers completely. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Better put more wood on it," he whispered softly and then let her go.

They didn't dare put on the television again because they were afraid lightning would strike. Instead they just sat in front of the fire, drinking the wine and talking. Hermione was more than happy to stay in the same room with Draco and Mallory. The rest of the house was still very cold, and the thunder was roaring outside. Draco and Mallory fell asleep on the floor next to the fire. Hermione stared into it for a few moments, sleep teasing her eyelids as she tried to keep them open.

Just before Hermione finally gave up she whispered into the ring, "Harry." She wanted him to come in the morning, she needed to see him.

--

Harry was so relieved when he was called by Hermione. He hurried away at dawn and flew straight to where she was. He sat down at an old stone house and hurried over the lawn. He couldn't wait to tell them about what had happened - they could come home. He ran up to the window and saw Draco and Hermione asleep on the floor, on a blanket. They were lying on their sides and Draco had his arm around Hermione.

_What the hell?_, he asked himself. He stood an extra moment and looked at them. For weeks they had been alone and now he was left to wonder what had happened. He cast an Alohomora on the door and let himself in. Both Draco and Hermione woke up immediately. Draco let his arm linger around Hermione's waist, only hoping to make Harry jealous.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and crawled from the floor. "What are you doing here?" Harry raised his eyebrows and she remembered. She had called him before she fell asleep and she felt ashamed. She had dragged Harry all this way, now Draco knew and she had put them all in danger.

"How the hell did you find us?" Draco asked, suddenly he felt a lot more uncomfortable. He had always had the feeling that Harry was close, and he had smelled what he believed was a man's cologne on Hermione.

"Didn't you get my owl?" Harry asked.

"Owl?" Hermione looked inquiringly.

He told them all about Connor's confession. Hermione covered her mouth excitedly. "I can't believe it!" she shrieked and threw herself around Harry's neck. She quickly let go and ran over to Draco.

"We can go back," she smiled and hugged him. Draco and Harry locked eyes when Draco hugged Hermione. Draco was sure of it; something had changed between Hermione and Harry…he could sense it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

-

-

-

Draco had no choice but to return with Hermione and Harry. He couldn't tell them about Bellatrix, if he did they would find that he had helped her. He would lose his job, he would be thrown in jail, and Mallory would end up in Pansy's hands again. He figured his best option was to return to London, and do his best to keep her safe there.

Hermione talked Harry into letting Draco move into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was the only safe place she could think of where no one would get to Mallory. As they arrived back from Scotland, Harry and Hermione went with Draco to Grimmauld Place and showed him around.

"This could be the baby's room," Hermione said and showed him a guestroom. Draco looked around, very uninterested. "And you could sleep here, just next door – or maybe you want to keep her with you." Draco looked at Hermione, obviously scared and Harry walked downstairs to leave them alone.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby!" he cried.

"You'll be fine!" she assured him and squeezed his hand.

"I – I won't though," he looked into her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Well, maybe I could stay here with you for just a few days," she offered and Draco smiled appreciatively at her.

So it was decided. Draco and Hermione moved in together at Grimmauld place. Hermione received a full apology from the Ministry; the _Daily Prophet_ ran the stories about her innocence for days.

Hermione invited Winky do be the nanny of Mallory, and she gladly accepted and quickly became very fond of the baby. Hermione and Draco didn't have to start work for two days after returning and Hermione's first stop was at the Burrow. She was greeted merrily by everyone and Harry enjoyed sitting in the corner, just watching her. She was safe, happy, and she had been returned to him. They still hadn't told anyone about them, it was too soon. Just two months prior Harry had been engaged to someone else, someone who was in this very room.

--

As they were walking down the street hand in hand, Harry turned to Hermione.

"It's weird," he simply stated.

"What is?" she turned to him and stopped walking.

"My girlfriend, living in my godfather's house, with my nemesis and his daughter..."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, Harry, Draco stopped being your nemesis long ago. And you are so wonderful, letting him stay in the house. But we should help him, he has no one."

"This situation is so weird," Hermione caressed his cheek.

"I love you," she said and they kept on walking.

--

They returned to Grimmauld Place late that night and found Draco in the living room reading a book. Harry walked over to the fire, tossed a log on to it, and glanced over at Hermione who now was picking Mallory up out of her bassinet. He still couldn't believe Draco was a father.

Hermione sat down on the floor and put Mallory in her lap. "So did everything go okay?" she asked. Draco shrugged, seeing Harry all the damn time was putting him in a foul mood.

"Okay.…" Hermione answered and rolled her eyes. "Well, we're going to bed," she continued and casually glanced over at Draco to see if he'd react. He didn't.

"Are you coming?" she turned to Harry who looked surprised at her. He jumped off the sofa and followed her. Draco watched them walk up the stairs and the slammed his book shut.

--

"Are you sure we can trust him to keep "us" quiet?" Harry asked as they entered Hermione's room.

"Well, we're the only ones who know about Mallory, he wouldn't risk that," Hermione said and started to unbutton Harry's shirt. She yanked it of his shoulders and started kissing his chest.

"But Hermione," Harry wanted to talk about trusting Draco, but he lost his words. He had many questions for her, concerns… but her lips were making him lose focus.

He grabbed her face and his open lips met hers. He started tugging at her sweater and his other hand grabbed her around the waist.

Hermione jumped up and wrapped both her legs around Harry's waist and he carried her over to the bed. With a loud thud they fell down on it together. Hermione moaned.

"Shh… Malfoy will hear you!" Harry whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

Harry turned and pointed his wand on the door, "Muffliato."

--

Ron hurried home; he hadn't seen Hermione since she had returned to London. He was so happy that the Ministry had finally come to their senses – of course she was innocent! He bought flowers and hurried to Grimmauld Place. Before he opened the front door he ran a hand through his hair, he wished he'd had a mirror. He walked hurriedly into the kitchen and shed his coat. He almost dropped his flowers when he saw Draco Malfoy coming down the stairs.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he barked.

"I live here," Draco answered with a bored voice.

"No you don't."

"Oh, okay Einstein," Draco mocked as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself some.

"Where is Hermione?"

"Still sleeping, I think." Draco looked suspiciously at Ron, _of course_, he didn't know.

"I'll go wake her," Ron said more to himself than to Draco.

"Yeah, you should. She'll want to see _you_!"

"Why? What's that supposed to mean?" Draco shrugged arrogantly.

"What are you on about, ferret?" Ron demanded.

"She's really missed you," Draco finally answered. Ron just rolled his eyes. He didn't believe him. He grabbed his bouquet and headed up the stairs. Draco followed him with an evil grin on his face and walked half the way up, he had to see this. Ron opened Hermione's door without bothering to knock.

"Babe, I – I," he stood like a frozen statue in the door. He saw Harry and Hermione in bed. Hermione was sleeping, and Harry was lying, half sitting against the bedpost, next to her reading a newspaper. Hermione's covers and fallen below her stomach and Ron could see her naked breasts.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed and Hermione's eyes shot open. She reached for the duvet and covered herself.

"What the…" Ron stuttered. "I'm going to kill you, Harry!" he whispered barely audible and walked towards the bed. Hermione quickly sat up on her knees in front of Harry.

"Ronald, stop it!" she screamed at him.

"What are you doing fucking my girlfriend?"

"She's not your bloody girlfriend!" Harry screamed, peaking around Hermione's side.

"It's Hermione! _My_ Hermione!" Ron bellowed.

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" Hermione yelled. "I haven't been your girlfriend for so long. I saw you in the _Daily Prophet_ with some model in the States just last week!"

"So that's why you're with Harry, to get back at me?" he rounded on her.

The duvet fell slightly and Hermione exposed herself again, she quickly pulled it back up.

"Oh please!" she rolled her eyes.

"How could you not tell me?" he said. And suddenly he realized, "Ginny!" Hermione and Harry were both quiet. "How could you do this to Ginny? She loves you, did you cheat on my sister Harry?" Ron's tone of voice was rising with every word. By the end of the sentence he was screaming.

Harry held up his hand as Ron took two strides towards the bed. "No!"

"I should kill you, Harry! You can sleep with anyone you want and you go for Hermione!"

"This isn't about sleeping together Ron, I love Harry," Hermione said and the hurt on Ron's face was obvious. He turned around stormed out; as he thundered down the stairs he knocked Draco into the wall.

"Out done by Potter again, Wealsey?" he sneered.

"Fuck off and die, Malfoy!" Ron spat and stormed out of the house.

--

Draco was at his desk back at work, but he wasn't able to work much. What had happened went around and around in his mind. _Hermione, Mallory, Bellatrix_…

His thoughts were interrupted when he was told he had a visitor.

He was not expecting Pansy Parkinson in the visitors lounge, waiting for him. He grabbed her by the elbow and started steering her away from the Auror office; he didn't need Hermione to see Pansy.

"I'm here to take you to lunch," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, right," he hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"You should come with me, Draco," Pansy said, and something about the tone of her voice made him doubt what to do.

"Why?"

"For everyone's sake!" she hissed. He looked distrustfully at her.

"I mean it!" she added.

As they reached the elevator Draco reluctantly got in with her. They hurried to a muggle restaurant.

"Ew, what would make you think I'd go to a _mudblood_ place?" Pansy asked, disgusted. "Is this where that muggle-whore takes you?"

"What do you want, Pansy?" he demanded.

"You stole my daughter!" Pansy hissed.

"What do you care? You had given her to that maniac to use as a hostage! You're lucky you're not in jail right now!" Draco whispered.

"Oh, we both know I'm not going to jail. You haven't told anyone the truth have you?" she reached over and gently stroked his hand but he pulled back.

"Again, what do you want?" She smiled sweetly at him and reached for her drink.

"Patience, darling," she said in a sing-song voice. Draco reached for her free hand and grabbed it roughly. She whimpered in pain.

"I am tired of this, what to you want to tell me Pansy," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"She wants to see you, Draco."

"Fuck you," he spat and started to get up. Pansy grabbed his wrist.

"Please Draco, you _have_ to!" she pleaded and something about the look in her eye made Draco sit down.

"Why?"

"She's losing it Draco, you have to go and see her."

"This is all over, she can't find me!"

"But she can find others!" Pansy looked up at him. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he didn't like it.

"She is finished, Cowell already confessed to the murders. What else does she want?"

"Please, Draco. Do you think she cares about the murders? She wants to kill those who had a hand in the fall of the Dark Lord. Do you really think she's finished?" Pansy mocked.

_Hermione! _Draco thought immediately

"Potter and his two losers are next!" Pansy continued and he didn't miss the look she threw him as she said it. She was obviously looking for any sign of worry or freight at these words.

"And why should I see her because of this?"

"Connor is dead," Pansy said and looked at her watch.

"No, he isn't, he is still in the dungeon at the ministry," Draco answered.

"No, he killed himself two minutes ago," Pansy said self-importantly. "You have to see her, Draco; she will keep killing until you do." Pansy got up from her chair; she dramatically tossed her napkin in her salad and walked off.

When Draco returned, the whole Auror office was in chaos. Connor Cowell had indeed killed himself in his cell. He hung himself in his sheets.

_Imperious_, Draco thought. _He never really admitted to the murders, he was forced._

--

Draco was going insane, he heard Mallory screaming like crazy upstairs. Winky was pacing with the baby but she still wouldn't be quiet. _She misses Hermione, _he thought.

A few hours later the front door flew open and Hermione came running inside, tears down her face. Draco shot off the sofa.

"What's happened?"

"It's started!" she ran over to him and threw herself in his arms.

"What?"

"They sent me home from the office, to keep me safe!" Draco felt scared, he patted her hair and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened," he whispered as kindly as he could.

"They tried to kill Luna!" she whimpered.

"And?" he asked.

"No, she had just left her father's house. But – they killed him. And his hand is gone!" Draco's heart skipped a beat.

_So she's continued just where she left off. _"And do they think you did it again?" he asked.

"No, I was at the office the whole time, so no… I don't know what we are going to do. Someone is trying to kill off everyone!" Draco felt awful seeing Hermione like this, and he felt scared. He was sure she would be next. He had to see Bellatrix, he didn't have a choice.

He sent an owl to Pansy. "**I'll go. Meet you in Knockturn at midnight." **

**--**

"Oh, my darling Draco, you finally return!" Bellatrix snarled as Draco was put before her. He saw that she now had added two large black dogs sitting on each side of her.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding rather defeated.

"I gather you have realized that I'm not giving up. I have more soldiers with me than ever. And soon it will all begin again, for real. In ways none of you can believe… I want you by my side."

"You know I won't do that," he tried to sound determined, but he felt tired, broken and he had no resolution left. Bellatrix got up and walked over to Draco, she seductively drew her hand through his hair and he flinched. Pansy looked bothered by this as well.

"Pansy, leave us!" she ordered and Pansy looked about to say something but thought better of it. When the doors had been closed behind her Bellatrix turned to Draco again. "Darling, Draco, I know about your infatuation with the mudblood.…"

"I –."

"Don't deny it; it's a waste of time. Men have fallen for whores since the beginning of time, just look at Severus Snape – died in waste. For a mudblood who didn't even want him…." She sneered at Draco. "But I will give you the chance Severus never got. I will let you keep your mudblood safe, if you join me!"

"What do you mean?"

"If you join me – and believe me I will need assuring and I will have missions for you – I will let you bring your mudblood and your child here, they can live with you here in my safe and secret castle." Draco laughed.

"Yes, you are very trustworthy!" Bellatrix slapped him hard across the face and his cheek stung.

"There are other's I want much more than that mudblood. I _need_ Potter! I need to show his head to my troops. It will give them faith and it will take all hope from the traitors!"

"You will just kill us all when I've done what you want."

"I will not, it's a promise. Besides, what do you have to lose? If you don't do it I will kill her either way." She grinned at him with her yellow teeth. Draco wished nothing more than to be released so he could smack that grin of her face. He turned away from her.

"Snape had… feelings… for Potter's nasty mother. If my Dark Lord had just realized how strong those feelings were and let him keep her, she could have been his pet…." Bellatrix laughed and continued. "Well, I realize that the story would be very different. I could give that to you, Draco. I want to kill her, but I'll let you keep her. She can be _your_ pet!" Bellatrix snapped her fingers and a mirror came flying at her.

"Look," she hissed in his ear.

Draco unwillingly looked into the mirror. He could see Hermione walking around at the office, and then it flashed to her on the street, eating lunch with Lavender Brown.

"How…."

"You might think she's safe but I have my eye on her, Draco! I have followers everywhere!" Draco felt panic again.

"So will you bring her here? You will have your own rooms. She will be kept there, and you will help me, and when I have succeeded you will be allowed to take your mudblood and disappear."

Draco felt as if a hippo was sitting on his chest, he could hardly breathe. His heart beat so hard in his chest. He looked into Bellatrix eyes. There was no one there to reason with. She meant it, and he knew it. His mind was racing.

"Yes, fucking yes – I'll do it. I'll bring her here!"

-

-

**AN: Every single review makes me happy, so keep on making me happy : -)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

-

-

"This is such a lovely place," Hermione beamed and looked around at the Muggle restaurant. Harry had to smile at her enthusiasm; they didn't yet show themselves openly in the magical world but she was so happy on every "muggle date" he took her on. Ron hadn't spoken to them since he found them, but he also hadn't told Ginny about what he'd seen. Hermione guessed that he would come around eventually; they just needed to let his temper cool down. She reflected on the fact that Ginny had found out that Harry and Hermione had once slept together, but she hadn't told her brother. She had wanted to spare him, not hurt him. And now he had done the same for his sister. Hermione loved them both, they were good people and she had never wanted to hurt either of them. The fact that she had hurt both of them slightly tainted the excitement of her new relationship with Harry, but she tried not to think about it too much.

"Champagne?" Harry asked and held up the bottle.

"Yes, please!" Hermione said and smiled brightly at him. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Yes, so I can seduce you, like the first time," Harry joked.

"Oh, darling, you definitely don't need alcohol to seduce me," Hermione whispered and kicked off her shoe. She gently let her toes climb their way up his leg and it landed in his crotch.

"You are playing with fire," Harry said and smiled wickedly.

"Why, what are you going to do?" she teased.

"I'll get the check right now," he gave her an honest look.

"You're bluffing!" Hermione laughed, but didn't remove her foot.

"Am I?"

"We haven't even eaten yet!" she answered gleefully. Harry raised an eyebrow and waved at the waiter.

--

They had hurried back to Hermione's flat and Harry had her pushed against the wall. He almost knocked the wind out of her but she didn't care. She reached behind him and scratched his back. Her nails stung sexily and he moaned into her mouth. He grabbed both her wrists and whirled her around. He kissed the back of her neck, her front pressed into the wall. Unconsciously he thrust against her backside, and she growled. While kissing one of her ears, he hastily lifted her skirt and threw her knickers to the floor.

"Oh, Mr. Potter," she giggled.

He grabbed her wrist again and turned her back to face him.

"You drive me insane," his voice was low and husky.

"Good," she breathed.

She pushed him away and ran into the bedroom, him close behind her. She lifted her dress slightly, flashing her bottom as she ran. She was still in her heels and she almost stumbled and fell into the bed, but she remained standing. Harry grabbed her and kissed her hard, almost hurting her lips.

"Tease!" he whispered in to her neck. "God, you smell so good!"

He bent down and lifted her thighs, causing her to fall into the bed. He was so strong, and Hermione found herself more and more turned on by it. They flipped around and Hermione straddled him.

"Oh," he smiled and Hermione lowered herself onto him. The feel of him inside of her made her eyes flutter. She was still wearing her red dress, and while being inside of her Harry sat up and pulled it over her head. He hungrily kissed her now exposed breasts.

--

They showered together in Hermione's small shower. Hermione finished first and started brushing her hair.

"You know…" Harry said from behind the curtain.

"What?"

"I am happier now than I can ever remember being before," he said. Hermione stopped brushing her hair and looked at Harry through the mirror, her back still against him.

"Me to!" she answered honestly; he grinned and then returned to rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Hermione put on Harry's large bathrobe and started putting on her body lotion.

"That smell is so…you," he said from inside the shower.

"I hope that is a good thing!" she laughed.

Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to her and kissed the side of her neck gently. "You have no idea how good. It's addictive!" he mumbled into her neck.

--

Harry was in his jeans, shaving in front of the mirror. She enjoyed watching him when he was undressed. Every single little move he made, made new muscles tense and flex. He was truly the sexiest man alive. He smiled at her, sitting on the toilet next to him, putting the coconut cream on her legs.

Harry turned on the water and rinsed his razor. Something in the corner of his eye flashed and a shape unexpectedly appeared in the door and Hermione shrieked.

"Draco!" she called out in surprise. Draco had his wand drawn towards them. Harry immediately went for his own, but realized that it was still on the bedside table since they made love. He stepped in front of Hermione, shielding her. Hermione got up and stood behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked, still not understanding why Draco had his wand drawn against them.

"You have to come with me, Hermione," he said.

"What? Is someone coming?" she asked.

Harry cursed himself for not having his wand. Hermione might believe it was all as it should, that Draco was there to warn them, but Harry knew. He knew the second Draco entered with his wand drawn. He knew by the look in Draco's eyes.

"Come!" he ordered her, looking angrily between her and Harry. He hated her for a few moments, seeing them both half undressed in the bathroom – what they had been doing was obvious. Harry saw the look he was casting them.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Harry said and started towards Draco.

"Sectumsempra!" Draco said and aimed for Harry's right leg. The curse hit his knee and blood gushed as he fell to the floor

.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed in terror and threw herself to the floor, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Come on Hermione, now!" he repeated. Harry started to get up again.

"Don't!" Draco ordered but Harry didn't care. Draco hit him again, on the side of his other leg. Harry fell immediately, not able to hold himself up. Harry didn't stop; he crawled towards Draco who now raised his wand again.

"No, Please!" Hermione begged, now crying. "What are you doing?" Harry was lying on the floor, the blood pooling around him.

"Come with me _now_ Hermione or I _will _kill him!" Draco's voice was stern.

"No, Hermione don't!" Harry pleaded, losing consciousness; he grabbed her arm roughly, trying to hold her.

"You wouldn't!" she pleaded to Draco.

She looked down at Harry on the floor and Draco standing resolute with his wand aiming at Harry. She was no stranger to danger and betrayal, but she had never thought Draco could have done something like this. Not now.

He grabbed her other arm and yanked her across the bathroom. Harry had no strength and he felt Hermione being torn from his grip. Hermione swung hard against Draco, she was an Auror, after all, and she had been trained in combat. But so had Draco. He grabbed her arm quickly and twitched it behind her, she screamed in pain.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. His vision was becoming blurry. "No!" He saw her disappear.

Draco shoved her out of her flat, but just as they were leaving the flat he turned toward the hidden Auror alarm installed in every Auror flat. He cast a spell on it. Within a minute the flat would be flooded with Aurors and they would save Potter – he had purposely spared him.

--

Hermione was blindfolded and gagged. She kicked and hit everything she could reach, but Draco held her tight. _Never stop fighting! Never give up! Always try to flee! Notice your surroundings!_ Her Auror training guidelines were running through her mind.

What scared her most was when she realized that someone besides Draco was there.

When the blindfold and gag were pulled off of her she realized that she was in a large bedroom. In the middle of the room was a large four-poster bed with dark red velvet drapes. It reminded her of Hogwarts, but it was more ancient, more medieval. The fact that it reminded her of Hogwarts, however, did not make her feel safer at all.

She turned around and saw Draco standing in the corner. She ran for him, fists raised.

She had no chance; he grabbed both her wrists and threw her down on the bed.

"How could you?" she screamed, her voice breaking. "Why?"

"Just listen," he insisted, holding her down.

"How could you do this, Draco? Where am I? Where is Harry?"

"Listen, Hermione, I had no choice! I did it to protect you!" he pleaded with her.

She was still struggling and she got one of her legs free. With all her might she kneed him in the crotch. That did the trick and Draco fell off of her down on the bed. She ran for the door, but it was locked. She had no wand, so she ran back for Draco's.

He didn't have his either, which she found odd.

"Let me out, please, Draco!" she started crying again.

"I can't do that, Hermione."

Hermione ran to the window, she was about to jump when she looked down and realized that she was in a tower. Way down below she could see black waves hitting aggressively against the stonewall of the tower. She could never survive such a jump. She took a deep breath and decided that it was worth a try when she heard a whimper in the corner and Hermione realized that Mallory was in her bassinet.

"What the hell is going on?" she cried.

"Look, you were in_ real_ danger and I had to take you away."

"But where?"

"I can't tell you that, Hermione."

"Harry!"

"He is fine, I promise. I set off the alarm. The Aurors helped him."

Hermione fell to her knees. She put her face in her hands and began crying. She wasn't sure if she would ever be allowed to be happy. "But if you wanted to protect me, why couldn't we have gone on the run like last time?" she asked in between sobs.

"Things are very different now."

"How?" Draco walked over to her and helped her off the floor.

"The person responsible for the murders approached me, and told me that you were to be killed. I could keep you safe here in this hidden castle…."

"Why?" Hermione yanked her hand from him. "Why would someone help you like that?" Fear was rising in her. "Are you going to hurt someone?"

"No! I honestly believe I was allowed to bring you here as a trap…"

"Trap? Draco please, who is doing this?" Draco swallowed, he couldn't tell her yet.

"I can't tell you that, not now."

"And what do you mean by trap?"

"I believe these people wanted you taken by me so Potter would come looking for you, and then they could get him," Draco answered and locked eyes with Hermione.

She ran forward again, this time she managed to hit him hard across the face with a closed fist.

"Bastard!" she screamed. "How can you do this to us? He had tried to help you, he took you and Mallory in!" Draco grabbed her fists again, so hard this time that Hermione was sure he was trying to break them.

"I am trying to keep you alive," he hissed in her face and threw her down on the bed. He was losing patience with her.

"No one asked you to," she whimpered back. Draco stepped off the bed.

"My room is over there," he nodded towards an adjoining room. "Will you be all right?"

He turned and left. Hermione sobbed and hoped that Harry would be all right. She touched her hair, it was still moist. She had showered with Harry so recently, and now here she was. She looked down at her ring; she would never ever use it. She would never be the one to draw him into this trap.

-

-

**AN: Reviews Love and happiness : - ) **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

-

-

Harry woke up in St. Mungo's a full week later. Ron was sitting in a corner, half asleep, but awoke when he heard Harry begin talking. "Where am I? Where is Hermione?" Harry sat up so fast that he felt he'd be sick. He was thankful to see Ron; it meant Ron wasn't angry enough to let him lie alone in a hospital.

"Dunno," Ron answered gloomily. "What happened to you Harry? Who did this?"

"Draco." Harry looked around the room. Ron was the only one there, and by the state of him he looked like he had been there for a very long time, probably days.

"What?" Ron stood up and sped over to the bed.

"How long have I been here?" Harry demanded.

"A week. Where is Hermione, Harry?" Ron asked.

"He took her."

"Took her? Harry, the ministry got a letter from Hermione…."

"And?" Harry looked wide-eyed at Ron.

"She wrote that she had run away with Draco, that you had been injured in a jealousy spat."

"That's bollocks," Harry threw the blanket off of himself. When he tried to put his weight on his legs they hurt so tremendously that he crumbled and fell to the floor. Ron hurried to his side and put Harry's arm around his shoulder.

"I think it's bollocks too, Harry. I mean, she said she loved you and all…." Ron took a breath and looked around. It was obvious the thought still didn't sit well with him. "And she and Malfoy... No, just can't see it. Besides, Hermione would never leave you hurt."

"We have to find her," Harry moaned in pain. He wasn't even listening to Ron.

"Yeah but Harry, you lost so much blood! That's why they kept you sedated for this long."

"You have to get me out of here, Ron, I have to find her," Harry was losing his composure and Ron could see that his best friend was close to falling apart.

"I'll take you to the Burrow. We can look for her from there!"

--

Hermione sat in the window of her castle room – or prison cell, as she thought of it. All she could see was ocean for miles and miles. The full moon was reflecting on the black sea, somehow granting her comfort. It made her think of Lupin and little Teddy. The waves were crashing into the castle wall, and it looked like the castle just rose out of the sea. She listened to the waves, she had always been told that the sound of waves were calming, but it just made her feel lonelier, more isolated and more desperate.

Hermione had been practically on her own for a full week, Draco would look in every evening but she refused to speak to him. She had Mallory the whole time, but in reality a baby wasn't much company, meals were shoved through a hatch in the door.

She suddenly heard movement in Draco's room, she had yet to go and see where he lived. She looked down at the waves again. She couldn't brood on her own anymore. It was time, she needed answers. She gently tapped the door and he told her to enter. His room looked almost identical to hers; he was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hi," he said and quickly sat up. She said nothing but just walked over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded.

She looked into the fire burning next to the bed. "Are you?" she finally asked.

Draco reached out for her. He wanted her so bad; well, he didn't know exactly what he wanted. Just for her to understand him, and he wanted her to comfort him. He wanted her to understand that he had done this for her, for them. They could be a family now! He hated having her close to Bellatrix, but at least she was away from Potter.

"I hate being here too, Hermione, I really do!"

Hermione quickly yanked her hand out of his reach. "Then let's leave. Now! We'll get on your broom and just fly out of the window."

"I don't have my broom, I don't have my wand. I have no idea where we are, Hermione. We can't make any portkeys and I –," his voice was desperate, and it scared her. She could hear the fright and extreme anxiety in his voice. "I get called here and taken here in a hood. I swear to you that I only brought you here because it was the only way to keep you safe," Hermione looked into his silver eyes. He looked miserable.

"How is Mallory?" he asked.

"She misses her dad," Hermione smiled kindly at him. "Do you want me to get her?" When he nodded, Hermione went back to her room and got her. She placed the baby in Draco's arms and he smiled at her.

"Hi, there," he whispered at her. "You are so lucky not to know what is going on here." Hermione felt sad, she missed Harry so much.

"Is still can't understand this, Draco," she whispered.

"I know."

"What is it you can't tell me?" Draco looked away from her.

"I have to get some sleep," she finally said.

"All right." Draco wanted to ask if he could sleep in her bed, if he could hold her, but he didn't dare. He knew she wouldn't allow it.

--

Draco was sitting in the stone room on a chair far from Bellatrix. He had done this everyday since they had arrived at the castle, which was now closing in on two weeks. He still had no idea what was happening. She told him nothing and had given him no missions. Pansy came in once in a while, called from her flat – but she was told nothing, either. A few times everyday guards or Death Eaters came in and whispered things to Bellatrix and she gave them orders. Draco could never hear what they said. All Bellatrix had told Draco was to enjoy her castle, "Live as a king," she had told him, but he wasn't sure what exactly she had meant by that.

Bellatrix turned to Draco and addressed him for the first time: "I think it's time," she simply said and Draco looked apprehensively at her. At the same moment the doors swung open and a guard was dragging Hermione by the arm. Draco shot out from his chair.

"Let her go!" he demanded and Bellatrix immediately laughed. Hermione turned towards the laughter and at the sight of the woman she had thought dead for so many years she screamed in fright, instinctively she backed into the guard holding her.

"No, no it can't be!" she turned to Draco, a pleading look for explanation in her eyes. She begged him to tell her that this was a joke, someone drinking polyjuice or even that she was going insane.

As he lowered his head she knew it was true – Bellatrix LeStrange was alive.

"So, you remember me, mudblood?" Bellatrix laughed. She flew out of her chair and her long black skirts bellowed behind her. She walked quickly up to Hermione, her heels clicking against the cold floor.

"I believe we have some unfinished business." She pointed her wand at Hermione and took a moment before speaking. An intense look of pleasure came over her face as she said: "Crucio."

Hermione felt the pain, that excruciating pain she had felt during the war and that had visited her a few times in her nightmares. She fell to the floor, screaming.

"No, stop!" Draco screamed and made to run but was immediately grabbed by a guard. Bellatrix laughed and stopped the curse.

"This is so familiar. You, Draco, watching her get tortured. However, last time you didn't speak up for her. What has changed since then? Could it be that you l-l-love her?" she mocked.

Draco glanced down at Hermione on the floor and their eyes met for a second. Draco knew the pain he felt was nothing compared to what Hermione was feeling, but still he felt in more pain than he had ever felt before. Hermione looked over at the throne-like chair Bellatrix sat in and saw that behind her was a shelf filled with amputated hands. Bellatrix followed Hermione's eyes and saw the hands.

"Nice collection, isn't it?" she grinned. Hermione looked at Draco again.

"Oh look at that, Draco, she turns to you for help. Can you help her?" Bellatrix ridiculed. She aimed another Crucio at Hermione, who let out another pain filled scream.

"Bellatrix, please!" Draco yelled. Bellatrix ended the curse and looked pensive for an instant. Draco almost thought she was about to cast the curse on Hermione again when she said:

"Oh very well, take her back to the room then." Bellatrix waved her hand. The moment the guard released Draco, he ran to Hermione and carried her in his arms back to her bedroom, escorted by the guards.

As soon as they left, Bellatrix nodded and another door opened. Pansy Parkinson entered.

"It's nasty, isn't it?" Bellatrix said to Pansy.

"I don't understand, he seems… taken by her. Did she hex him – a potion, maybe?" Pansy stammered.

"Oh, please, men are always fanatical about girls they haven't had."

"So they haven't…?"

"No, I'm sure of it," Bellatrix answered. "Soon she'll open her legs to him and he'll get over his infatuation. Then he'll come fully to our side. And as I promised you, Draco and you will be married."

"But are.…"

"Do you doubt me?" Bellatrix shrieked and stood up, Pansy kneeled at once.

"No, of course not."

"You will get Draco and you will both be at my side. Don't worry; as soon as the mudblood has brought Harry Potter out in the open, they are both dead!" Pansy nodded contently.

"I just want Draco to myself."

"And you _will_ have him," Bellatrix promised.

--

Draco placed Hermione on the bed. She still hadn't woken up. He looked at her longingly – he wanted her so much. He had stopped denying his feelings to himself and was beginning to feel very overwhelmed by his emotions. He looked at her collarbones and gently let his fingers trail down one of them, wanting to lick it. Hermione's eyes started to flutter and Draco quickly pulled his hand back.

"Bellatrix LeStrange!" she mumbled to him.

"Yes, she's alive."

"We have to tell Harry."

"No!" He didn't want to hear anything else about bloody Harry Potter. Draco was the one who had saved her; she needed to forget about scarhead.

"But how?" she whispered.

"Well, my guess is that, if Voldemort would tell anyone about horcruxes, who would it be?"

"Oh my God, do you think she's made others?"

"I don't think so; she has said things like her second chance, this time she'll do it... I think he only told her it was possible to make one horcrux. Guess he was afraid his secret about his seven horcruxes might get around…."

"You have to reach Harry, please Draco!"

"No!" Hermione pushed him hard in the chest and Draco slid off the bed.

"You are being a fool, Draco! You know that Harry is the only one who can fix this."

Draco's eyes filled with fury and he hastily got up off the floor. He raised his finger in her face and hissed:

"I will fix this myself!" He left the room so quickly that Hermione didn't even have time to react.

--

A few nights later Draco and Hermione had dinner together in the room as usual. Draco swept wineglass after wineglass. He kept throwing fleeting looks at Hermione.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Oh, nothing, just looking." She frowned, Draco was getting drunk.

"Wine?" he asked.

"No, I'm not in a very festive mood," she answered.

"We can change that," he joked.

Hermione was becoming more and more annoyed. Did he think she would start thinking this was a holiday? She was kidnapped, God knew what Harry thought. She still had no idea if he was all right or not. He was probably worried half to death about her. What about those horrible wounds? Her mind had often drifted to the fear that he might have died, but she soon cast those thoughts away. Bellatrix would surely have killed Hermione if that was the case.

"Have some wine!" Draco shoved the goblet towards her and she knocked it out of his hand, spilling wine over the carpet.

"Why did you that?" he slurred, irritated. "Let's just have some wine, like when we were living in those muggle houses!" he sipped his wine again. Hermione got up and walked over to the baby, she was sleeping peacefully.

"This is not like that, Draco, you need to realize that. You have taken me to this place, to Bellatrix, against my bloody will." Draco rolled his eyes and drank some more wine.

"You would be dead already if it wasn't for me," he mumbled inaudibly. This time Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking Mallory back to our room, I want to sleep." She left before he could answer. Draco made a face after her and reached for a new bottle. _He was far too good for this; he was by far too good for muggle-born Hermione Granger. Who was she to deny him? But maybe she didn't know how he felt. Yeah maybe that was it,_ Draco thought.

He drank some more before he stumbled towards Hermione's door. He quietly let himself into her room and found her asleep in her bed. He tiptoed to the side of the bed and looked down at her, she slept so silently. Almost like she was dead.

He went around the bed to the other side and carefully lifted the cover and slipped under it. He inched his way over to Hermione and held her from behind. She didn't wake up, but she gently pushed herself against him. Draco buried his face in her hair, and then he gently lifted her locks with one hand and started kissing her neck. With a jolt Hermione woke up and quickly spun around.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she whispered, careful not to wake the baby.

"Come here," he smiled goofily and, placing his hand on her back, he pulled her close. He kissed her violently and started reaching for the bottom of her nightgown.

"Draco, stop!" Hermione demanded.

"I want you so bad, Hermione," he leaned into her neck and licked it. He grabbed one of her breasts far too hard and Hermione cried out in pain.

"Draco, _please_ stop. What are you doing?" Draco looked up at her, into her face.

"I hardly touched it," he continued kissing her neck.

"Draco, please stop!" she wasn't pleading, nor ordering him. It was more of a statement. "You need to stop this!"

"I – I'm…" he tripped over his tongue and then quickly rolled off her. He felt so humiliated, so hurt and so angry. He turned and staggered back to his room. Hermione kept her eyes on his door until she fell asleep.

Draco kept pacing in his room. He pulled open the overstocked bar and reached for the firewhiskey. He took a swing right from the bottle and started pacing. He couldn't get her out of his head; it was as if she had put a curse on him. Draco had never been in love – had he been, he would have known that feelings like this were normal. His heart beat quickly, how the hell could she deny him? And now he had made a fool of himself. Furiously he threw the whole bottle into the open fire. He thought about her stupid face for another minute, he couldn't be in love with her! In fact, he hated everything about her!

--

At the same time back in England, Harry was busy looking for Hermione everywhere. He kept far away from the ministry; they did nothing to help him find Hermione. Gawain said that they couldn't look for her because Harry _believed _she was taken. The letter was in her handwriting and so they decided to classify her disappearance as voluntary. It didn't help that the last time Hermione hid from the world, she was also with Draco. Harry had no real clues on where to find her. He started going through everything connected to Connor Cowell, but it lead nowhere. He was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron with a firewhiskey in his hand, Ron silently at his side.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked. He had left his team in the States for good to help find Hermione. It didn't matter how angry he had been at Hermione, he loved her and wanted her safe.

"We'll, well we'll just relocate."

"What do you mean?"

"We should go to the Malfoy Mansion and search it. Maybe there is something there!"

"Harry, we can't just walk into his house. If they find out, we'll be in prison!"

"We could go to the houses they hid in last time!" Harry tried desperately.

"Harry," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Ron, so should we give up? Let Malfoy just keep her then?" he raised his voice and gobbled another firewhiskey.

"Harry, I didn't mean…."

Harry tossed back Ron's drink as well, still not listening to Ron. He was irritated and aggravated with the situation and needed to take it out on someone. "Yeah, all right, Ron. I guess when your sister was taken into the Chambers of Secrets, I should have considered that I might have been tossed from school…."

"Shut the hell up, Harry!" Ron scolded and Harry looked at him in shock. "I want to find her too, Harry; I just think that getting arrested will keep us _from_ what we need to do."

"I know you want to find her, Ron, I'm sorry. Maybe we missed something back in Hermione's flat!" Harry suggested. Ron doubted it and looked over at Harry. He looked so awful, he hadn't shaved or showered in days and he wondered if he had slept at all since she disappeared.

"Look, Harry, you'll never find her like this. You need to keep your strength up!" Ron tried carefully.

"I have plenty of strength," Harry slurred. In all fairness, Harry had not turned to the bottle at all during the weeks she had been gone, but they had reached a particularly hard set back this day. Harry had, deprived from sleep, seen what he thought was Hermione on the street and chased the poor muggle girl down an alley. He had become so depressed that he had gone straight to the Leaky Cauldron after that.

Ron helped him into bed. Harry was far more drunk than he usually got and he felt sorry for him. It felt undoubtedly weird that his best friend was this broken over his other best friend, his ex-girlfriend, for that matter. He didn't quite know how to deal with it. This was truly a man with a broken heart.

"Oh, Ron, we have to find her!" Harry slurred and reached for him.

"Yeah, we will."

"I will die if something happens to her," Harry looked seriously at Ron, but his eyes quickly became unfocused again. Ron looked down at him; he could see that Harry had truly meant it and didn't doubt one bit that Harry _would_ literally die. Suddenly he realized that he was slowly losing both of his friends.

Harry fell asleep in Ron's bed and Ron laid down on his sofa in the living room. Ron put his head in his hands and started crying again. Ron had never been brave in the same way as Harry, but he had always wanted to do the right thing. When the war ended he had looked forward to a life without Dark Arts, Death Eaters, and Unforgivables. He had wanted to move to the states with Hermione and live a normal life. But now they were back in the middle of harms way, and she was in it in the worst way. Now Harry, the rock, was falling apart and Ron didn't know what to do. His friendship with Harry was true, strong, and brotherly; but Hermione had still been the one holding everything together. Now that she was gone and Ron finally realized that she had been the glue holding the lot together, he had no idea how to handle himself or Harry.

--

Ron woke up, startled, to the sound of Harry's screams. He hurried to his side and found Harry thrashing from side to side, screaming. He shook him awake and Harry's face was ghostly white. He immediately told Ron, in small outbursts, about the nightmare he'd just had about finding Hermione's body without a hand, a knife through her heart just like Narcissa Malfoy.

-

-

**AN: Thanks to my beta Chelsey, thanks to all you ****who read my story and thanks to all of you kind enough to leave a review****! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

-

-

Hermione was almost climbing the walls. All she saw day in and day out was the inside of her room and the ocean. Draco was now avoiding her, she had no books, she had nothing! Mallory slept so much, but Hermione did enjoy the few moments she was awake. Playing with her was wonderful. Mallory was slightly grumpy these days, though, because she was teething.

Hermione was sitting in her window again. It gave her a small sense of freedom to look out at the open sea. Hermione looked down at her ring; while it comforted her to know that she had a small connection with Harry, she knew she could never use it. She still wondered what he was doing, though. She closed her eyes and walked over to the bed. She let her hand gently grace the soft cover and finally sat down. She pictured Harry's beautiful face and felt a bit better. She leaned back and her head hit her pillow. She started undressing him in her mind and felt a tingle in her stomach. She remembered their last evening together, it had been so sexy. She remembered Harry shaving, half-naked, in front of the mirror and knew so definitely that she had never seen anything as beautiful.

--

Draco was becoming exceedingly agitated; he had nothing to do. He missed his life, he missed the parties and, more than anything, he missed the women. He usually bedded many different women every week and now it had been more than a month since he had last been given the chance to release his…frustrations.

He looked over at the mirror and gently touched his cheek, noticing that he looked paler than he had a few days prior. _What a shame to waste such good looks_, he thought.

A maid entered his room at that moment and began cleaning. This was something that occurred every day, but never had Draco reflected on it. He never looked twice at the "hired help". He leaned back in his chair and watched the maid bend down and pick up his clothes off the floor.

"Hi, there," he said and raised an eyebrow. She turned and smiled shyly at him.

--

Hermione leaned back again, what was the harm in thinking about Harry for a while? So what if he wasn't really there? What was the harm in pretending? She could feel his hands all over her, they felt better than anything. Hermione felt Harry's warm hand on her face, she giggled loudly and the sound of her own voice made her open her eyes. She rolled over on her side and looked right into Harry's green eyes. He was just looking at her, smiling. She reached out and touched his face and he laughed. The sight of his smile made her heart physically hurt.

"I'm losing my bloody mind!" she swore and sat up. She needed to work things out with Draco, if she continued this way, she would go crazy. She needed to talk to someone before she actually _would _see Harry. She got up and walked over to his door, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her. Well, in all fairness – she should be mad at _him_! She stopped in front of the door for a moment and thought about it. They were friends; he even seemed to like her…sometimes. Surely he would forgive her; they only had each other at this god-forsaken place!

She opened the door and gasped in shock.

Draco had a girl on his bed, on all fours, and he was standing behind her thrusting hard into her. He looked up and saw Hermione, their eyes met for a fraction of an instant before she swiftly turned around.

"Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry!" she shrieked and, utterly embarrassed, closed the door.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco roared. He pulled himself away from the girl and went over to put on his robe.

"Why don't we finish?" the girl complained.

"Does it look like I'm in the mood?" he bellowed and she pouted. He looked at her voluptuous body and added, "Maybe tomorrow!" He walked into Hermione's room and found her pacing beside the window. She turned and saw him.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I had no idea!" Her cheeks were red with shame.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Draco started to explain. He searched his brain: _wasn't that what one was supposed to say? It wasn't what it looked like, it meant nothing, it was a one time thing, _he thought. He had never explained himself to anyone before. She held up her hand.

"Please, it's my fault. I should have knocked! Forgive me!"

"It was the first time, it just happened…."

Hermione turned and looked at him; he was explaining and making excuses to her as if she was entitled to answers, she stopped him quickly. This was not at all what she wanted from him; she wanted to honestly apologize for walking into his room without knocking.

"So where did you two meet, at the local pub?" she tried to joke but he looked defeated.

"I didn't want you to see that," he said honestly and sat down on one of the pillows next to the fire. Hermione couldn't help but notice the look of defeat on him. She walked over and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"Draco, we have to get out of here, I'm losing my mind here."

"Yeah, me too. But we can't, Hermione. Honestly, this is the only way I know how to keep us alive."

"If you could just talk to Harry!" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, Harry, Harry; look, your bloody hero isn't perfect, you know! He won't be able to get you out of this!" Draco raised his voice and smacked her hand away.

"Draco, you shouldn't be so hard on him. You have no idea the weight he has on his shoulders."

"Yeah, being the Chosen One – the Boy Who Lived – must be a real pain!" Draco snarled. Hermione sighed; she wouldn't be able to explain to Draco.

"Everyone relies on him. Everyone wants something from him; no one cares what he wants. Everyone wants him to be the way they believe he should be, and he is just too nice to say no."

"Poor Potter."

"Just try to stop hating him for a moment, Draco, and just try to see him as a man your age. A man robbed of his parents who has been pushed into this – he never chose it. All he has ever done is try to do the right thing!"

"Honestly, Hermione, you practically drool when you talk about him!" Draco snarled evilly. "Why don't you start a fan club?"

"There are many Harry Potter fan clubs, Draco, but they don't know him at all!"

"Well, not everyone has been in his bed," Draco spat nastily and he could see the hurt on Hermione's face.

"I was his friends for many, many years before…." She stopped herself; she didn't have to excuse herself to Draco. "Look, you don't have to like him, Draco, but I just don't get why you hate him so. He doesn't deserve it!" Draco looked away from her, she would never understand… Hermione dropped the subject.

--

Bellatrix took a drink from her goblet. She looked at the piece of parchment in front of her; it was the list of her next victims. As soon as Potter and his followers were dead the whole wizarding world would loose faith in the "good". They would surrender without a fight, she was sure of it. All those weak ones wanted were to survive. Every mother she had ever met was willing to die or sell their soul for their children. Her pathetic sister was perfect proof of that. Just thinking of Narcissa betraying the Dark Lord for her son made Bellatrix fume with anger and disgust. Her dear darling Voldemort had been a true hero, and she would never abandon him. She would live up to what he had dreamed for her, for them. Her heart beat faster just thinking of him, what he could have been. She reached for her goblet again.

She knew who she wanted next, the Weasley boy, the one living abroad. Yes, his hand would look nice in her collection and, as a bonus, she knew it was bother Draco's nasty muggle-whore severely. She laughed to herself. It was especially sweet knowing that Potter held this particular Weasley so dear to his heart. A guard came into the room dragging a young girl by the hair.

"Who is this? What is this?" she spat. She hated being interrupted.

"She spent far too long in the room with Malfoy!" the guard answered. Bellatrix smiled and walked over to the girl.

"Did he fuck you?" she hissed in her ear and the girl looked petrified at her. "I can smell him on you, girl. How was he? Oh never mind answering, I will find out soon enough." The girl stared at Bellatrix, who had now turned to the guard.

"Draco can have his liberties with any girl in the castle, it's in his nature. But I don't like this one. She is too quiet!"

"But please, Madame," the girl stuttered, but Bellatrix waved her finger. She grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her to the throne.

"Do you see this?" she screamed and shoved the girls face down to Bellatrix's forearm. Her face was now touching the dark mark still on her arm. The girl whimpered and cried in fear. "Have you ever seen anything as beautiful?" Bellatrix asked honestly. "No, of course you haven't. This is what it means to be pure. This is what…." Bellatrix went quiet again, obviously thinking about what the rest of the sentence should be. "This is what love, life, and the world should be. This is – was a man with a vision greater than any!"

Bellatrix let go of the girl and stood up. She looked like she was preaching to an audience, but only the girl and some guards were there. "This is what I am trying to resurrect." She turned to the girl and ran forward, again thrusting the arm in her face. "It should be the last thing you see," Bellatrix hissed and with a snap she broke the girl's neck. Bellatrix walked back to her goblet and took a large sip.

"What should I do with the body?" the guard asked.

"What do I care? Toss her out of the window, set her on fire, eat her!" she shrugged and the guard picked up the small body and heaved it out the window. He didn't even look at her as her lifeless body crashed into the black ice-cold waves beneath them.

--

"So Draco, did you find out where Weasley is hiding?" she demanded.

Draco was back in the room with Bellatrix, she had demanded his presence. He had been allowed to spend two days in London now, but he always returned every evening to the castle to report on anything he could find. He was ordered to trail Harry and, at times, others Bellatrix took interest in. It always varied, but every time he returned he was always searched thoroughly, no portkeys, wands or anything like it was allowed.

"No."

She eyed him heatedly. "No what?"

"No, I haven't found anything you've asked for."

"That just isn't good enough, and it has been _too_ long!" she answered.

Draco felt ice in his stomach, he knew that look on her face. Even before the door opened her heard Hermione's screams down the corridor. A man threw her on the floor before Bellatrix.

"I was only to keep her alive if you helped me whenI _needed_ you, is that not so?"

Bellatrix said in a pretend-sweet voice. "So why should she be alive when you are giving me _nothing,_" she screamed the last word. Bellatrix even mimicked the way she spoke after Voldemort. It hardly seemed intentional. It was just him being the biggest part of her; after all, he was all she had ever lived for.

She flicked her wand and Hermione flew up to a standing position. Bellatrix walked over to the large oak table on one side of the room.

"I will find out more, I promise. It's just that I have to keep such a low profile, Potter is looking for me!" Draco stammered. He tried to sound confident, but he had seen Bellatrix torture people. In fact, he had seen her torture Hermione twice and he didn't want to see it again.

Bellatrix flicked her wand again and Hermione flew over to the table. Bellatrix walked close behind her, she smelled Hermione's hair. Hermione mumbled to herself, this was all wrong. She was a bloody trained Auror, and she was being kept by this lunatic. She should be allowed to fight; she had always wanted to be the one to give Bellatrix what she deserved. And now she was being served on a bloody platter to the mad witch.

"You even smell dirty," Bellatrix hissed and Hermione looked over at Draco. She couldn't move at all.

"All right, Bellatrix. I will head out right now, okay?" he offered trying not to sound too eager.

"Which hand is your wand hand?" Bellatrix asked sweetly to Hermione, who didn't answer. Bellatrix's wand twitched and both Hermione's hand flew up on the table next to Bellatrix.

"I think she's right handed," Pansy called out from the corner. Bellatrix took Hermione's right hand in hers.

"Yes, this would look good on my wall," she said and ran a small knife across the palm without breaking the skin. "So you will go back to London tomorrow and find out what I need to know?" Bellatrix assured.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes. I'm going to keep our deal!" Draco said. Bellatrix nodded and dropped Hermione's right hand. Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"So, Potter is looking for her? Are they in love?" Bellatrix asked apprehensively.

"No," Draco quickly answered. He could see Bellatrix's mind work fixedly, her eyes closing slightly. She had counted on Harry looking for his best friend, his darling mudblood friend. But if he was in love with her he would surely come out to play sooner! She just needed to draw him where she wanted him to go.

Bellatrix took charge and then, with a swift motion, she jabbed the knife through Hermione's left hand, making it stick solidly to the table. The satisfying feeling running through Bellatrix's body was indescribable. The hex holding Hermione up was immediately broken and she screamed and fell to her knees, her hand still stuck to the table. Bellatrix looked at her and smiled sincerely.

Draco's heart almost jumped out of his chest and he made to run for her, but Bellatrix kept him still with her wand. He looked at Hermione; she was keeping still, being brave, even though the blood was dripping on the floor, staining her knees red. She was clenching her eyes shut, pain obviously very close to taking over.

"Oh, look at her, she won't even beg for mercy. What a brave little Gryffindor!" Bellatrix laughed and Pansy snickered. "Maybe I should take her during the night, when you're not here, Draco, put her on this table, in another position, let the guards do what they want. Maybe she'll want cooperate then! That usually makes the women obey me. It works even better when you make their men, the ones who love them, watch…." she added thoughtfully. Bellatrix turned to Draco; he looked panicky, just as she thought he would. Bellatrix waved towards a guard.

"Do you see him, the fat big one; he has been lusting for her. And I should tell you, the things he wished to do – his lust for blood… almost makes _me_ sick!"

Hermione turned to Draco, Bellatrix was setting a trap for Draco – she wanted to see what he could take. _Don't do it, Draco, don't show her anything_! Hermione thought pleadingly, begging him.

"And the tools he carries are so…"

"I will do anything you want, Bellatrix!" he yelled at her, tears filling his eyes.

"Will you get me the Lovegood girls head on a platter?" Bellatrix screamed even louder than Draco. Draco glanced over at Hermione, nailed to the table. She shook her head fiercely, tears streaming down her face.

"Anything!" he answered.

"I've had enough of this, _leave_!" Bellatrix ordered Draco and he ran up to Hermione. He looked at the knife sticking out of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I have to…." he eyed the knife.

"Just do it," she murmured through clenched teeth and with a jerk he pulled the knife out. Hermione bit her lip so not to scream. She wouldn't give Bellatrix the pleasure. Draco helped Hermione up and they hurried to their rooms.

--

Pansy approached Bellatrix. "Bellatrix, how will you know when he is ready to marry me?"

"I will."

Pansy looked intolerant at Bellatrix. "But he seems so reluctant. If he is only doing this for _her_, then why would he betray her? The things he is willing to do… She must have hexed him, that's the only way –."

"A man will say anything for what he thinks he wants. Believe me…." she was thoughtful for a moment. "It's not real, but it works so good for us Pansy."

"I don't understand." Bellatrix shot Pansy an angry look. "Because I'm not as smart as you!" Pansy quickly added and kneeled.

"Draco will soon realize that it's the only way. And believe me, a Malfoy cares most about himself. And if you doubt me again, Parkinson, you are going to loose _both_ of your hands!" Bellatrix turned to one her dogs and patted its head.

--

Draco hurried over to the basin and ripped a piece of his shirt. He hurried back with the wet rag and started cleaning Hermione's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." he kept mumbling.

Hermione whimpered as he wrapped a cloth around her hand. Hermione looked at Draco, what she was seeing was scaring her. He was losing it! What she saw was the Draco Harry had spoken of in sixth year, the Draco who was going to kill Dumbledore just to be a hero to his own kind.

He looked panicked and all Hermione had to compare him with was Harry, who had been under similar pressure. Harry who always stood against evil in hard situations. Her mind still came back to third year when the only thing in Harry's mind was saving Sirius. He was willing to sacrifice his own sanity, and Hermione's, to save Sirius and capture Pettigrew. She looked at Draco again; he was desperately trying to stop her bleeding. He couldn't be feeling anything like that, could he? He could hardly care about her like Harry had cared about Sirius.

Yet, somewhere in her heart she knew, she couldn't pretend anymore. She knew Draco had feelings for her. Bellatrix was using Hermione to get what she wanted from Draco. He had brought her here for a reason.

Exhausted from the pain, Hermione soon fell asleep on her bed. Draco watched over her from the armchair. He was more frightened than he had ever been in his life. He had felt it tonight, he knew it now. Bellatrix had no intention of keeping her promise. How could he have been so foolish? He had seen the restraint on Bellatrix tonight, she wanted to kill Hermione. She had used all the power in her not to…. She was going to kill Hermione as soon as Draco had delivered Harry and Ron. He knew this for a fact.

--

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place late, he had been looking around Knockturn Alley, waiting for something…anything. He was about to unlock the door when someone hissed from behind the stairs leading up to the house.

"Potter!"

He knew that voice. He had been waiting to hear a voice like it, similar to it since Hermione had been taken, stolen, robbed from him. Harry jumped off the stairs and grabbed Draco by the collar.

"You are dead!" he promised Draco and raised his fist, ready to kill.

"If you kill me, then Hermione is dead for sure!" Draco quickly said, Harry pulled his fist back and eyed Draco with hatred.

"Come inside. You better have a good story or I swear you will die tonight!" he warned him.

-

-

**AN: Finally Draco and Harry meet : - ) **

**And to answer a few questions: Why didn't the ministry do Legilimens on Hermione when she was accused of the murders? In my mind I just pictured that Aurors would be good enough to alter their memories, so they might not even look. And we all know that the ministry has thrown innocent people in jail before – just look at poor Sirius.**

**And why Draco and Hermione can't do wandless magic? Bellatrix has the castle guarded in all kinds of way, by many different measures…**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

-

-

A week had passed since Draco's meeting with Ron and Harry. He was giving Bellatrix false clues, but with enough truth in them for her to believe them to be real. He was following the plan Harry had ordered of him, it would take some time, but maybe they had a shot. He hated following Harry, but he had finally realized that he had no choice.

He returned to Hermione's room after a long day of pretending to be looking for Ron in London. She was sitting on the bed, crying.

"It's nothing…." she hesitated and looked into his eyes. "It's nothing!" she said again.

He got up and paced the room. It had happened a few times in a row now, him walking in on her crying, and she would always wave it away. It was always nothing – but he knew something was happening he was afraid she was losing it, and he wanted to comfort her, but she would never let him. Finally one night he demanded answers.

"What is it? What has happened?" he insisted. "

"I have to tell you something," she whimpered.

He nodded, scared. "Go on…."

"You have to get me out of here, it's really important Draco. I really didn't want to tell you…but I have to…I don't know what to do…." Hermione stopped speaking and looked down at her hands; her tears were dripping from her chin down her face. He kneeled on the floor in front of her. Draco didn't have a clue what had happened.

"Was one of the guards in here?" he stipulated. Just saying the words filled his insides with cold terror. He clenched his fists; if that was the case he would have someone's head on a plate, served before Hermione that very evening.

"No!" she answered and sniveled, drying her nose on the back of her hands.

"Hermione, I don't understand what you are trying to say. Look, I know this is hard but…."

"If I stay here…I just can't, it's much more now!" she looked up, meeting his eyes. He didn't understand. "It isn't just me anymore, Draco."

There was a moment of silence, then reality, truth hit Draco like a fist in the face.

_No! Not that! Anything but that!_ He shot off from the floor.

"You're pregnant!" he stated. He looked at her, imploring her to tell her that this wasn't the case. She nodded.

Draco swallowed, this was the worst news he could have heard. If Bellatrix found out that Hermione was carrying Harry Potter's child she would be ecstatic. She would probably keep Hermione until she had delivered and then kill the child in front of the world. He looked at Hermione, she looked devastated.

"How long have you known?"

"I am three weeks late, I just figured it was stress. But I am throwing up my food, and my breasts are really sore so I just figured..."

Draco's eyes darted to her breasts for a moment before he looked into her eyes again. He remembered the night he had come to Hermione's room, her bed. He had touched her breast and she had whimpered in pain. He couldn't tell Hermione about the plan, she couldn't know. The plan would never work now. And Hermione…pregnant with Potter's child…. All was lost for him. The thought irked Draco deeply and then he remembered Snape. Was he to meet the same destiny? Would he save them, to save her life, and they would live happily ever after? Should he betray them, so he wouldn't have to see bloody Harry Potter with Hermione? He could always do as Bellatrix had asked, make sure Potter died and Hermione would be his. He would lose either way, but it was time to choose.

--

Harry heard the sound at his window. He knew it had to be Draco; Ron had left an hour prior for the Burrow. Harry's temper flared, Draco wasn't supposed to come to Grimmauld Place. He was endangering Hermione's life by being this carefree. Before setting off downstairs he stopped for just a moment and held his breath, was Draco here because something had happened? He tried not to think of the possibilities. Harry ran down the stairs and found Draco in the living room.

"Why the hell are you here? You're not supposed…."

"Something's happened!" Draco answered and looked seriously at Harry.

Harry sat down in the armchair, petrified.

"Is she…okay?"

"She's okay, but we need to change the plan," Draco answered simply.

"We're not changing the plan. If this is some kind of trick…."

"Hermione's pregnant," Draco spat the words.

Harry looked at a loss for words, he fell into an armchair. "P-Pregnant?" he stuttered.

"Yes, genius. You are obviously not smart enough to use protection Potter," he looked down at Harry. He looked pathetic with his white face.

"Pregnant?" he said again.

"Yes, Potter, you knocked her up. Congratulations! We will never be able to go through with the plan now. If Bellatrix finds out that she is carrying the spawn of…you," Draco wrinkled his nose, not able to hide is disgust," she'll kill Hermione immediately or something even worse…." Draco wrenched his hands, he was starting to lose hope. His own words were convincing him that reality was much worse than he had thought.

Harry looked up at Draco, he was right. Hermione was in more danger now than ever. And she was pregnant, with his child. It was now much more important for him to get her home.

"Is she showing?" he stammered. He couldn't even believe the words he was asking. _Was Hermione showing?_ Was she showing that _his _child was inside of her? Their child…. He forced himself to snap out of it, he needed to see this as a case. Just any file…. He had to try and forget that his soul mate, the love of his life was involved. That would make him do irrational things. Just the kind of thing he wanted to do at the moment, sacrifice himself so she would release Hermione. He took a deep breath. "Is she?" he repeated.

"No, not yet. Well, her boobs might have gotten a bit bigger," Draco added thoughtfully and Harry scowled at him. "And they seem sore to the touch."

"Malfoy!" he spat and stood up, pointing his finger warningly at Draco.

"Relax, scarhead, she needs to get hers after all this time. You know what they say, pregnant women want it the most," Draco snarled.

Harry had yanked him out of his seat in a split second; he stared into Draco's silver eyes and saw something that surprised him. The cocky, self-loving boy he had known wasn't there. He could see that Draco was lying, he was scared. Harry quickly realized that this was Draco's way of pretending to be strong. Harry released him and felt a slight shiver of panic. He didn't know what was worse, Draco suggesting he and Hermione were lovers or seeing the fear in Draco, realizing that he had no control and this might go straight to hell. Harry looked into the fire, he needed to get to Hermione somehow, and they needed a new plan.

"I have to get to where she is!"

"There is no use Potter, Bellatrix can somehow know exactly how many wands and how many people are at the fort."

"So I won't bring my wand."

"And how will you hide?"

"Then could she know that Hermione is pregnant?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it. I think she only knows the actual number of walking, breathing people at the place."

"You will bring me there as your prisoner!" Draco rolled his eyes, Harry was really grasping for straws and it was obvious he was desperate. "We need to know where the castle is; we need to let the Order know where to find us."

"Impossible." Draco had told Harry this a million times.

"No, there is a way. Hermione has a ring on her finger,"

"The blue sapphire?" Draco asked and Harry resented how many details Draco noticed about Hermione.

"Yes, she can call me with it."

"What?"

"If she whispers my name, I get a location…. Well, the details aren't important. But if you get her to call me, just say my name close to the ring. I will be able to find you.

Draco suddenly understood. That was how Harry had found them when they were in hiding. He felt bitter just thinking about Hermione sneaking off, meeting Harry without him knowing, he felt betrayed.

"She will never do it," Draco finally said. "I believe she would rather die than lead you into a trap." Harry felt a pang in his heart, his darling Hermione.

"You have to make her say my name, a whisper is enough. Just as long as the ring is close to her lips." Draco shook his head.

"She won't."

"Look Draco, you have to get her to do it…by any means. It doesn't matter how!" Harry looked away, distraught. He knew how Draco would have to get her to say Harry's name and the pain in his chest was excruciating.

--

Draco returned to the castle. The plan Harry had just told him was playing over and over in his head. It was a suicide mission. He was sure of it. But they had no choice. Now he just had to get Hermione to say Harry's name. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the potion he had bought in Knockturn Alley, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out the small piece of hair Harry had give him.

He later joined Hermione for dinner and they ate in silence. He watched her silently, feeling a bad about all the plans going on behind her back. She ate as normal, running up every now and then checking on Mallory.

"You're hardly touching your dinner!" Draco pointed out.

"I'm just not feeling so well, you know with the…."

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted her; he didn't need to be reminded. Normally getting a girl drunk was always a sure way of…but he knew Hermione would never drink a sip now that she was…compromised. When Hermione excused herself and went to the bathroom, Draco quickly poured the content from his flask into her goblet.

--

Draco had left her after dinner and Hermione was now brushing her hair in front of the mirror as usual. She felt really strange, she felt very drunk. But she'd had only pumpkin juice with dinner. As she got up to walk to the bed she almost lost her footing and had to hold on to a table. Somehow everything felt okay, she knew it all would work put. In a way, being in this castle felt kind of good didn't it? She felt happier and more content than she had in a long time. She stumbled over to Mallory to check on her. She was sound a sleep. Hermione tumbled into bed, the room was spinning. She heard the door open and gasped. She squinted as the shape came into more focus. _Was it? Could it be?_

"Harry?" she asked, not believing her eyes. The dark-haired, green-eyed love of her life was in her room. "Is that you?" He nodded and slowly strode to the bed.

Draco was shaking as he walked towards her. The way she was looking at him…she had never looked at him like that before. He reached her, sitting at the edge of the bed and lovingly caressed her cheek. She leaned into his hand, not saying a word; he bent down and let his lips caress hers. Her tongue danced at the entrance of his mouth and his heart beat faster. He had wanted to feel her this close for so long, and now she was begging for him. He could see it in her eyes; she needed him more than she needed anything. She had finally realized what was between them, what could be.

"Oh, Hermione," he whispered and gently pushed her back on the bed. He reached for the strap of her dress and let it slide off one of her shoulders. He bent down and kissed her naked skin softly. She tasted so sweet, and she was so warm. His tongue made small circles on her tender skin.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair; she looked into his eyes again. Everything was spinning slightly, but it was him, her Harry. She grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her. His weight felt wonderful and she arched against him. She couldn't get enough of him. Finally he was here! No matter what happened from now on, it didn't matter – as long as she had him now. All she had dreamed of since being taken was being returned, for one night, to Harry's arms whether it be a reunion or a goodbye. Her heart was pounding wildly. So filled with hurt, so filled hope and sorrow….

Draco reacted by pure instinct when he felt Hermione arch and push against him. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hips, she was still dressed and he had to get her naked _now_ – before he would go insane. He had long since forgotten why he was there, or what he had to do. Finally, finally….

"I want you so much," he grunted. "I have wanted you for so long!"

"Take me!" she groaned back. She kissed his neck lovingly, "I love you!" she finally whispered in his ear.

They were the words Draco had wanted to hear for so long. Not until she actually had said them did he realize how much he had wanted her to say them. All thoughts of Harry, the ring, the mission had long since disappeared from his mind. The only thing in the world was him, Hermione and this bed. He wanted her more than he had wanted anything in his whole life. It had nothing to do with lust, sex or pleasure. It was a need he had never felt before – the desperate requirement, necessity and the only way to keep on breathing – the need to be close to her. To have her hold him and say it was all okay. And if Merlin was kind, to hear her say that she loved him again.

He seized one of her breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze, Hermione was unbuttoning his shirt and it seemed she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Hermione buried her face in his neck. She knew they were in danger, just as they had been so many times. But now she realized why she had been so brave all those other times. It was because he was there with her, they were fighting together. And even when they weren't fighting together – she was fighting_ for_ him. Even long before she had realized it, she had been giving up her life for him.

As he kissed her neck forcefully Hermione felt some kind of resolution forming, a truth was escaping her. It scared her slightly, it was as if she was letting go of who she was and who she had been. She should be thinking practically, but now that he was here: all she could think of was love. And love meant only one thing – Harry!

Never meant to be, against what people had hope wished for. But who could fight true love? Who could say what anyone should be, or act like?

Two souls that had found each other, found love… and again: Love meant only one thing – Harry.

"I love you, Hermione," he cried as he kissed her collarbone. The taste of her, the feel of her – he could easily burst into tears at this moment. Her soft skin under his hands….

"And I love you, Harry," she answered her eyes closed.

Draco suddenly pulled back_. Harry?_ He felt furious, he felt sad and, most of all, he felt empty and dead inside, he felt so completely heartbroken. She thought she was in bed with Harry, not _him_, not Draco.

He sat up on his knees, watching Hermione on the bed, her dress falling of her shoulders. She was looking up at him, her pupils widely dilated from the potion made to confuse her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Draco actually felt like slapping her across the face. Here he was telling her that he loved her, he loved _her_ of all people, and she was saying another mans name! She was pathetic, lusting for that idiot Potter when someone like Draco loved her. He glared at her, and in that moment he actually felt a sliver of hate for her. He grabbed her roughly and flipped her to her stomach.

He clutched her right hand, where she was wearing the ugly, nasty, cheap sapphire ring and lifted it close to her mouth.

"Do you love me?" he hissed in her ear. Hermione didn't answer, it was all so confusing. Draco thrust against her backside, both of them still dressed.

"Tell me that you love me again," he whispered and licked her ear.

"I – I do love you," she answered, uncertain. Draco reached under her stomach and gently caressed her soft skin, his index finger just above her navel. He needed her to say it.

"Say it again," he whispered, tears burning his eyelids.

"Oh, Harry, I love you!" she answered in a moan.

_There, she had said it…. _

_The name into the ring…_

He let go of her and climbed down off the bed.

"Where are you going? Please stay here with me!" she pleaded. "Don't leave me, please." Draco looked at her…it would be so easy. He could sleep with her right here, right now. No one would know, she would never remember. The way she was looking at him, pleading for him to stay…. He wanted it; he wanted to know what it felt like.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Oh fuck," he murmured angrily and slammed the door to his own room.

--

"What is it Draco?" Bellatrix demanded. She was as always on her throne, eating grapes from a silver plate, her dogs in front of her.

"I need to talk to you…." Draco hesitated. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, obviously very interested. "I – I have been thinking… and well I…." Draco stuttered.

"You are ready to join me," Bellatrix finished for him. She shot up from her throne and Pansy widened her eyes eagerly. "Did something happen?" she sneered. He didn't answer but looked down at the floor. "Oh, did she give you what you needed and you found it not what you wanted, or did she reject you?" Draco continued to look at the floor. Bellatrix licked her wand nastily sickeningly.

"So you want to join me?"

"Yes, but I want…."

"What do you want, Draco?" Bellatrix's voice was sweet and she walked up close to him.

"Power!" he stated confidently.

"Draco you will have all the power you can dream of," she circled him and her index finger was trailing his upper body. She didn't believe him, she circled him again, suspiciously. Then she saw something that caught her interest. She leaned closed. A tear spilled over Draco's eye, only one, making its way down his cheek. Bellatrix smirked; she looked more satisfied than Draco had ever seen her. She waved her wand and a chair came up to the back of Draco's knees, it hit him so hard that he sat down at once. "What made you change your mind Draco?" she asked and her face was so close to his, he almost thought she would kiss him.

"I'm tired of all the bullshit, I am a Malfoy – I need to be treated like one. Not running errands for mudbloods and traitors!" She smiled contently; obviously she didn't know the pain of a broken heart. All Bellatrix could see was a wounded ego.

"See, Pansy, I told you he would clear his head soon," she said contently, Pansy smiled happily at Draco.

"You will join my army, at Pansy's side..."

"Yes."

"And maybe at times Pansy will be generous enough to share," Bellatrix continued. She ran her sharp nail over his cheek. Draco swallowed hard, not understanding what the crazy bitch meant. He glanced over to Pansy, she looked equally uncomfortable.

"I mean, you do remind me_ so_ of your father. He was such a handsome man, striking even." She circled him once again and then leaned close to his ear, standing behind him. As the words escaped her, only he could hear them: "There is a lot of Sissy in you, too, and she was a _very_ beautiful woman – some would call her exquisite," she breathed.

Draco pushed her back hard, he looked disgusted, but Bellatrix just laughed. Draco got up to leave.

"Draco!" Bellatrix called after him and he turned to face her again. "Bring me Weasley! Bring me what I want, I am growing very weary!"

He glanced again at Pansy and saw that tears were flowing down her face, but he didn't care. All he knew now was that he had to do what he had to do. The situation brought him strangely back to the night he watched The Godfather with Hermione. It was funny that such a silly and stupid movie could still reflect his life in such a way. Sometimes, you just have to do what you have to do….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

-

-

Hermione was asleep when one of the guards yanked her out of bed. "Let go of me, you rank monster!" she screamed and hit him hard in the face. He didn't even flinch; he just dragged her by the arm.

Hermione shuddered with fear, she knew she was being taken to Bellatrix and it hadn't gone well the last time. As she was being dragged across the room, Hermione clenched her left fist, she still wasn't able to clench it properly and she would have hoped it had healed before the next time she met Bellatrix. This time she was ready to fight and she wouldn't let Bellatrix get so close to her again.

As the guard led her through the hallway, Hermione looked frantically at everything around her. She tried to remember every detail, hoping it would be useful for her in the future.

The large oak doors opened and Hermione was once again ushered into the room. Bellatrix barely noticed Hermione's arrival; she just nodded to the guard to place Hermione on the side. Hermione saw Bellatrix, but gasped in shock when she saw Pansy in the corner, still not having been informed about Pansy's involvement. Bellatrix noticed the true expression of shock in Hermione's face and she smiled contently – Draco hadn't betrayed her. Pansy quickly looked away from Hermione, as if the sight of her made her nauseous.

"And now we wait," Bellatrix said and leaned back in the chair.

Hermione looked around – a guard stood in every one of the five corners of the hexagon-shaped room. The dogs at Bellatrix's side looked wild and she was sure they were trained to kill. Hermione thought about the child she was carrying, her biggest fear was that Bellatrix would find out about it. Her mind was racing wildly and she couldn't get her pulse to calm down. The door swung open and Hermione felt slightly better to see Draco enter the room.

"So?" Bellatrix asked.

"I've brought h…" Draco stopped speaking when he saw Hermione. "What is she doing here?" he asked.

"I feel she needed to be here for this," Bellatrix answered, bored. Draco knew she was testing him, to see if he was really loyal. "Bring him!" she ordered and Draco walked back through the doors.

Hermione tried to see what or who he was getting, and she held her breath. She kept trying to tell herself over and over again, _Draco could never get Harry! Draco could never get Harry! _She screamed wildly when she saw a tied and gagged Ron thrown down on the floor at the entrance of the door.

"No, Draco, no! Stop!" she screamed and she fought to get loose. Bellatrix looked contently at Ron on the floor.

"You did well, Draco," she smiled.

"I will do anything!" Hermione screamed at Bellatrix. "I will do anything – take my hands, just do it!" The tears weren't even running down her face, she couldn't produce any. What she felt was pure panic. She would do anything in the world to save Ron.

"Thank you," Draco answered Bellatrix, not looking at Hermione. Bellatrix nodded towards Draco and then turned to look at Hermione again. The pain she saw on Hermione's face was quite enjoyable. She took quite a few moments to take pleasure in it before she spoke,

"Do you want to finish this?" she asked Draco and licked her lips in excitement.

"Draco, please I beg you!" Hermione screamed, tears were flowing wildly now and her voice barely held.

"Do you hear how she speaks to your lover?" Bellatrix turned to Pansy, who shot out of her chair. She was eager to address Hermione and obviously ecstatic at the permission to speak.

"You muddy, worthless whore," Pansy yelled. "How can you even talk to someone as pure as Draco Malfoy?" she slapped Hermione hard across the face. Hermione turned bewildered to Draco, but he just looked away. "What? Do you think he is going to help you? Did you honestly think he cared about you?" Pansy laughed evilly and continued. "Don't you think I know everything? He has told me _everything! _Oh I know about your little moment in the closet at that ball. I know about your time in the house, it meant nothing." Hermione looked at Draco again, but he looked sternly at the wall behind Bellatrix. "He told me about you crying on his shoulder about Potter," Pansy took a moment before continuing, she wanted to enjoy the distress on Hermione's face. "It was just an act. He loves me, _me_!" Hermione looked pleadingly at Draco and he finally turned at met her eyes.

"You always said I was an actor," he said to Hermione in response to the look she was throwing him. The tone in his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Draco, please, don't hurt him. I will do anything…." she begged.

"Do you want the honor?" Bellatrix said to Draco, she held out a silver knife. Without answering, he grabbed it from her hand. Ron started fighting and screaming under his gag and Hermione cried desperately. Draco walked over to Ron and kicked him hard to stop him from squealing.

"Draco, don't do this!" Hermione screamed in a voice that didn't even sound like her own. He looked at her and with all her might she pleaded with him.

"Do it!" Bellatrix ordered and with a swift motion, Draco shoved the knife into Ron's heart.

All sound left Hermione; everything went quiet as she fell to the floor and she could swear that the knife had gone through her own heart. She didn't feel herself falling to the floor, but suddenly she felt her self lying against it, the cold surface against her face. She looked into Ron's eyes and saw that he wasn't there anymore. The blood from his chest was slowly dripping down onto the floor. The guard had let her go, maybe he was tired of carrying her weight, maybe he somehow knew she needed to die on the floor next to Ron. She couldn't breath; the pain in her heart, her chest, in her whole body was total.

"Give me his hand!" Bellatrix ordered, Hermione heard the order from somewhere far away.

"No!" Hermione shrieked and crawled quickly over to Ron's body. She covered it with her own. "You won't touch him!" She hung on to his lifeless body with her whole strength.

"Remove her," Draco ordered to the guard who had helped him carry Ron inside.

"You will not touch him!" she repeated, she looked Bellatrix in the eye. "I will rather die than let you touch him!" she meant it, but Bellatrix just smiled contently. The guard hurried forward. He grabbed Hermione and lifted her off the floor. She fought hard, but he was far too strong for her. Hermione didn't scream, she just watched as Draco stepped forward, in what seemed like slow motion. He held the silver knife high. Hermione looked over at Bellatrix who nodded. Draco lifted Ron's right hand and, with a strong slash, Ron's hand was removed from his body. It fell to the floor with a thud and Draco picked it up. As he presented it, he kneeled before Bellatrix. She gave him a wild smile, grabbed Ron's severed hand and smelled it. Hermione watched her in horror.

_Ron…_ she cried in her mind.

"Take the mudblood away!" she ordered and the guard holding Hermione dragged her out of the room. She was crying and screaming so hard that she couldn't even attempt to walk on her own. As soon as the doors were closed to the room, the guard turned her to face him, and she looked into his face.

His eyes…

they almost looked emerald green.

--

_An hour prior_

_Harry's hands were tied behind his back. He wore a cloak hanging long over his face. Draco was leading him as if he was his prisoner. The sword of Godric Gryffindor was hanging down Harry's back, causing him slight discomfort, but he needed to concentrate on other things. Draco called the guard at the castle and he had taken them to the castle via the portkey._

"_So you got Weasley, huh?" the guard asked._

"_Mmm…." Draco answered._

"_You're gonna die now, traitor," the guard laughed and pushed Harry hard in the back. Harry stumbled forwards, he was unable to catch himself since his hands were tied and he slammed his chin on the stone floor. His hood almost fell off of him, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco. Almost panicking, he pulled the cloak back over Harry. Thinking he'd seen dark hair, the guard leaned forward._

"_So where did you find him?" the guard asked._

"_Just in London," Draco answered absentmindedly. He slammed the guard hard in the back of his head and he fell like a tree. Harry turned on the floor._

_  
"Damn, I thought he saw me there for a moment!"_

"_I think he did," Draco answered and helped Harry get the rope off of his hands. "Have you got it?" Draco asked and Harry pulled out the polyjuice potion. He yanked a piece of hair from the guard and put it in his flask._

"_Here, this is the one with Ron's hair in it," he said and threw a flask to Draco, who poured the contents in the guard's mouth._

_Harry entered the dungeon with Draco, carrying the guard who now looked exactly like his best friend. They threw him on the floor as Draco approached Bellatrix and Harry noticed Hermione being held by a guard. He wanted to scream and let her know he was there, but he couldn't. He only had a brief moment to take in the sight of her. She looked pale and very worn. Even though he knew she was pregnant, she looked much thinner than when he had last seen her. _

_She was screaming, pleading for Ron's life. Harry felt so awful for her, he knew exactly what she was feeling and he hated having to put her through this, and he was scared the stress would hurt the child growing inside of her. Suddenly, Pansy stood and addressed Hermione and slapped her. Harry clenched his fists, not knowing how much more he could watch. He tried to look neutral but found it harder by the second. He snapped out of his trance when he heard Pansy's latest words._

"_Don't you think I know everything? He has told me everything. Oh, I know about your little moment in the closet at that ball. I know about your time in the house, it meant nothing. It was just an act. He loves me, me!"_

_He looked over at Draco and noticed his discomfort. As Draco plunged the knife into Ron, Harry had to use all his will power to not jump forward. Even though he knew it wasn't his best friend, he still felt nauseas seeing what Ron would look like if he did die. As Hermione threw herself to protect Ron's body, Harry held his breath. _

"_Remove her," Draco ordered and Harry hurried forward. Hermione was strong and Harry had to use every ounce of his strength to move her. He tried to be as gentle with her as he could, but she wasn't making it easy on him._

_As Draco cut the hand off the guard, Harry watched Bellatrix. She was licking her lips and looking giddy. He wanted to kill her – he wanted to watch her squirm and suffer, but he had to stay calm._

"_Take the mudblood away!" Bellatrix ordered him and he started dragging Hermione away. She was screaming and crying and Harry wanted to tell her. He remembered the directions Draco had given him to find Hermione's room and he took her there. He closed the door behind them and released her. _

--

Harry turned to her and noticed that she was staring at him strangely. He walked over to the door and put his ear to it to make sure no one was listening. When he turned around, Hermione held up her finger and waved it insanely in front of him.

"You…who are you?" she demanded.

"Hermione, it's me!" he said and she started backing towards the bed. All she could see was the ugly guard who had dragged her to her room the first time she had arrived to the castle, but those eyes….

"No," she spoke softly.

"It's me!" _Just a few moments more, _he thought, patiently waiting for the polyjuice potion to wear off. He'd taken enough to last an hour and time was just about up. He backed away, trying to stall long enough, and then felt a pain throughout his body.

Hermione stared in horror as the guard's body melted to reveal Harry. She stared at him, not believing what she saw. He offered her the flask that had contained the polyjuice potion and she smelled it, recognizing it immediately.

"H-Harry?" she whispered, tears spilling over. "Am I dreaming?"

"No. It's me!" he said and they crashed into each other's arms.

"But how?" she cried into his shoulder.

"Draco!" She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"But Ron…."

"That wasn't Ron, it was the real guard."

"So Ron is okay?" she cried so loudly that he covered her mouth and reminded her to be quiet.

"He's fine, Hermione. He just misses you." Hermione grabbed Harry's face in her hands and started kissing every inch of it. Harry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her hard, never wanting to let her go.

"I can't believe you're here," she cried again.

"But I am, and I will never leave you again."

"I had a dream, that you were here and now you are!" she sobbed. Harry flinched; he didn't want to know about that dream. He didn't want to think about what Draco had done to get Hermione to say his name. Harry kissed her hard on the lips, the feel of her lips against his again after more than two months was indescribable. It was as if he'd come alive again for the first time.

"Oh, Harry," she mumbled into his lips. They backed towards the bed and fell into it.

Harry pulled them up to a sitting position again.

"Malfoy told me about…you know, the baby." He nodded towards her stomach. She looked hesitant. "I'm really happy about it!" he assured her and she smiled.

"But I'm so scared that she will find out!" she confessed.

"I will not let anything happen to you!"

"Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have come. This is what she wanted, to draw you here. I will throw myself from this window if I'm the reason something happens to you!" Hermione waved dramatically towards the large window.

Harry kissed her again. "Nothing will happen." The door opened and Draco entered quickly closing the door behind him. He saw them sitting on the bed, holding hands.

"It worked," he said and walked towards them. Hermione jumped off the bed and threw herself around Draco's neck. She kissed him many times on the cheek, Draco and Harry's eyes met briefly.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered and he hugged her back with one arm. She pulled back and sat down on the bed next to Harry, who reached for her hand immediately.

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

"Now we wait," Harry answered.

--

Draco retired to his room, a bit reluctant to leave Harry and Hermione alone. As soon as he had closed the door behind him Hermione ran over to Harry who was sitting on a chair by the desk. She sat down on his lap and kissed him excitedly.

"I still can't believe it!" she murmured.

"Believe it," he smiled and placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and then sat her down on the desk behind him. He attacked her neck fervently and she leaned back.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned and hearing her voice moaning his name made him even more excited.

"God, I need you," he whispered and Hermione turned her head back towards him. She looked into his eyes and saw his desire.

"Take me," she leaned forward and started teasing his earlobe. Harry reached under her dress and pulled down her underwear. He grabbed her shoes and tossed them over his shoulders. He knew that they had much to catch up on, but the constant fear of losing, which he had carried over the last few months gave him to urgent need to feel her, have her, and touch her. Hermione fumbled with his zipper and soon he was out of his pants. Hermione steadied herself on the desk and Harry entered her. She cried out as he penetrated her, it had been so long. She bit down on his shoulder as he brought her over the edge. Harry leaned his sweaty forehead against the side of her head and panted hard.

"What's this? Can't you keep up? Lost your touch?" she teased while she breathed heavily.

"I haven't had a chance to practice these months," he answered.

"You'd better not have practiced!" she joked and kissed Harry again.

--

Soon they were lying in the big bed. Hermione's head was resting on Harry's chest while he held her tight. "So will you have to go back out there and pretend to be that guard?" she asked.

"Yes, sometimes. But Draco has requested that I guard you at all times. He told Bellatrix that now that you believe he is a traitor you might try and jump."

"If you hadn't come, I might have," Hermione joked.

"That's not funny!" Harry said seriously.

"Sorry." Harry tilted her head and kissed her again.

"So tell me, is that door always open to Draco's room?" She nodded.

"And does he come in here a lot?" Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Are you jealous again?"

"Of Malfoy?" Harry let out a snort.

"Why not? He's kind of cute," Hermione teased.

"Oh, is he?" Harry pulled back and eyed her. Hermione started laughing. "Watch it, Granger," Harry said and started tickling her. Hermione ran her hand though his hair, her fingers tangled slightly in the sweaty mess.

"So we are having a baby, huh?" Harry whispered. She looked at him intently, trying to read his expression. "We're going to be a family," he added and smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione answered and started tearing up.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's these damn hormones," she sobbed. She started bawling and buried her face in his armpit.

"Smelling my sweaty armpit won't make it better," Harry joked and stroked her hair. "You can cry all you want, Hermione, because now I'm here to comfort you. And I will be for as long as you'll have me."

"Stop!" she sobbed. "You're just making it worse!" Harry laughed again and Hermione slapped his arm.

-

-

**AN: Reviews happiness! **** Happiness faster uploads!! ;-) **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

-

-

"What has she told you?" Harry demanded of Draco for the hundredth time. A week had passed and nothing had happened. Draco was sitting, waiting, looking bored on the sofa in Hermione's chamber.

"She hasn't told me anything new!" he answered.

"Why is it taking so long? Are you doing what you should?" Harry insisted.

Hermione could see the irritation flaring up in Draco and stood up.

"Look, I'm sure Draco is doing everything he can!" she defended and Draco turned and looked at her. Harry looked annoyed.

"She never tells me in advance what she wants, she just suddenly says: Bring me Weasley… or something like that."

"Well, you need to find out!" Harry had raised his voice. Draco shot off from his seat.

"Look!" He pointed at Harry. "I'm the one running around out there, my ass on the line while you are screwing in here!" he turned and glared at Hermione who looked shamefully at her hands.

"What concern is that of yours? Jealous, much?" Harry snarled and Draco ran for him. They started pushing each other and Hermione immediately jumped in the middle.

"Stop!" she ordered but they both ignored her.

"The only reason you are here is because of me!" Draco spat.

"The only reason _she_ is here is because you brought her!" Harry screamed back.

Hermione suddenly lost her footing and tumbled backwards. They both stopped and turned to her.

"Hermione!" Harry ran to her side and helped her up. Draco gave her a worried look. "You hit her!" Harry yelled at Draco and ran for him again.

"No, you did," Draco shouted back.

"I slipped, damn it, it's that stupid rug!" Hermione screamed back at them. They both stopped and looked a bit ashamed. Draco turned and stormed out of the room and Harry walked over to her again.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked and reached for her elbow, but she yanked it back.

"What are you doing, Harry? Why are you going off on Draco like that? It's not like you at all!" she walked over and sat down on the bed. "Well, it is like the old you, the fifth year mad and angry you…." Harry looked out the window. "Tell me!" she ordered.

"He just bugs me, that's all."

"Why?"

Harry sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand. Hermione tilted her head and looked up at him.

"Why is Draco acting like a jealous boyfriend?" Harry finally said. Hermione smiled friendly at him.

"You shouldn't be so protective," she said and kissed his cheek.

"No?" he quickly answered. "I just want to know why he seems to think he has the right to be jealous. He drives me insane, you're _my_ girlfriend." Hermione smiled. "Is he in love with you?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," she answered truthfully. Harry bit his lip and Hermione knew there was something he wanted to say. "Is there something you want to ask me, Harry?"

"Malfoy keeps saying…things. Hinting at…stuff. And what about the stuff Pansy said in the dungeon?" Harry looked accusingly at Hermione.

"I don't know what Draco is telling you, but you have to know that he loves to get you going. There might have been a small flirt or whatever between us, but that was before anything happened between you and me. When you were still _engaged_!" Harry looked slightly embarrassed.

"And what exactly happened between you?"

"Well I didn't sleep with him, if that's what you need to know," her voice had gone up a pitch.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled and leaned against her shoulder.

"Yeah, you should be!"

Harry started kissing her neck and she giggled. "Forgive me?" he asked between kissing her neck and nibbling her earlobe. She didn't answer, just leaned back on the bed and pulled him with her.

--

Draco was headed towards the dungeon when Pansy grabbed his arm and pulled him into a corridor.

"What do _you _want?" he felt disgusted as he saw her. She grabbed both his hands in hers.

"Oh, please, don't be mad at me!" she pleaded and looked puppy-eyed at him.

"You used my daughter as leverage to get me to do what you wanted."

"_Our_ daughter!"

"You don't seem too care much, Pansy. She's been in this castle for more than two months and you have never asked to see her!" Draco realized as he said it that it had bothered him more than he thought. What kind of mother doesn't even care about her own child?

"Draco, my love, bring her to me now. We can all live in the same room!" she caressed his cheek.

"Pansy," he hit her hand away, "you really don't care about her, do you?"

"Of course I do, but this plan of Bellatrix is perfect. I will soon get Mallory back, and then we can be a family." Draco eyed her suspiciously, not understanding what she meant about them soon being a family. She put her head against his chest. "I knew you could never have feelings for that mudblood. You have hated her since school, and you hated her with such passion. Your parents raised you right, Draco, taught you who was worthy and who wasn't. I remember all those things you said about her in school, I think you wanted _her_ dead more than Potter at times." Draco flinched slightly at the thought about all the things he had said about Hermione back in school.

"And what did you think about Bellatrix's idea of me sharing _her_ bed?" he asked, just to hear her thoughts. Pansy pulled back and looked at him.

"Well, of course I'd rather have you to myself, but we must make sacrifices."

"Like Mallory?" he snarled.

"Like…different things. Besides, I don't think she meant it. Soon we'll be married and this will all be behind us. As soon as Harry Potter comes to find that mudblood they will both be taken care of. We always wanted them dead, and when they are we will be the richest, most powerful…."

Draco grabbed her hard and shoved her up against the wall. Pansy looked frightened for a moment before Draco's lips collided against hers. She ran her hands wildly through his hair.

"When, when Pansy?" he mumbled against her hair. "When will we be married?"

"Soon, I promise!" she said and kissed him again.

_**--**_

"I need something from the mudblood!" Bellatrix said to Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"A finger, a hand, something like that. I need to send something to Potter. I need to tell him where he can find the rest of her. Something that will draw him out. He has been hiding somewhere in London for a while now."

Draco swallowed hard, a finger…or a hand? "When?"

"Well, it is to be sent to him tomorrow, so bring her to me tonight. I will decide what to cut off." She sneered contently. Draco bowed and backed away. "Oh, and Draco," Bellatrix added. He stood motionless, still slightly bowed. "I want you to stay here with me until tonight."

"Why?"

"I'd just prefer if you didn't spend anymore time with her, this will soon all be over."

"My daughter…." Draco started.

"I have ordered the guards to bring her to Pansy."

Draco nodded again. He sat down in his designated corner as panic started to rise within him. He had no way of warning Harry and Hermione. She would be brought out here tonight and Bellatrix would harm, possibly kill her. There would be no time to alert the Order. He looked over at the large mirror hanging on the opposite wall and noticed he was as pale as death. He needed to plan what he should do. How could he tell Harry and Hermione? How could he reach Mallory and Pansy?

--

"Draco isn't in his room," Hermione stated a few hours later.

"He is probably with Bellatrix, she might even have sent him to London to look for me again," Harry said. He had taken the polyjuce potion again, something he usually did when Draco wasn't around to warn them about someone coming. Hermione picked up the whimpering Mallory. "It's good practice," Harry said and nodded towards Mallory.

"She is such an angel, hard to believe she's Pansy's daughter," Hermione said feeling guilty even saying the words.

"Or Malfoy's," Harry mumbled but Hermione pretended she hadn't heard him. They heard someone fumbling with the lock and Harry hurried over to his guard post in the corner. Hermione threw a frightened glace towards the door and then back to Harry. She held Mallory tighter; she could hear that it wasn't Draco. The door swung open and an ugly, fat guard, very similar to Goyle, stood there.

"What do you want?" Hermione spat at the guard.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me!" Pansy said as she appeared from behind the guard.

"She is supposed to stay in these chambers with Draco and me," Hermione quickly answered and the fury was palpable on Pansy's face.

"Give her to me!" Pansy shrieked at the guard, who hurried forward and took the child from Hermione. He walked back and gave the baby to Pansy. Hermione bit her lip; she wanted to get Mallory back.

"Now her," Pansy nodded to the guard who walked again towards Hermione. She started backing away from him.

"W-Why?" she asked. "I gave you Mallory!"

"Don't speak her name, I gave her that name, and I won't have you besmirching it!"

"But why do I have to come?"

"You know why," Pansy sneered and turned and left. Hermione turned to Harry, he looked panicked.

"She's a fighter this one, isn't she?" the guard laughed at Harry who could only nod.

He followed the guard now, dragging Hermione behind him. Harry felt the sword dangling down his back and realized that this might be the time to use it.

They arrived in the dungeon and Harry took his stand in one corner, as was expected of him.

--

Pansy stood in the corner holding Mallory the way a little girl might hold a doll – very deliberately and unnatural. Draco sat next to Bellatrix and looked from Mallory to Hermione, trying to decide what to do next.

"Ah, the mudblood is here!" Bellatrix announced and waved her forward. "Tell me, if you bleed, what color would it be?" she asked but didn't receive a reply. Hermione's eyes darted to Draco but quickly away again. Not knowing what was about to happen to her scared her. Draco looked at Harry in the corner and noticed how tense he looked. Bellatrix eyed Hermione carefully.

"What should I cut off?" she asked and a few of the guards laughed. Hermione started fighting against the guard again but he held her tight. The guard grabbed both her shoulders and held her in front of him so that she was turned to Bellatrix like an object to scrutinize.

"Oh, you like her," Bellatrix teased the guard. "Well, we do like to share in this castle; you don't mind do you Draco? You've grown tired of that nasty girl, haven't you?" Bellatrix turned to Draco.

"I don't care," he answered and shrugged.

"Good!" Bellatrix turned towards Harry.

"You!" she ordered and he stepped forward.

"Take off her hand! Not her wand hand, I need it for my collection!" Hermione started fighting the guard again but he stopped her and held her hand out to Harry.

"No, wait, that ring she is wearing, cut off that finger!" she changed her mind, laughing eccentrically. "I want the ring still on the finger! The fucking Order, the traitors, and Potter will know that ugly finger, and if they don't, they can't have missed such an ugly ring!" Harry walked towards her, casting an eye at Draco.

"Please, please don't!" Hermione pleaded at Bellatrix.

"Don't speak to me, you sordid whore! The only use you will have in this world is getting Potter to me! Now do it!" she ordered Harry. Harry reached one hand under his cloak, and made to reach for a pocket knife. He walked up to Hermione, locking eyes with her.

_I love you Hermione, no matter what happens here tonight, _he tried to send to her. As if she could hear his thoughts, she gave him a determined look. He reached out for the hand the guard held out, grabbing it lightly. The moment sent thrills through Bellatrix and she squirmed in her seat. Harry grasped the sword instead of the pocketknife and swiftly ran it through the guard holding Hermione. Draco dove from his corner and had grabbed Pansy's wand in a heartbeat. Bellatrix shrieked insanely and stood up. Harry reached for Hermione and pushed her out of the way, she crawled behind the large oak chair at the table.

A guard ran towards Harry with his wand drawn, but Harry cut off the arm. He heard a scream behind him and spun around, a guard had been charging him but Draco had hit him with a spell in the back.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed and reached for her wand. "I will kill you Draco, I will kill you all!"

"Bring it!" he spat back. Pansy took Mallory and started running out of the dungeon; Hermione saw it and hurried off after her. Pansy was without a wand, meaning Hermione could take her, even with a wounded hand.

--

Harry had transformed back to himself and had taken the wand from one of the dead guards and was dueling Bellatrix.

"You are going to die, Harry Potter!"

"You're not the first to say so," he said smuglyand cast a spell at Bellatrix. Bellatrix ducked behind a large stone pillar. "And many have failed in killing me, as will you!" Harry turned and looked at Draco, who was dueling two guards at once.

Draco shot an Unforgivable at one guard, and he went down immediately. But as he had cast it the other had charged and was on top of Draco. They were rolling around on the floor. The guard hit Draco hard in the face, but he kicked him in the groin. Draco scrambled to his feet and grabbed the collar of the guard, he dragged him to the window and, with a large yank, he flung him out of the gap. He turned back to Harry.

"Find her!" he yelled and Draco set off. He ran erratically through the empty corridors as quickly as he could. Each was empty, everyone who had been in the castle had run to the dungeon and was now dead. He started running towards Pansy's chamber and heard someone far ahead of him.

--

Pansy was looking fervently for her portkey, she knew Bellatrix had put one in her room, but she had never told her where it was. All she knew was that is was a golden goblet. Hermione appeared in the door.

"Give me the baby!" Hermione ordered. Pansy snorted.

"It's _my_ baby!" she shrieked.

"You don't even care about her, you're just using her!" Hermione said and hurried forward. Pansy ran behind a table, using it to separate them.

"This baby won't make Draco want you!" Pansy said.

"No, and she won't make him want you, either!" Hermione retorted.

"I love him!" Pansy screamed.

"I know you do, so don't take his child from him!" Hermione tried.

"I hate you!" Pansy screamed so loud that her voice broke.

Draco ran through the door and eyed the women, each on one side of the table. "Pansy!" he said and they both turned and looked at him.

"Why did you do this?" she pleaded. "Everything was going so well."

"No, it wasn't! Now give me Mallory!"

"Please tell me that you hate that worthless trash!" Pansy sobbed and Draco just looked back at her. "She is filthy!"

"Pansy, let's just talk ab –."

"I love you so much, Draco," she cried, tears streaming down her face. Pansy ran over to the window, both Hermione and Draco ran after her, but she was much closer. She stood on the frame.

"I'll jump!" she said.

She held the baby out over the open window, Hermione covered her mouth and Draco pleaded: "Please, I beg you, Pansy…."

"Why Draco? We could have had everything!" she sounded irrational and she had started crying harder.

"We can!" he answered.

"Then kill her now, prove it!" Pansy screamed. Draco looked at Hermione.

"No, I won't, Pansy. But just forget about her, she means nothing to me. Just step down, let's go. Let's just leave right now!"

"You're lying!" Pansy screamed. "All you do is lie! I always knew there was something about that whore, since I saw her at the ball with you!" She turned to Hermione. "It's all your fault!" With a fast movement she jumped off of the window frame and made a run for Hermione. "I'm going to kill you!" she screamed. Draco jumped between them and started wrestling with Pansy. Mallory, who was still in Pansy's arms, was screaming loudly.

"Let her go!" Draco screamed. They were wrestling from side to side, Draco trying to be careful not to hurt Mallory. Hermione only had a short moment to think about if she should run and join the fight – just as she took two steps forwards, Draco finally got Mallory out of Pansy's grip who sobbed loudly. Draco turned from her and walked to Hermione.

"Take her!" he whispered. Hermione eyed him doubtfully.

"I'm sorry…." Pansy sobbed and sank to her knees. Hermione looked over at her and saw a truly defeated and mournful woman. "Draco, I didn't mean to…."

Draco quickly put his hand on his side and groaned; Hermione cried out and ran to his side. Blood was pouring from his side and Hermione pulled the cloak back to reveal a knife.

Pansy peeked between her fingers, her hands over her face. "I'm sorry my love!" Pansy cried into her hands. Draco lost his footing and fell to his knees. Hermione tried to hold him up, but with Mallory on one arm she couldn't hold his weight.

"Pansy, hurry. Get me something to put on this, to stop the bleeding. Try and find me a wand!" Hermione ordered. Pansy stared down at Draco.

"You have no idea how much this hurts," Draco hissed. Hermione threw a nearby ornament at Pansy, trying desperately to snap her out of her trance.

"Get me a cloth, towel, anything. Quickly!" Pansy stared into Draco's quickly paling face. "Pansy!" Hermione yelled angrily. "You just press down on the wound, I will find something –."

"I've killed him!" Pansy shrieked and ran for the window.

"Pansy, no!" Hermione yelled, running towards the window, but she wasn't fast enough. She arrived just in time to see Pansy's dress billowing behind her as she hurled herself from window. She walked back over to Draco and kneeled beside him. He lay his head in her lap and closed his eyes.

"What a way to die," he smiled. "Killed by a girl!"

"Stop it!" Hermione sobbed, her big, hot tears falling on his face. Mallory had gone quiet and Hermione had placed her on the floor next to them. Hermione pressed hard on his wound to stop the bleeding and he hissed in pain.

"Easy, woman," he scolded. Hermione's long curls were tickling his face and he closed his eyes.

"Oh, Draco," she sobbed.

"Let's just hope Potter kills Bellatrix, so it wasn't all for nothing!" he said.

--

Harry chased Bellatrix out of the dungeon and through the hallway. It was obvious to him that she had lost her mind, because she left her back completely open and he easily hit her in the back with his spell. She tumbled to the floor, hitting her face on the stones. She grabbed for her face, and looked at her bloody hand. Harry flicked his wand, sending her wand flying down the hallway.

"Are you going to kill me?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I am," he answered, walking slowly towards her.

"No, you're not!" she said confidently." You're an Auror, one of those law-abiding trash." She grinned at him and he looked down at her. "So is it Azkaban for me again?" she asked and smirked.

"Not this time," he answered simply. Bellatrix opened her mouth to retaliate when Harry's grip on the sword tightened and Bellatrix's head fell to floor. "Not this time," he said again. Harry kicked her body as if to check that she was actually dead. He thrust the sword through her heart and turned to go find Hermione.

-

-

**AN: Dramatic, yeah I know! ****Someone sent me a message about me "having Hermione sleep with Draco, and that the baby would be his"... Just to make it clear – Hermione did **_**not**_** sleep with Draco! **

**Okay, hope you liked the chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

-

-

"Just stay awake, okay!" Hermione said and patted his cheek.

It felt cold and damp.

She looked around in panic, hoping to find something or someone to help her, but there was no one. The only person who could help them was Harry and he was still trying to fight off Bellatrix. "Harry will arrive any moment, I'm sure of it," Hermione rambled while rocking Draco back and forth. His blood was soaking her dress and she had started weeping uncontrollably. She felt driblets running down her inner thigh and closed her eyes. Draco looked up at her without speaking. She felt his eyes burning into her and opened her eyes.

"You know, when we get back, you're paying for my dry-cleaning," she sobbed.

"We're wizards," Draco whispered.

"Right, so you'll just have to clean it then." She smiled at him. Draco was turning paler and paler every second. He reached out and caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" he asked and tried to smile, but it just looked like a painful grimace.

Hermione smiled back. She could have sworn his pupils were starting to dilate.

"So when we get back, we'll go to the park…or the zoo!" she exclaimed, "Mallory'd love that, wouldn't she?" Draco stopped smiling, reached behind her neck and pulled her down to him. Hermione was unsure for just a moment what was happening until his lips gently kissed hers.

"I love you," he whispered and Hermione eyes overflowed. Her hot tears spilled over and fell onto his face. She looked into his grey eyes and with all her heart she wished time would stand still. She had seen injured men like this before, she knew what Draco was doing; he was saying goodbye. "Just tell me you love me, just lie for me…." he begged and the look in his eye could have killed her.

"Oh, Draco, I _do_ love you," she whimpered and the pain in her heart was killing her. His eyes seemed to smile slightly, even though he had no energy to smile himself. He released her and closed his eyes. Hermione started crying heavier and she shook him. "Wake up, Draco, please!" she pleaded. She looked again from side to side. She looked over at the bed and noticed how ugly it was. She decided that she was not going to let him die beside this stupid, ugly bed – it was inhumane. This bed would _not _be a part of her last memory of him! "Wake up!" she screamed angrily. "I forbid you!" Draco didn't move. He was limp and heavy in her lap. She leaned close to him, her nose touching his. "Please…." she whispered, her heart honestly begging him," Please!" When he didn't respond she looked at the door and thought:"_Harry, I need you!"_

--

Harry ran through the door a few moments later and immediately kneeled at Draco's side. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Pansy, she struck him! We have to save him, Harry," she pleaded. Harry ran over to Pansy's dresser looking for the portkey. He'd overheard Bellatrix tell one of the other guards to hide it in Pansy's room. Hermione closed her eyes, knowing that what was about to happen would forever change her life. She gripped Draco's hand hard, though she knew he was gone from her now.

"Grab the baby," Harry yelled to Hermione. He ran over and lifted Draco; the weight made him realize just how exhausted he was from his battle with Bellatrix. Hermione sobbed loudly and they hurried over to the portkey as fast as they could, grabbing it together. They were flung out at Knockturn Alley and from there they apparated to St Mungo's.

--

The scene awaiting them at St. Mungo's was utter chaos. They were all separated, pulled apart by Healers believing them all to be bleeding. Harry struggled to get to Hermione but he was held down. He was held down with such a force, he felt like a prisoner trying to escape. All Hermione could do was cry. People were bombarding her with questions, they wanted to know where she had been, who had done this to her, what had happened to Draco Malfoy, and who the baby's parents were.

Hermione clung hard to Mallory. She thought about Harry losing both of his parents as a baby and wondered if Mallory would have the same fate. She kissed Mallory's head and stroked her. _No matter what happens, she will have someone to love her and care for her,_ she thought. She didn't need to convince herself, she knew that she could never let this child go.

"Will you let us look at you?" A plump woman asked.

"I'm fine," she hissed. "It's not _my _blood. When will I get to see Harry? Is he okay? And when will you tell me about…Draco, is he…?" The woman shrugged.

--

Hermione was pacing by the window when Ron came running inside. She flung herself around him, and started crying. "Oh my God, Hermione!" he said into her hair, kissing her cheeks fervently. He pulled her from him. He hadn't seen her in months, just seeing her face was an unbelievable feeling. Hermione needed to look at him for a few moments as well. She had seen him die in front of her. The pain had been beyond words.

"Oh, Ron!" she sobbed and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled her close and hugged her hard.

"I love you!" they said at once and clung to each other.

"I thought, I mean for a few seconds I thought… I saw!

"Yeah, I know," he finished for her.

"It was the worst –."

"But I'm fine!" he assured her. She hugged him tight again. Ron, her dear friend, Ronald Billius Wealsey, in her arms... It really took a moment like this one to appreciate all the silliness that came with a person. His stupid Quidditch fixation, his stupid jealousy of his brothers… of Harry, his over-eating… it was all so lovely, so charming! She smiled and kissed both his cheeks.

"You have to help me, they won't let me see Harry or Draco!" she said hurriedly. Ron took her by the hand and pushed his way past the Healers trying to stop them. They hurried down the corridor and quickly found Harry. He was standing in a room yelling at three Healers.

"I have to see her now! I am fine, I'm _not_ hurt!" The healers were trying to calm him down.

"Please, Mr. Potter, you have many cuts we need to tend to, if you would just let us…." Hermione and Ron appeared in the door and Harry ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking her face in his hands. She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Thank God," he whispered kissing her forehead. Ron just looked between them, he had no idea where they had been or what had happened, but he was so happy that they were back. Hermione buried her face in Harry's shoulder. Ron excused himself and didn't return for quite sometime.

By the time he finally returned, Harry had calmed Hermione down somewhat, and she was walking around with Mallory in her arms. Hermione stopped pacing the moment she saw Ron enter. She looked piercingly at him. Ron walked over to Harry and whispered something in his ear, Harry looked at Hermione and she stopped breathing.

"Please don't say that he is dead…." she spoke quietly.

"We should get you home, Hermione, being here isn't good for you – in your condition…." Harry said the last part quietly, they still hadn't told anyone.

"Is he still alive?" she demanded and looked wide-eyed at Harry. He looked down at his feet. "Ron!" she turned to Ron and now the tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. He looked down at his feet, not knowing what to tell her – nothing would make her feel any better.

"They're trying, Hermione, but…it's not looking…." Ron started, but Hermione turned her back to them. She rocked Mallory back and forth, kissing her forehead. Mallory still had that sweet innocent baby scent; Hermione smelled the top of her head.

"He's all she has left," she whispered and looked out the window.

-

-

**AN: Yeah this chapter is really short, I know. Forgive me : - )**


	26. Chapter 26

Epilouge

Epilogue

-

-

Hermione felt miserable. She was bloated, heavy, and her ankles were killing her.

She hung on to Harry's arm as he guided her out of their car.

"I'm too tired," she complained.

"No you're not." Harry smiled sweetly at her.

"Do we have to?" she asked miserably.

"Yes!" he answered her.

The door to the Burrow flung open and Ron stood smiling at them. "About damn time!" he called out and swung a butterbeer to his lips.

"Well, excuse me if I can't move like I used to!" Hermione grunted and Ron laughed.

She came inside and was greeted by the whole Weasley family. Everyone started fussing about her huge stomach.

"_How does it feel?" "Aren't you tired of pregnancy?" "You look ready to pop!"_

Hermione smiled politely but Harry could read her face too well to be fooled. "Here," he offered her a chair. She smiled lovingly at him.

"So mum, when do we eat?" Ron asked his mother. She just waved and ignored him. He grabbed a bread roll to keep himself under control.

"Where is Mallory?" Harry asked and looked around.

"Here!" Ginny answered and came out from the kitchen carrying Mallory, who was now closer to a year.

"Give her to me!" Hermione said and reached out for Mallory. "I've missed you!" she kissed Mallory's chubby cheeks. She buried her whole face in the plump cheek. Words couldn't express her love for this child.

"She is lucky to have you loving her this much!" Ginny said unconsciously, and she sounded a bit sad when she said it. Her eyes glanced over to Harry as she said it.

"Is it hard being without her?" Molly asked, breaking the tension.

"Yes, I really miss her," Hermione said, and the honesty of the words hurt her tremendously….

"And she's missed you," Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing in the door frame. Harry nodded a polite hello to Draco, who returned the gesture. Draco was walking with a crutch, still in a lot of pain after his punctured lounge and injured leg. He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" she asked with concern.

"Better than you look," he said and pinched her side. "How many pounds did you put on, you whale?" Hermione gasped and hit him playfully.

"A woman is never as beautiful as when she is pregnant!" Molly declared.

"I agree," Arthur said.

"So is that why you knocked mum up so many times?" Ron joked and Molly tossed a breadroll at him. "Thanks!" he said and started eating his second roll whilst the others laughed at them.

--

They sat down and started eating. Ginny looked slightly envious at Hermione from time to time, but she didn't say anything. Hermione doted with Mallory who was sitting in the highchair next to Hermione.

"You're spoiling her!" she exclaimed to Draco.

"Why?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"She's not eating any of the mashed veggies; she's just reaching for the chocolate pudding!" Hermione pointed. Everyone laughed at Mallory, who was trying to crawl out of the chair and reach for the pudding.

"She deserves it," Draco said thoughtfully and they all went quiet.

"You all deserve it," Arthur said and raised his glass. Hermione drank from her pumpkin juice and looked around the table at all the smiling, happy faces around her. She looked over at Harry and found him watching her, she smiled at him. She really was so lucky; she and everyone she loved had survived and were now safe. Not many people would have been so lucky.

After dinner everyone got up to help Molly clear the table, but Hermione just moved to an armchair. Draco walked over and kneeled beside her. He put his hand on her stomach.

"Ready for your new adventure? he asked. They had never talked about what had happened when they thought he was dying, nor had she told Harry about it. She felt she hadn't done anything wrong. She _did_ love Draco; however, she did not love him the same way he loved her. She thought the memory was a beautiful one, and one she would always treasure deep in her heart. Draco surviving had been nothing short of a miracle, and Hermione just figured the universe had owed him that, after the life he had been put through.

"I am ready for a family, I just hope these adventures will be much happier ones," she laughed.

"You are still an Auror, remember," he joked and she nodded thoughtfully. "You couldn't give it up."

"I'm not so sure…." she added.

"_Ha,_ you and Potter – not trying to save the world every second you can!" Draco mocked and laughed.

"Harry is the soldier, I just follow him," she said it before she could think about what she was saying. But as she said it she knew it was true. She had never become an Auror because of him, but she had always followed him wherever he took her.

Draco looked at her and their eyes met. This was one of those moments when Hermione believed, she knew, that he had something his heart was dying to say. But she knew he would never say it.

"Talking about me?" Harry asked entering the living room, carrying a cup of hot chocolate for Hermione. Draco quickly yanked his hand off Hermione's stomach.

She took the cup gratefully and drank from it.

"Don't have such a big head, Potter, it's very unflattering with that hair of yours," Draco said and started to stand up. It took some effort and hurt him quite a bit.

Harry hurried forward to help him. Draco got to his feet. "Thanks," he mumbled and walked back towards the kitchen, but just before he exited he turned and looked at Harry who was now caressing Hermione's belly lovingly. He couldn't stop himself; he just had to take a second glance….

"You all right?" Harry asked. She nodded, and pulled him down to a kiss.

"I'm just tired," she complained.

"Jeez Hermione, one would think you'd be happy having all this time to read in bed."

"I do enjoy it, but I also enjoy not peeing every minute and eating like a horse. These hot summer nights aren't exactly comfortable for me!"

"I guess the next one will have to be born in winter…." Harry said and patted her head.

"The next one?" she widened her eyes. "Let's see if we can manage getting this one out first."

"We're going to be a family soon," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Indeed." Harry knew she was trying to put some fear into him. But he felt none…. This was a dream of his. He had always wanted a family, kids, and a wife. But to be honest, he had never thought his best friend could be the one to share his dream. Stupid, that was the word…he had been so stupid! How could he not have realized the feelings that were bubbling inside of him? Well, there they were, true and never-ending. He could never love anyone else; he had met his soul mate. He had met her so very long ago, but being such a fool – he hadn't realized….

Hermione was leaning back in the chair, obviously very uncomfortable, but he could just smile. There she was, his love. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes, the creek of her neck, the sway of her shoe as it almost fell of her foot while she dangled it across her other knee. She was rubbing her stomach uncomfortably, and he knew she just wanted it all to end. He leaned over and rubbed her belly as well, but all he felt was happiness. If he could see Hermione in one way for the rest of his life, it would be like this. Bloated, and so beautifully with child.

"Harry?" she interrupted uncomfortably.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"You're not listening to me!" she scolded angrily.

"I was!"

"What was I saying, then?" she asked, knowing perfectly well that he had drifted of somewhere.

"Something about elf-rights," he joked and she laughed loudly. "Oh yeah, that we should name our daughter Elvy, or our son Elfson."

Hermione smiled and added: "Dobby would be such an honorable name!

--

Harry lay on his elbow watching Hermione lying next to him in the bed. Her chestnut hair was wild on the pillow. She was breathing calmly and her eyes fluttered once in a while. He almost lost his breath when he watched her, she was so incredibly beautiful. He looked down at the thin blanket covering her, her large stomach almost poking him. He gently caressed her shoulder and she shuddered a bit.

"I love you," he whispered knowing she couldn't hear him.

How he had ever managed to live without her, he had no idea. He had truly lived his life in shadows. All the things he had thought were true never had been….

Watching Hermione's face made him feel like the sun was shining down on him. He could truly face anything now, even more than he had. Because he had _her_, his companion, the one he was supposed to spend his days with. In honesty he was happy that he hadn't known… well, he had always known, but never comprehended, how important she was. If he'd known, he would never have allowed her to go to war, and he'd never told her his true hearts secrets unless…well, she was who she was, his true heart.

He fought the urge to wake her up, he just wanted to hug her, hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. But she got _so _cranky in the morning, having to pee all night, he thought best of it. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. Her eyes shot open.

"Are you doing that weird thing again?" she yawned.

"What is that?"

"Watching me when I sleep?"

"No!"

"Liar," she yawned again.

"I can't help it!" She laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Now let me sleep," she mumbled and closed her eyes again. Hermione turned around so her back was to him. He snuggled close to her and buried his face in her hair. She smelled wonderful, she smelled like love, home and the future… he closed his eyes again, trying to figure out what exactly the smell was. There it was, she smelled like; Hermione!

"Do you love me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she mumbled. Harry was not content.

"How much?"

"Harry…." she was halfway asleep.

"What?" he answered innocently.

"I'm falling asleep as we speak…." she muttered. He thought for a few seconds.

"I just…."

"What?"

"No, nothing Hermione. Go to sleep." She closed her eyes and immediately started to breath heavier. His heart jumped another beat. He looked down at her face.

"More than yesterday, less than tomorrow," she answered, interrupting his thoughts and squeezed his hand.

-

-

**The End**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AN: That was the end guys, hope you liked it. I sure enjoyed writing it! Just to clarify to those who asked; No the kisses Hermione gave Ron and Draco in the previous chapter wasn't because of "those" kind of feelings.**

**I am working on a new story, my first AU – depending on how it turns out, I might upload it. ****I just want to thank everyone who reviewed once again****, it is really **_**great**_**! And thank you Chelsey, I couldn't have uploaded the story without you.**

**And a question? I'm thinking about (in the next story) adding at the bottom, songs that inspired the chapter, links to images for reference and things like that. Would that be a waste of time or would it be interesting?**

**-**

**-**

**This story is dedicated to my dear friend who passed away this summer**


End file.
